


Uldif

by MukDragon



Series: Sanvers Werewolf Au [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Alex Danvers, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukDragon/pseuds/MukDragon
Summary: Werewolf AUMaggie has a werewolf child (because I refuse to think that she wouldn't be a good mother).  Alex is a gay mess and the superfriends are the best aunts/uncles.





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. All characters belong to their respective owners. All writing mistakes are mine.

Ch. 1 Sickness

            Alex Danvers did not get nervous.  She was a trained DEO agent who could take down Hellgrammites, Infernians, and Kryptonians.  Her mere presence made recruits tremble, made other agents shy away when she walked through the building.  They respected her, but they feared for their safety when she was angry or worried about her family.  Alex Danvers was not someone to mess with. 

            Alex was currently worrying a hole in the ground from her pacing.  Looking at her cellphone, she realized that Maggie had failed to return any of her calls or texts.  It was not like the detective to not respond.  Maggie was always quick to respond.  It was not like they were dating, but Alex still cared for her.  Alex checked her watch and scowled that she still had an hour left of work.  She looked at her cellphone again.  Something had to be wrong.  Alex stormed off to find J’onn to tell him she needed to leave.  She got her wish and quickly changed into everyday clothes before rushing to her bike.

            She arrived around twenty minutes later at Maggie’s apartment.  She may or may not have intimidated Winn into giving her the detective’s address.  Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  A small thud and cursing was heard from the other side.

            “Maggie?”

            The door opened slightly, revealing a tired Maggie “Danvers? What’re you-what’re you doing here?”

            “I was worried about you.  You didn’t return any of my calls or texts,” Alex explained. She took in Maggie’s disheveled appearance, noticing that the smaller woman did not open the door any wider.  Was someone in the apartment with her? Was she in trouble?

            “Sorry, I lost my phone earlier and I’m not sure where it could have gone,” Maggie apologized.  She looked behind her briefly.

            “Is everything alright?”

            “Yea, everything is fine.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes Danvers, everything is fine.”

            “Maggie, if something’s wrong you can tell me.”

            “Danvers, it’s fine.  Nothing is wro-.”

            “Mom?”

            Maggie turned around quickly, letting the door open wider.  Alex’s eyes widened when she saw a child standing inside. 

            “What’s the matter mija?” Maggie asked softly.  She leaned down on one knee to investigate the girl’s eyes.

            “My head hurts again,” the child whined.  Maggie picked the girl up in her arms, rubbing her back softly. 

            “Okay mija, let’s go get you something to take,” Maggie soothed.  The child whimpered in her arms.  Alex walked in slowly and closed the door, gazing at the two with a smile on her face.  Maggie was in full parenting mode.  Something that Alex had never seen.

            “Everything okay with the little one?” Alex asked.  The little girl looked up at her, inspecting her as she stood by the door.

            “She’s been sick all day.  She’s been sleeping all day and her headaches come and go, but I thought that she was getting better,” Maggie spoke.  Alex walked towards the smaller woman and inclined her head at the child.

            “Would it be alright if I checked her out?”

            “You a doctor or something Danvers?  
            “Something like that.  I studied to become a doctor, worked in Seattle for a time before coming back to National City.”

            “If you could help her that’d be great.  I don’t know what to do anymore,” Maggie admitted.  Alex walked around Maggie, so she could look at the little girl. 

            “Hi sweetie.  My name’s Alex, what’s yours?” Alex smiled.  The little girl stared at her with golden colored eyes, glimmering with curiosity. 

            “It’s okay mija, you can trust her.”

            “I’m Kaya.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you Kaya.  I’m going to check to see what’s making you feel sick is that alright?” Alex asked.  Kaya looked at Maggie, earning a nod.  Alex softly placed the back of her hand against her forehead.  She then moved her hands to her tonsils, noticing they were inflamed.  Kaya shied away from Alex’s hands.

            “Her tonsils are inflamed.  Most likely she’s gotten the flu,” Alex concluded.  Kaya squirmed in Maggie’s grip, prompting her mother to set her down.  She walked over to the couch to lie down, while Maggie ran her fingers through her hair.

            “What should she take?”

            “I’m not an expert at medicine for children.  You should really take her to an actual doctor.”

            Panic briefly flashed through Maggie’s eyes, before being replaced with frustration, “Doctors aren’t an option.  We…she doesn’t like doctors.  They make her upset.”

            “Maggie, she needs to see one.”

            “Danvers, I told you, she doesn’t like doctors.”

            Alex sighed in frustration.  Maggie was resolute in her decision about not taking Kaya to the doctor.  Alex took out her cell phone and texted Kara to bring over some children’s medicine and any food she thought a sick child would like. 

            “I texted Kar-Supergirl to bring something for Kaya to take.  It should dwindle the symptoms, but if she doesn’t get better I would suggest taking her to the doctor,” Alex informed

            “I forgot you two were running buddies,” Maggie mumbled.  Kaya peaked her head over the couch.

            “Supergirl is coming?”

            “Yes mija.  Go ahead and lie back down,” Maggie coaxed.  Alex noticed the fatigue in Maggie’s posture.  She had never seen the woman so tired before.

            “Has she been sick all night?”

            “Ya, she started feeling bad after dinner.  I thought it was just the food making her upset, but then she woke up complaining about her head hurting and then she started coughing.  The cough faded quickly, but her head just kept hurting,” Maggie explained.  She went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

            A knock from the balcony window made Maggie flinch for her non-existent handgun.  Alex could have sworn she heard a soft growl from inside the apartment but chose to ignore it.  She walked over to the small balcony door, seeing Kara in all her Supergirl glory.  Opening the door, Alex slid out onto the balcony to greet her sister.

            “I asked what the best child medicine there was and got food as well!” Kara chimed.  She held out a bag of food to Alex, making her cross her arms.

            “How much food do you think a child eats?!”

            “I didn’t know what to bring!”

            “I swear to Rao…thank you.  I’ll give her the food and medicine.”

            Kara smiled and handed the bag to Alex before shooting off the balcony.  Alex went inside to see Maggie watching from the couch. 

            “She um…didn’t know what to bring.  Quite frankly, I don’t even know what she brought,” Alex laughed awkwardly.  Maggie pushed off the couch and motioned for Alex to follow.  They unloaded the bag, pulling out the medicine and six different containers of food. 

            “Jesus, how much did she think my kid needed?” Maggie gasped.

            “I said the same thing,” Alex giggled.  Maggie smiled at Alex and began opening the containers.

            “I gotta hand it to her, she picked out some good food.  Let’s see…aha here we go,” Maggie said triumphantly.  She took one of the containers over to the sink and grabbed a bowl to put the contents in.  The moment the food touched the bowl, Kaya was in the kitchen.

            “Wamen!”

            Alex stifled her laugh and Maggie shook her head in amusement, “Ramen, mija, ramen.  Ra not wa.”

            Kaya tilted her head, “Wa?”

            “Rrrrrrrr.”

            “Rrrrrrrr.”

            “Rraaaa.”

            “Rraaa.”

            “Ramen.”

            “Ramen!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie ruffled Kaya’s hair.

            “There we go mija.  Let’s go sit at the table.  Alex? Want to look through that abundance of food and grab something to eat?” Maggie asked. 

            “No, that’s okay I should really be going,” Alex stated.

            “Danvers, you called Supergirl to bring my daughter food and medicine.  The least I could do is offer you some of the food she brought,” Maggie insisted.  She grabbed a different container of food and walked after Kaya, leaving Alex in the kitchen.  Alex looked around, then decided to grab a container with what looked to be chicken and rice.  She walked into the small living room and smiled when she saw the other two sitting at the table.  Kaya eyed her warily still, but Maggie smiled when she met eye contact.  The agent wondered why the little girl was so wary of her.  She sat down across from Maggie, noticing that the detective also had a form of soup in front of her.  Maggie picked up her spoon and began eating, letting the other two know that it was okay to start eating.  Kaya used a fork to quickly slurp the food into her mouth, earning her a laugh from both older woman.  The three of them ate in silence, except for the slurping from Kaya.  Kaya finished first and waited patiently for the other two to finish.

            “Mija, go change into clean pajamas.  We’ll clean the dishes, then we can go back to watching those documentaries you like,” Maggie suggested.  Kaya smiled and ran to her bedroom to get changed.  Alex helped Maggie take the dishes to the sink and helped the detective clean.

           “How old is she?”  
           “Eleven.”

          “She’s a little short for an eleven year old.”

          “Ya, she’s not the tallest.”

          “Did you uh…is she yours biologically or?”

          “No, she’s adopted.  I-I met her back in Gotham.  Her family was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Both parents were killed, and she was left alone in an alleyway.  Every time one of the others tried to approach her she shied away.  Ironically, when I approached, she let me.  So, one thing led to another and I adopted her.  That was four years ago,” Maggie remembered sadly.  Alex was shocked to hear that Kaya had lost her birth parents.

          “That’s amazing that you adopted her.”

          Maggie shrugged, “It’s the least I could do for her.  I couldn’t leave her there by herself and let her get lost in the system.  I wouldn’t allow it.”

          Alex wanted to comment further but was interrupted by Kaya running into the room.  Her pajamas were Wonder Woman themed.  Maggie turned around to pick her up, kissing her on the forehead.

          “Okay mija, let’s go relax.  Danvers, want to join?”

          “Um…are you sure?”

          “If mija is alright with it.  You alright with Danvers staying?”

          “She can stay if she wants,” Kaya answered softly.  Alex beamed.

          “That settles it then.  I’ll stay for a show.”

          The three of them got comfortable on the couch, Maggie with her feet up on the coffee table, Alex on the other side of the couch, and Kaya with her head on Maggie’s lap.  Alex looked at the other two and smiled.  Maybe the worrying was worth it.


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sawyer household has a day off

Ch. 2 Day Off

            Maggie Sawyer enjoyed her days off.  She had the weekends off to spend time with Kaya, allowing them to have the freedom to go wherever they wanted.  Kaya loved the museum.  Maggie took her there as often as she could. 

            Today, they had gone to the museum and then had gone to a local Pho.  Kaya was obsessed with noodles and Maggie loved seeing the joy that different noodles gave her.  Kaya was Maggie’s whole world.  After her parents had abandoned her, Maggie had felt alone.  Sure, her and her Aunt were close, but there was always something missing.  Once Kaya came into her life, things seemed just a little bit brighter.  Life was not just about living, but about caring and loving someone else.  Kaya’s happiness was Maggie’s happiness.  When Kaya was sad, Maggie was sad.  When Maggie was stressed or frustrated, Kaya picked up on her attitudes and found ways to make her laugh. 

            Kaya was still eating her food while Maggie watched.  She had finished her meal a while ago, but Kaya had insisted on spouting out different facts she had learned, slowing her own eating.  Maggie did not mind, she enjoyed listening to her daughter.  The door to the restaurant opened and Kaya sat up straighter in her seat. 

            “That lady is here,” Kaya announced.  Maggie tilted her head.

            “What lady mija?”

            “Ummm, Dan-dan…wed haired lady.”

            “Rrrr, mija, rrrrr.  And what red haired lady?”

            “The one who brought me food,” Kaya explained.  Maggie turned her attention to the front of the restaurant.  Sure enough, Alex stood at the front with a blonde woman.  Maybe she was here on a date? Alex looked around, meeting Maggie’s gaze.  She excused herself and walked over towards them.

            “Hey Maggie.”

            “Danvers, fancy seeing you here.”

            “Yeah, I was in the area and got hungry.  Thought I’d try this place out,” Alex explained.  She looked over at Kaya and smiled, “Hello Kaya.”

            “Hi,” Kaya answered shyly.  The blonde walked over to them as well and smiled brightly.

            “Alex, who’re your friends?” she beamed.

            “Oh, right.  I forgot you’ve never met them.  Maggie, Kaya, this is my sister Kara.  Kara, this is Maggie and Kaya,” Alex introduced. 

            “Ah, the sister.  I’ve heard so much about you.”

            “And I’ve heard all about you,” Kara smiled.  Alex went beat red and cleared her throat.

            “Hi Kaya.  My name is Kara,” Kara chimed.  Maggie saw Kaya flinch at the volume of Kara’s greeting.  Kaya chose to not say anything, instead she went back to eating. 

            “Sorry, she’s a bit shy,” Maggie apologized.

            “It’s not a big deal.  I was just wondering if she wanted to go get ice cream with me.  Let you and Alex hang out a bit,” Kara shrugged.  Kaya perked up at the mention of ice cream.

            “Ice cream?” Kaya asked.

            “Yup! Ice cream! Want to come with me to get some? I mean, if your mom is alright with that,” Kara said.  She looked at Maggie for permission.

            “Mom, may I please get ice cream?” Kaya asked.  Maggie smiled and stood from the table.

            “Why don’t we all go.  Unless Danvers will die without food,” Maggie teased.  Alex crossed her arms.

            “I won’t die from not eating right this second.  Besides, I can get a pretzel or something on the way there,” Alex grumbled.  Kaya jumped from her chair and pushed it in before standing in front of Maggie.

            “Thank you, mom!” Kaya thanked, hugging Maggie’s legs.  Maggie smiled and ushered Kaya out the door.  Kara and Alex followed suit.  The three of them waited outside for Maggie to pay and watched people pass by.  Kaya watched their surroundings intently.  Kara and Alex shared an amused smile.  Kaya turned when Maggie walked out the door and went to her side immediately. 

            “Ready mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded her head and they started walking towards the nearest ice cream shop. 

            “What have you two been up to today?” Alex asked.

            “Kaya wanted to go to the museum, then we went to get food,” Maggie answered. 

            “Oh, what’s your favorite part of the museum Kaya?”

            “Dinosaurs!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “Dinosaurs are pretty cool.  Which one is your favorite?”

            “Lio-liopro,” Kaya struggled.

            “Liopleurodon,” Maggie helped. 

            “That one!” Kaya giggled.

            “That’s a cool dino.  Mine is the Argentinosaurus huinculensis,” Alex smiled.

            “Awgen what?” Kaya asked.

            “Argentinosaurus huinculensis.  It’s a plant eater that is said to be the biggest dinosaur in the world.  They said that it took about 40 years for them to reach full size,” Alex explained.

            “Whooaaaa,” Kaya gasped.

            “Nerd,” Maggie laughed. 

            “Kaya, what else are you into?” Kara asked.

            “I like drawing, um reading, and uh…oh! Video games!” Kaya exclaimed.

            “You should totally come play with me and my friends some time! We play video games all the time!” Kara exclaimed. 

            “May I mom?!” Kaya asked enthusiastically. 

            Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t see why not.  As long as Kara is alright with a little squirt hanging out with her.”

            “I’m not little!” Kaya argued.  Maggie laughed, earning her a pout from her daughter.  Alex and Kara laughed as well.  Kaya just crossed her arms, but a small smile graced her lips.

            “There’s the ice cream shop,” Alex pointed out.

            “Yes, ice cream!” Kaya and Kara yelled in unison.

            “You two are a bad combo,” Maggie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr:life-is-hella-unfair


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed

Ch. 3 Revelations

            Kaya enjoyed going on runs with her mother.  It was one of the few things that helped her regulate her energy.  She would wake up early to join her, run for however long her mom decided, and then went home to bathe and eat. 

            Within the last six months, Maggie has had gone through another break-up.  This one did not last long due to the woman not understanding that Kaya was Maggie’s daughter.  She had argued with Maggie about Kaya not needing to be there and that she spent too much time with her.  That made the relationship a no go.  Kaya was always going to be there and would always be a priority.  Also, during that time, Alex had kissed Maggie.  She had enjoyed the kiss but was scared to open to someone who was fresh off the boat.  She could not handle another break up at this point.  They talked still, but it was strained and awkward.  They tried to still be friends, but things just never felt the same.  Kaya was there for Maggie.  The two of them went to run more, rather than Maggie drinking herself to sleep.  In the end, Maggie was lucky to have Kaya there for her.

            Maggie and Kaya were currently running along a trail that winded through the woods.  It was a secluded area and there were hardly any people.  Kaya kept up easily next to Maggie, bouncing on her feet the entire time.  She enjoyed running, even if she was only eleven.  Today was her birthday and the two of them had decided that a morning run was the best way to start the day. 

            “Mom, can I shift please?” Kaya pleaded.  She had been asking for the last two miles.  Maggie had denied her each time.  There were too many people around for Kaya to shift.  Maggie knew people were not understanding and accepting.  They could be harsh and rude.  Maggie did not want that for her daughter. 

            “There’s no one around us.  I’d be able to smell them if they were.  Please? I haven’t shifted in so long and it’ll help me get rid of my extra energy,” Kaya tried to convince Maggie to let her shift.  Maggie slowed her pace and stopped to move to the side of the trail.  She pushed her hair out of her face and gazed at Kaya.  Her daughter was antsy to shift. 

            Maggie sighed and looked around, “Are you sure no one is around?”

            “Yup.  I can’t smell anyone.  Mom, I promise I’ll be careful.  If I hear anyone or smell anyone, I’ll run into the trees and shift back,” Kaya promised.  Maggie scratched her head and shook her head. 

            “Okay, fine.  Be careful though please,” Maggie relented.  Kaya’s eyes sparkled, and she hugged Maggie tightly.

            “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Kaya exclaimed.  She moved several paces away from Maggie before her body shimmered.  Her shift was quick thanks to the teachings she had obtained.  Maggie blinked, and her daughter stood there as a black wolf.  She was around the size of a large dog and her golden eyes shone bright.  Kaya sat down, her tail swishing excitedly.  Maggie walked towards her and scratched behind her ears.  Kaya leaned into her touch, licking her hand.

            “Ready to run more?” Maggie asked.  Kaya barked and jumped to her paws.  Her tail swished around happily. 

            “Let’s go!” Maggie chimed.  She pushed off into a steady run and Kaya followed.  Kaya would sprint out in front of her and veer back to circle around her, before running back in front.  Maggie laughed when Kaya tripped over her own feet and ended up a pile in the dirt.  Maggie ran in front of Kaya, knowing that her daughter would catch up to her.  She rounded the bend in the trail and she heard Kaya bark at her. 

            “Come on mija, catch up!” Maggie called.  Kaya came bounding around the corner and lightly bumped into Maggie before running ahead.  She disappeared around the next bend in the road and Maggie quickened her pace.  Running around the corner, she almost tripped over Kaya. 

            “Jesus, you can’t just stop like that Kaya!” Maggie scolded.  She straightened up and noticed Kaya was growling softly.  Maggie scanned the area and did not notice anything.  She went to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Kaya biting onto her jacket. 

            “What’s the matter?” Maggie asked.  Kaya kept yanking on her jacket, whimpering softly.  A twig snapped nearby, and Maggie jumped to attention.  She turned to look behind them, scanning everything.  Maggie turned to tell Kaya that they should leave when she heard gravel crunch.  Kaya released her jaws and lunged past Maggie.  Maggie spun on her heels and watched in dismay as Kaya tangled with a mountain lion.  Kaya snarled at the lion.  The mountain lion hissed angrily at its thwarted attempt.  It swiped its claws at Kaya, knocking her to the side.  Kaya yelped, and Maggie felt her blood run cold.

            “Kaya!” Maggie yelled.  The mountain lion turned its attention to her and hissed.  Maggie braced herself for the attack and was surprised when Kaya collided into the lion’s side.  The lion rolled away, giving Kaya the opportunity to plant herself in front of her mother.  Maggie really wished she had her gun at this time.  The lion sprang to its feet and circled around them.  Kaya kept herself between Maggie and the hunter, growling at the cat.  The lion lunged once more, and Kaya met it head on.  The lion’s teeth sank into Kaya’s shoulder and took her to the ground.  Maggie threw a rock at the lion’s head, making it drop Kaya.

            “Over here your stupid cat!” Maggie hollered.  The mountain lion turned its attention to the detective and stepped away from Kaya.  Maggie started to move backwards, taunting the lion to follow.  The lion chased after her and she ran the opposite direction.  She checked over her shoulder to make sure the lion was following her.  Luckily or unluckily it was.  At least this way it was leaving Kaya alone.  Maggie lost her footing and fell to the ground.  Her head throbbed from the impact.  She expected to be mauled by the mountain lion and was surprise that she was still in one piece.

            “Maggie! Are you alright?!”

            Maggie looked up to see Supergirl with her hand wrapped around the lion’s neck.  She threw the lion aside and it fled into the woods. 

            “Kaya!” Maggie yelled.  She scrambled to her feet and ran back towards Kaya.  Her heart broke when she saw Kaya lying still in the dirt.  Maggie fell to her knees and ran her fingers through Kaya’s fur.  Kaya whined pitifully.

            “I know sweetie, I know,” Maggie soothed.  She noticed Supergirl approach slowly. “Mija, you need to shift back.  I can’t carry you to the hospital as a wolf.”

            Kaya struggled to shift back.  Her whines grew in pitch, making Maggie cringe.  Agonizing minutes later, Kaya lied there as a human.  Her shirt was ripped where the teeth had met her shoulder and there was a gash on her leg. 

            “Hurts mom,” Kaya whined.  Maggie startled when she felt Supergirl’s hand on her shoulder.

            “Let me take her to the DEO.  They can help her.”

            “I-I don’t.”

            “Alex won’t be there.  She has the day off.  Hamilton will take care of Kaya,” Supergirl assured.  Maggie shook slightly but nodded her head.  Supergirl carefully picked Kaya up, cradling her close to her chest with one arm and extended the other to Maggie.  The detective stood wrapped her arms around Supergirl’s waist and held on tight when she took to the sky.

            The moment they landed, medics ran to them.  Supergirl carefully maneuvered Kaya onto a gurney and Maggie scrambled out of her arms to chase after her daughter.  Supergirl followed close behind and held Maggie back when the medics worked on Kaya’s wounds.  Maggie leaned against the wall for support.

            “Maggie, you need to get that cut on your forehead checked,” Supergirl stated.  Maggie shook her head and watched the medics work.

            “Maggie, you don’t have to leave.  Just let one of the doctors stitch it up,” Supergirl suggested.  Maggie remained silent but did not resist when a medic came to stitch up her head.

            “What happened out there?” Supergirl asked.

            “We-we were just going for a run.  Kaya likes to go for runs and she wanted to for her birthday, so I took her.  I…I let her shift because that’s all she wanted for her birthday.  I didn’t…I didn’t think that a mountain lion would come out of nowhere,” Maggie explained.

            “I think that if Kaya hadn’t shifted, both of you would have been hurt more.”

            “That’s not the point! She shouldn’t have gotten hurt in the first place!”

            Supergirl stood in silence.  Maggie was upset and that was obvious.  Hamilton walked out of the glassed room and smiled at Maggie.

            “She’ll be alright.  Her wounds are already healing.  We put some dissolvable stitches to help the wound heal faster.  I give it about a week.  The mountain lion didn’t pierce too deeply.  She might have a limp for a bit until her leg heals more.  Otherwise she will be good as new,” Hamilton assured.  Maggie let out a shaky breath.

            “Thank you.”

            “You can take her home once she wakes up.  We didn’t want her to be in pain while we worked.”

            “I’ll take you two home,” Supergirl smiled.

            “You don’t have to.”

            “I insist.  It’s no big deal.”

            “Thank you.”

            Supergirl smiled and followed Maggie into the room.  Kaya slept peacefully on the bed.  She was dressed in a loose sweatshirt and sweats that were too long for her.  Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed and ran the back of her hand over Kaya’s forehead.  Kaya stirred and opened her eyes.

            “Hey mija.”

            “Hi mom,” Kaya smiled softly.  Maggie leaned over to kiss her on the head.

            “My brave girl,” Maggie murmured.  Supergirl knocked on the door frame.

            “Ready to go home?”

            “Yeah, we’re ready,” Maggie smiled. 

            Supergirl helped get Kaya settled on the couch as Maggie went to find a change of clothes for Kaya. 

            “You were very brave out there,” Kara complimented. 

            “Thank you for bringing us home Kara,” Kaya grinned.  Kara sputtered. 

            “Wha-I’m.  I’m not Kara are you kidding? Kara is so uncool compared to me.”

            “Since my secret is out, I hate to tell you, but you can’t change your scent.  I recognized it the first time we met.  You came as Supergirl to give me medicine then we saw you with Alex and I recognized your scent there.  You just solidified it when you took me to the…um…DEO? Is that what it’s called?”

            “I-I…darn it,” Kara grumbled. 

            “The glasses don’t help,” Kaya giggled.  Kara sighed but laughed a long with Kaya.

            “Well, I thought the glasses would work.  Guess I can’t hide anything from you.  Did you tell your mom?”

            “No…I figured you kept it a secret for a reason.  But, don’t think that mom hasn’t figured it out.  She’s a detective after all.”

            Maggie emerged from the bedroom with new clothes and sat down next to Kaya, “Hey mija, I brought you clothes.”

            “I’ll leave you two.  Have a good night detective and you as well pup,” Kara smiled.

            “Thank you from helping us,” Maggie thanked.  Kara smiled and left through the balcony window. 

            “Mom, I feel gross.  Can I shower?”

            “I don’t think we should get the stitches wet quite yet.  I’ll help you wrap them, so they stay dry.  Then, you can take a bath.”

            “Ugh, I hate baths.  You sit there in your own filth!” Kaya complained.

            Maggie laughed, “It’s either that or you sit there covered in dirt.”

            Maggie was just helping Kaya into a pair of new clothes when they heard a knock on the apartment door.  Maggie slipped the sweatshirt over Kaya’s head and told her to wait for her to put on her pants.  She went to the door, peeking through the peep hole. 

            “Danvers, what’re you doing here?” Maggie asked as she opened the door.  Alex stood there with her hands nervously rubbing each other. 

            “I…Supergirl told me that Kaya got hurt.  I came to check on you two,” Alex finally looked up, “Maggie, you’re hurt!”

            “It’s just a scratch.  I fell and hit my head,” Maggie assured.  She moved aside and gestured for Alex to enter.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I’m fine,” Maggie sighed.  She walked back to the bathroom to see Kaya glaring at her pants.

            “What’re you doing?”

            “I can get my pants on by myself.  But, you said to wait.  And my pants are sitting there mocking me because I’m not allowed to put them on,” Kaya ranted.  Maggie shook her head and helped Kaya into her pants.  She then kissed her on the head and ushered for her to leave.  Kaya smiled and limped into the living room to see Alex standing there awkwardly.

            “Hi Alex!” Kaya greeted.

            “Hey little one.  I heard you got hurt.”

            “Just a little accident.  No worries!” Kaya chimed.  She turned her attention to the door when a knock sounded.  Kara’s scent filled her senses and she limped over to the door.  Opening it, she saw that Kara was in her civilian clothes.  She also had two arms full of bagged food.

            “Food!”

            “Well hello to you too!” Kara laughed.  Kaya hugged her and tried to grab one of the bags.

            “No, you just got hurt.  No way are you grabbing this bag,” Kara scolded.  Kaya grumbled and went into the living room.

            “Little Danvers is here too?” Maggie asked.

            “Hey Maggie, I brought some food.  Thought Kaya could use some comfort food since I heard she was hurt.”

            Kara took the food to the kitchen and Kaya followed close behind, leaving Maggie and Alex alone. 

            “Um…so…is she actually alright?” Alex asked nervously.

            “She’s hurt, but not life threatening.  Dr. Hamilton patched her up,” Maggie answered.  Kaya came running, or more like stumbling out of the kitchen.

            “Mom! Look what Kara got me!” Kaya yelled.  She held up a small box to Maggie.  Kaya opened it to reveal a shark tooth attached to a leather chain.

            “That’s beautiful mija.  Did you say thank you?”

            “Yup! She said that was my birthday present from her!”

            Alex paled, “It’s her birthday?”

             “Yeah.  I didn’t mention it to anyone, so I’m a little confused as to why Kara knows,” Maggie contemplated.  Kaya took the necklace out of the box and turned around for Maggie to help her.  She waited patiently for her mother to hook the chain.  Maggie patted her on the back and Kaya turned to smile at her.

            “That necklace suits you mija,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya hugged Maggie tightly, before limping off to get food.  Alex shuffled awkwardly by the couch. 

            “Come on Danvers, you might as well join us to eat.”

            “I-I don’t want to intrude.”

            “Kaya would want you to stay.  You are the only one she can nerd out with,” Maggie stated.  Alex nodded her head and followed them into the kitchen where they found Kaya and Kara already halfway through a box of pizza.  

            “Mija, you can’t have pizza.  Cheese makes you sick,” Maggie scolded.

            “But, it smelled really good!” Kaya protested.

            “Go take your lactate medicine before you get sick,” Maggie commanded.  Kaya grumbled, but quickly made her way to the bathroom.  “Thank you for her gift Little Danvers.”

            “Of course! Glad she liked it!” Kara gleamed. 

            Kaya returned moments later and the four of them ate dinner together.  Kaya recounted all the information she had learned from a shark documentary to Alex and the agent did her best to follow all the information.  Kaya apparently learned a lot about sharks within the last few weeks.  They finished their meal and went to the couch to watch a movie and Alex excused herself, leaving the other three to watch whatever Kaya decided.  Kaya leaned against Maggie’s shoulder, keeping her mother close.  She would stay near her for the rest of the night after the ordeal with the mountain lion. 

            Shortly after the movie started, Kaya drifted into slumber.

            “She’s out cold,” Kara giggled.

            “I don’t know why we watched a movie if she was just going to fall asleep,” Maggie grumbled.  She shifted Kaya’s weight so her daughter was cradled against her chest.

            “How did you know it was Kaya’s birthday?”

            “Um-you mentioned it while we were hanging out at the bar that one time.”

            “No, I didn’t.  I never mentioned her birthday.  Especially at a bar.”

            “Um…lucky guess?”

            “That’s a pretty lucky guess considering you already had a gift picked out.”

            “Well, I figured I would bring it tonight since she got hurt,” Kara stated.

            “Uh huh.  So, how did you know she got hurt? You don’t work at the DEO.”

            “Supergirl and I are great friends.”

            “Yeah? She tell you how much food to bring as well?”

            “Psshh, I didn’t know how much food she ate.  I wanted to be safe.”

            Maggie absent mindedly ran her finger through Kaya’s hair.  She watched Kara carefully, examining all her reactions when she responded.  Kara was trying extremely hard to not squirm under Maggie’s gaze.

            “Maybe I should ask Lena to give her a kiss for me to say thanks.”

            “Oh please, she already kisses me whenever she wants,” Kara laughed.  Maggie smirked.  It took several seconds for Kara to figure out what she had just said.

            “I-I mean…darn it!”

            “Please Little Danvers, your glasses are a terrible disguise,” Maggie laughed.  Kara scoffed, but remained quiet.  Maggie carefully leaned forward and squeezed Kara’s hand.

            “Thank you for being there today.  If you hadn’t had been there, I would have been mauled by a mountain lion and Kaya would most likely be dead as well,” Maggie thanked.

            “I’m glad I got there in time.  I was flying over, and I heard you call out,” Kara stated.  She looked at Maggie with a hesitant gaze, “Please don’t tell Alex you know.  She’d be furious that I couldn’t keep my identity a secret.”

            “I won’t say anything Little Danvers.  You know Kaya’s secret.  We can keep each other’s secrets safe,” Maggie assured. 

            “Not trying to sound rude, but what exactly is she? I’ve never seen a child turn into a wolf,” Kara asked.  Maggie leaned back against the arm rest and hugged Kaya.

            “She’s a werewolf.  There’s not many of them in National City.  A lot of them live in Canada or Alaska.  I think there are several packs in Asia and Russia as well,” Maggie explained.  She rubbed Kaya’s back softly, “She hasn’t shifted in a long time, so I thought allowing her to shift today would be a good birthday present.  Of course, things went wrong, and she got hurt.”

            “That’s pretty cool that you have been raising her.”

            “She’s my entire life.  I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up when you did,” Maggie admitted.  Kara smiled, and Kaya murmured against Maggie’s chest. “You sleepy mija?”

            “Kawa still here?” Kaya asked sleepily.  Maggie and Kara laughed.

            “She can’t say her “r’s”.  She’s gotten better, but when she’s tired, she can’t help it,” Maggie explained.  Kara got to her feet. 

            “I’ll take that as my cue to leave.  Have a good night Maggie.  You too Kaya,” Kara smiled. 

            “Goodnight Little Danvers.”

            “G’night Supergirl.”

            “Oh Rao, Alex is going to be so mad that you both know my identity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	4. Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers

Ch. 4 Sanvers

            To say that Maggie could not catch a break would be an understatement.  First, she had gotten abducted by Scorcher, who decided to try and assassinate the president.  Then, she got tazzed by Roulette’s men and could not feel her fingers for a week.  After that, she had almost gotten mauled by a mountain lion.  On top of all that, she had argued more with Alex and Alex wanted nothing more to do with her.  So, it came as a surprise when her phone rang, and Alex’s caller I.D. appeared.

            “Danvers.”

            “Sawyer.  Get your team down to L-Corp.  There’s been an attack,” Alex spoke quickly.

            Maggie assembled her team and rushed to L-Corp to see Kara in all her Supergirl glory, fighting what looked like a bulky human.  Upon closer inspection, Maggie realized he had half a robotic face.  Her and her officers shot at the assailant, trying to distract him from Kara.  Their bullets bounced off him and Maggie growled in annoyance.  A blue portal appeared in the sky, distracting all of them.  Kara took that chance to knock the man off her.  He sat up quickly and a laser shot from his robotic eye.  Maggie did not get the chance to yell in pain before she fell to the ground.  The laser had hit her shoulder and seared through the skin.  Her vision blurred from the pain and she struggled to keep her gaze focused.  Kara leaned over her with panic in her eyes.

            “Get the bastard,” Maggie grunted.  Kara shook her head and carefully gathered her in her arms.  She took to the sky and Maggie groaned in pain.  She was vaguely aware of Kara flying her to the DEO.  Kara placed her on a gurney and she helped push it to the medical room.

            “Kaya…” Maggie slurred. 

            “I’ll get her,” Kara promised.  She squeezed Maggie’s hand before shooting off to get Kaya.  Maggie watched her leave and darkness blanketed her world.

            When Maggie came to, she flinched at the slight tinge from her shoulder.

            “Sorry,” Alex apologized.

            “Nah it’s alright.  I’m just worried you aren’t very good at this,” Maggie joked.

            “Oh, I see the pain killer has kicked in because you,” Alex puled the stich, “Are,” she then cut the extra string, “Done.”

            “Thank you,” Maggie smiled.

            “I should be thanking you.  I told my mom,” Alex admitted.

            “Really? How did she take it?”

            “Better than me.  I thought that I came out because of you.  I mean, how could I not like you.  But, you know, I finally…I finally get me.  So, thank you.”

            “MOM!” Kaya yelled.  She came running into the room and barely stopped before she collided into the bed.  Tears welled in her eyes and she scanned her mother’s body for more injuries.

            “It’s alright mija.  Just a small wound,” Maggie assured.  She reached out her good arm and Kaya jumped into her embrace.  Kaya buried her head under Maggie’s chin and shook slightly.  Kara entered the room and stood by the door.  Maggie mouthed her thanks and Kara smiled.  Mother and daughter embraced one another for five more minutes before Maggie pulled away.

            “Okay mija, let me get changed and we can go home,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya pulled away and sat on the chair next to the bed.  Alex helped Maggie get changed and then walked the two of them downstairs.  Biding her farewell, Maggie and Kaya were driven home by a DEO agent. 

            Kaya helped Maggie upstairs.  She scurried around the apartment, making sure Maggie was comfortable.  She heated up leftovers and brought it over to Maggie.  They ate in silence and Kaya stayed glued to Maggie’s side.  They finished rather quickly, and Maggie put her legs up on the couch.  She reached for Kaya and her daughter carefully lied on top of her.  Kaya fell asleep quickly on top of her.  Maggie dug out her phone and opened her texts.

            **Sawyer: Danvers, can we talk?**

Maggie waited patiently for Alex to respond.  She would go see the agent herself, if Kaya was not so clingy right now.  Maggie was nervous to leave Kaya on her own, in fear that she would have a panic attack when she woke to find that Maggie was not there.  Her phone buzzed.

            **Danvers: Where?**

**Sawyer: I’d come to you, but Kaya is currently on top of me and won’t get off.  Would it be alright if you came here?**

**Danvers: I’ll be there in half an hour**

Maggie smiled and moved to pick up Kaya.  She carefully carried her slumbering daughter to her room and then put a pizza in the oven.  She waited patiently for Alex to show.

            Right on the dot, Alex showed up thirty minutes later.  Maggie opened the door and Alex stood there awkwardly. 

            “Thanks for coming.  I have pizza in the oven,” Maggie smiled.  Alex smiled back and walked inside when Maggie moved over.  The two of them went to the kitchen and silence surrounded them.  Maggie fiddled with her fingers and paced slightly.

            “Look um…I almost died tonight.”

            “Yeah, I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

            “I know I just…I guess I was right.  You came out for me and that scared me at first.  It’s always been just me and Kaya.  I’ve dated, but they’ve never worked well.  I was scared about what it meant to possibly be with you.  But, after today I realized that I didn’t want to be scared anymore.  I…life is too short, and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.  And I just, I really want to kiss you,” Maggie admitted.  She reached for Alex and pulled her close.  Her lips met Alex’s and she felt the agent stiffen then relax.  Alex’s hand reached around the back of Maggie’s neck, pulling the shorter woman closer.  They pulled away from one another, both smiling.

            “So, you’re saying you like me? That’s what I’m getting,” Alex grinned.

            “Of course, you aren’t going to get soft on me, are you?” Maggie smiled.

            “Probably,” Alex giggled.  She pushed Maggie’s hair behind her ear and pulled her in for another kiss.  The two of them pulled away from one another when the oven dinged. 

            “Hungry?” Maggie asked.

            “Starving,” Alex smiled.  She followed Maggie into the kitchen, keeping her hand entwined with Maggie’s.  The two of them pulled out the pizza and waited for it to cool.  Alex took the opportunity to kiss Maggie again.  She would never grow tired of kissing her.  Loud footsteps broke the two of them apart.

            “I smell pizza!” Kaya screamed.  She rounded the corner and the two adults laughed.  Kaya’s hair was a tangled mess. 

            “Hi Alex!” Kaya greeted.  She looked between the agent and her mother.  Her eyes widened, and a smile graced her lips.

            “Kara owes me twenty bucks!”

            “Kaya Elena Sawyer! You are not betting on my dating life!” Maggie yelled.  Her face was bright red and she was sure that if she looked over at Alex, her face would be too.

            “It was Kara’s idea!” Kaya explained.

            “I’m going to kill Kara,” Alex grumbled. 

            “I’ll help,” Maggie added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	5. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes care of Kaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! It means a lot!  
> This chapter is where one of the trigger warnings come into play and it has to do with mental health. I'll put more information in the end notes.

Ch. 5 Rough Day

            Alex became a normal part of the Sawyer household.  Her apartment was larger, but Maggie had Kaya and a door to the bedroom.  Which was a good thig to have when they decided to have alone time.  Maggie and her had been dating for half a year by now.  She had just moved in earlier this month.  They had decided that it would be alright for her to officially move in with them.

            Maggie had gone to work early this morning.  A call came in and apparently, she was the only one who could handle it.  It took a lot of convincing to get her out of bed since it was a Saturday and they both had the day off.  Alex assured her that she would take care of Kaya until she returned.  Maggie had been hesitant, but eventually relented.  Kaya and Alex got along well.  They would nerd out together and kept each other entertained.

            Alex glanced at the clock in the kitchen.  It was well passed nine and usually Kaya was up already.  She would usually join them on a morning run.  Alex did not bother to wake her when she left earlier, thinking that the eleven-year-old needed more sleep.  Now, she was worried that something was wrong. 

            She knocked on Kaya’s door softly, “Kaya? Firecracker, are you awake?”

            Alex waited for a response but received none.  She opened the door and saw that Kaya was facing away from the door.  She was on her side facing the wall.  Alex approached carefully and sat down on the bed.  She noticed that Kaya stared at the wall.  Kaya was breathing, so that was good, but she did not acknowledge Alex’s presence. 

            “Everything alright?” Alex asked.  Kaya did not respond, and Alex began to panic.  She took out her phone and dialed Maggie.

            “Danvers?” Maggie asked.

            “Kaya didn’t wake up to go run with me this morning and I thought she was just tired, but she was still in bed at nine, so I went to check on her.  She’s not responding to me,” Alex panicked.

            “I should’ve known it was a bad idea for me to go into work early.  What exactly is she doing?”

            “She’s staring at the wall.  I think she can hear me, but she won’t respond.”

            “Okay.  Usually I’m there when this happens.  She’s having an….um…episode of sorts.  I’ll explain more later.  Just try to coax her out of her haze.  Usually I make her ramen and green tea.  That’ll get her attention.  Just do whatever she asks of wants to do.  I’ll get home as soon as I can,” Maggie explained.  Alex hung up the phone and looked back at Kaya.  She took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss her softly on the head.

            “I’m going to go make you something to eat alright firecracker?” Alex stated.  She knew she would not get an answer but wanted Kaya to know that she would be coming back.  Her hands trembled as she made ramen and heated up water for tea.  She also grabbed a glass of orange juice.  Alex carried all of it on a plater to Kaya’s room and noticed that the girl shifted slightly. 

            “Hey firecracker.  I brought you some food,” Alex chimed.  She placed the food on the dresser and waited to see what Kaya would do.  It took several minutes for her to finally turn to look at her. 

            “There’s my beautiful girl.  You hungry?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head slowly.  She did not sit up and stared at the bowl of food on the dresser.

            “Can I sit behind you? You can lean against me to sit up,” Alex suggested.  She waited patiently for her to respond.  It took another couple of minutes for Kaya to nod her head.  Alex smiled and carefully maneuvered herself, so Kaya’s back was nestled against her chest.  She hugged her quickly before reaching for the plater.  The plater rested on her thighs and Kaya stared at the bowl.  The silence in the air was deafening.  Alex had to wait patiently again for Kaya to slowly start eating.  When she did, she ate much slower than she normally did.  Alex was not going to complain.  At least she was eating. 

            Half an hour later, Kaya had finally finished eating.  The ramen was mostly gone, and she had sipped at the orange juice.  She had barely touched the green tea and it had gone cold.  Alex’s legs were asleep, but she refused to move.  Kaya leaned against her heavily and curled up against Alex’s chest.  Alex wrapped her arms around the young girl and held onto her. 

            “Do you want to watch a movie or a documentary? We can stay in bed,” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded against her.  Alex moved the plater away and reached for the tablet that rested on the bedside.  She booted it up and waited to see if Kaya would pick something to watch.  When she continued to stay silent, Alex went with _El Dorado_.  Kaya loved that move.  The opening theme song played, and she felt Kaya shift to watch the screen.  The two of them watched the movie silently.  Alex stole glances at Kaya, noticing that her eyes were slowly gaining some light back to them.  Her eyes had been hollow and unfocused when she had first walked in the room.  Now she was starting to become more aware of what was going on around her.  Both looked up when the bedroom door opened.

            “Hey mija.  I’m sorry I wasn’t here.  Work called me in,” Maggie apologized. 

            “Mommy,” Kaya called quietly.  Maggie smiled sadly.  Kaya only called her “mommy” when she was having an extremely rough day.  She approached her daughter and cupped her cheek.  Kaya leaned into the touch. 

            “Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go to my room?” Maggie asked.  Kaya contemplated the question before reaching out her arms.  Maggie picked her up and held her close.  Kaya reached out behind her, searching for Alex.

            “Mama,” Kaya called.  Alex’s eyes widened, and she looked at Maggie whose eyes were equally as wide.  Alex stood from the bed, wincing when her legs tingled from sitting for so long.  She placed her hand on Kaya’s back and the girl relaxed into the touch.  Tears welled in Alex’s eyes and she tried to wipe them away before they fell.  Kaya trusted her enough to call her “mamma”.  She knew that Kaya was not calling Maggie that and it was clear by Maggie’s reaction that she had come to the same conclusion.  Maggie led them to her room and delicately placed Kaya on the center of the bed.  Alex lied on Kaya’s left and Maggie changed quickly into pajamas.  She jumped into bed and hugged Kaya to her chest.  Alex kept a steady hand on Kaya’s back and felt her breathing slow. 

            “Thank you for taking care of her,” Maggie whispered.  Alex glanced up at Maggie over Kaya’s head.

            “She called me Mamma,” Alex smiled. 

            Maggie chuckled, “She did.” Maggie interlaced her free hand with Alex and the two of them fell asleep with Kaya safely nestled between them.  She would tell Alex about Kaya’s mental illnesses later.  Tonight, she wanted nothing more than spending relishing in the warmth of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I did the mental health justice in this story, but I tried to do the subject as best as I could. The exact mental illness that Kaya has will be revealed in a later chapter. I wanted it to be revealed later.
> 
> Any comments are welcome. You can also reach me at my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	6. Ch. 6 Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxamite Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence

Ch. 6 Change

            Alex was panicking.  There was no warning to the siege from the invading Daxamites.  They had entered the sky of National City within minutes and had immediately started their assault.  Kara was flying around trying to take out as many ships as she could, and the DEO rallied the agents to fight.  J’onn was out of commission, leaving Alex in charge of the DEO.  It was mass chaos in the building.  Her agents ran around trying to pinpoint where the Daxamites came from and how to defeat them witiout mass casualties.  Alex’s phone rang, and her heart stuttered when she saw that it was Maggie.

            “Maggie!”

            “Alex! Daxamites have overrun the precinct.  I don’t-,” Maggie’s phone cut out before she could finish the sentence.

            “Maggie? Maggie?! Winn! Track Maggie’s phone!” Alex commanded.  Winn typed at the computer and was ready to read off coordinates, but the room erupted into more chaos when Daxamite soldiers beamed into the DEO.  They fired at the agents, catching them by surprise.

            “Evacuate the DEO! We’ll rally up somewhere safe!” Alex commanded.  She saw Winn run off with Vasquez close behind him.  She was slightly relieved that at least Winn would get out safely.  Alex shot her way through the Daxamites and ran towards the balcony.

            “Supergirl! I’m meeting you outside!” Alex called into the coms.  She jumped from the balcony, firing at several Daxamites before she fell.  Her body was weightless as she fell, and she prayed that Kara had heard her.  Her body lurched when she felt Kara wrap her arms around her and lift her back into the sky.

            “Are you crazy!?” Kara yelled. 

            “I knew you’d catch me!” Alex assured. 

            Why they decided that the alien bar was a good place to rondevue, Alex will never know.  All the DEO agents had headed there, and she had a feeling that Winn had suggested the location.  They had moved J’onn into the back room and hooked him back up to the medical supplies that they had managed to snag.  Dr. Hamilton ran around the bar, assisting with any injuries that had occurred.  James had shown up as Guardian and he had said that he had not seen Maggie yet. 

            “We should call Superman.  See if he can help,” Kara suggested.

            “I’ve already called.  No one has heard from him the last few days,” James stated.

            “Maybe he’s out there already?” Winn added.

            “If he is, I didn’t see him,” Maggie called out.  Alex pushed by the agents gathered around them and ran straight to her girlfriend.  She brought her in for a kiss and held it for several seconds before pulling back.

            “Are you alright?” Alex asked.

            “I’m alright.  Why is it that we both thought to come to the bar?” Maggie tried to joke.  Alex chuckled and hugged Maggie.  She took in her warmth and felt her panic retreat slightly.  Maggie pulled back to investigate Alex’s eyes and Alex noticed the mix of emotions that danced through her eyes.  The most evident emotion, panic.

            “I-I don’t know where Kaya is,” Maggie stammered.

            “What?” Alex asked shocked.  Maggie always kept tabs on where Kaya was.

            “She’s with friends of ours.  They take her out on Friday’s after school and had I known the world was going to go to shit, I wouldn’t have let her go.  I don’t know where they are.  I didn’t…I couldn’t call them while I was evacuating the precinct, nor could I call them while I was shooting through Daxamites to get here,” Maggie rambled.  Alex ran her hands up and down Maggie’s arms, trying to calm her. 

            “We’ll find her.  I promise you we will,” Alex assured.  She wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist and brought her to the rest of the group.  James pulled Maggie into a quick hug and stood just to her right. 

            “What’s the plan? How do we stop an invasion of this caliber?” Maggie asked. 

            “Do we still have the positron cannon?” One of the agents asked.

            “We do…but the DEO is overrun with Daxamites.  There’s no safe way to get it back,” Alex answered.

            “So, what do we do?” Winn asked.

            “I have a suggestion,” a voice spoke from the entrance.  The occupants of the bar turned and drew their weapons.

            “What? Not happy to see me?” Lillian Luthor smirked.  Alex tightened her grip around her gun and she felt Maggie shift slightly in front of her. 

            “We don’t need help from you,” Maggie growled. 

            “I’m your only chance.  The least you could do is listen to me.  If you don’t want my help, I’ll just leave and let National City fall,” Lillian smiled. 

            “What’s your plan?” Kara asked.  Alex could not believe that Kara was willing to listen to Lillian. 

            The plan was not going to happen.  Alex did not want Kara to teleport onto the lead Daxamite ship.  Unfortunately for her, Lena was onboard that ship and Kara would not think rationally when her girlfriend was stuck on the ship.  They decided that Kara could teleport onto the ship and that she would get Lena off the ship, before they blew it up with the positron cannon.  That left the dicey task of retaking the DEO. 

            “I’ll go in and take the base back.  We need to take the Daxamites down to get the positron cannon,” Alex stated.  Maggie tensed next to her.  Alex knew that Maggie was nervous about her rushing into the DEO by herself.  Vasquez stepped forward.

            “Ma’am, if I may.  Let me and several other agents take back the base.  You and Detective Sawyer should focus on finding Kaya.  She shouldn’t be out there alone,” Vasquez suggested.  Several other agents murmured their agreements.

            “I couldn’t ask that of all of you.  This is a life or death situation,” Alex argued.  James stepped forward at this point.

            “I’ll go in with them.  Help them out.  You two need to find Kaya.  We all know that you won’t be able to focus when your mind is hoping that Kaya is safe,” James added.  Alex looked at Maggie and noticed the confliction radiating from her.  She wanted to find her daughter, but she did not want to take Alex away from her job.  Alex took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

            “I want a check-ins every five minutes.  Let me know everything that is happening and the minute you take back the base, you call me.  Understood?” Alex commanded. 

            “Yes Ma’am,” came the chorus of answers.  Alex looked at Maggie and noticed that her face was stoic.

            “You need to go with them.  Don’t lose focus with your job,” Maggie stated. 

            “My job, is to protect my family and those I love,” Alex countered.  She lifted Maggie’s chin, so the detective would look at her, “You two are my family.  I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t do everything in my power to protect both of you.”  Maggie was prepared to argue when her phone rang.  She looked at the screen and fumbled to answer it.

            “Kaya?! Kaya, are you alright? Where are you?” Maggie questioned.  She put the phone of speaker for Alex to hear.

            “Mom! There’s all these wierdos in armor running around.  They’re attacking people!” Kaya answered.  Maggie and Alex heard shuffling and a different voice came on the line.

            “Maggie, it’s Chloe.  Don’t worry, we are with Kaya.”

            “Chloe, thank god.  Where are you?” Maggie asked.

            “Downtown at Kaya’s favorite Ramen shop.  We are hiding out inside the building with around a dozen other people.  They’re ready to piss their pants,” Chloe answered. 

            “Okay, stay there.  Don’t leave,” Maggie commanded.  She pulled at Alex’s hand to leave, “Do not let Kaya do anything stupid.”

            “I won’t.  Max has an arm around her to keep her still.  Shiro and Kaien are blocking her from doing anything as well,” Chloe assured. 

            “We’ll be there soon,” Maggie stated.  She looked at Alex and gripped her hand tightly.  She leaned forward and kissed her softly.

            “Let’s go get our daughter,” Maggie smiled. 

            “Ride or die,” Alex smiled back.

            The two of them took an armored DEO vehicle to reach downtown.  Alex drove, and Maggie sat in the passenger seat.  Alex may or may not have purposely aimed for Daxamite soldiers as she drove.  They did not care that the soldiers saw them.  All they cared about was getting to Kaya.  They reached the ramen shop easily and noticed that there was no one standing outside.

            “It’s quiet,” Alex murmured.  Maggie nodded her head and they pulled the vehicle to a stop.  They cut the engine and exited the vehicle carefully.  Alex’s eyes scanned the area and Maggie slowly approached the door.  She peeked inside and saw Chloe peeking over the counter.  The blonde waved at Maggie.

            “I’ve got eyes on them.  They’re huddled in the back of the shop,” Maggie whispered. 

            “Let’s go through the back.  We don’t need to chance a patrol coming through,” Alex whispered back.  The two of them followed the alley way to the back of the shop and opened the door.  They slowly entered and noticed that there had to be at least a dozen people in there.  Kaya met their gaze and smiled.  She knew to keep quiet.  Maggie ushered the civilians out the door and Alex kept watch.  She pointed the way out and the civilians scrambled to leave.  Chloe and her group were last.  They were prepared to leave when Alex dove into the shop and closed the door.

            “Daxamite patrol coming down the alley.  I think they saw the civilians leaving and wanted to check if anyone was left here,” Alex grunted. 

            “Front door?” Maggie asked.  Alex tiptoed her way to the front and saw that no one was there yet. 

            “We can break for the vehicle.  Pull it straight to the doors and get them into the back,” Alex suggested.  Maggie looked back at the group and cringed.  That could be risky, but so would dragging them through the open streets. 

            “If things get worse, get her out of here,” Maggie whispered.  Chloe nodded, and Max tightened her grip on Kaya.  Maggie ruffled Kaya’s hair and went to join Alex in the front.  Alex counted down and the two of them rushed out the door.  It looked like they would be in the clear, but nothing works easily.  Daxamites fired at them, forcing them to dive behind the barricades that were put up.  Maggie kept her head down and she felt the Daxamite weapons bounce off the barricade.  They had switched from their staff weapons to more traditional guns.  They must have raided the NCPD armory.  Maggie glanced over the side and fear trickled through her.  Alex was firing at the soldiers but failed to notice the Daxamite coming from behind her.  Maggie lifted her gun to fire but was forced down by a hail of bullets.  She looked over the side in fear of seeing Alex bleeding on the ground.  The Daxamite yelled out in pain, making both Alex and Maggie turn their attention to him.  A large black wolf was latched onto the Daxamite’s back, sinking its teeth into the thin armor around the neck. 

            “God damn it Kaya,” Maggie cursed.  Kaya struggled to fight the Daxamite.  The soldier swung his gun backwards, landing a solid strike to Kaya’s head.  She yelped and fell to the ground.  A blur of light brown collided into the soldier before he could shoot her.  The other wolf was much larger and stronger than Kaya.  It bit cleanly through the armor, silencing any noise from the Daxamite.  More wolves ran from the Ramen shop, attacking the Daxamites.  Maggie’s attention was snapped away when a Daxamite found her hiding place.  She pounced at him, taking him to the ground.  The two of them wrestled on the ground and she felt her knuckles bruise from striking his armor.  The soldier knocked her to the side and reached for his gun.  She took the blunt end of her gun and slammed it into the side of his head.  He fell to the ground in a heap.  Maggie turned to go to Alex and she made it several steps before a searing pain ripped through her chest. 

            “Maggie!” Alex screamed.  She fired her gun at the Daxamite that Maggie had thought she had taken down.  Her bullet hit him in the head, shattering the armor.  Another black wolf pounced on the Daxamite at the same time, ensuring that he was dead.  Alex watched as Maggie fell to her knees, then face down in the dirt.  She rushed forward only to be met with a snarling black wolf.  The other wolves barked and ran towards Maggie.  Alex held up her hands.

            “Let me help…I need to help,” Alex pleaded.  The wolves backed away slowly, continuing to growl.  Alex approached cautiously and turned Maggie onto her back.  Blood poured from the bullet wound in her chest and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.  Alex placed her hands against Maggie’s chest, keeping a steady pressure against the wound. 

            “Al,” Maggie gurgled.

            “It’s alright Mags.  You’re going to be alright,” Alex assured.  She lifted her head to see the smallest wolf run towards them with the light brown wolf close behind.  In the blink of an eye, the running wolf turned into a panicked looking Kaya.

            “Mom!” Kaya screamed.  She fell to her knees beside her mother.  The light brown wolf shifted into Chloe and she fell to her knees beside the girl.  Maggie tilted her head to look at Kaya.  Kaya’s eyes shimmered with tears and they frantically scanned Maggie’s injured body. 

            “It’s alright mija,” Maggie assured.  Her breathing was labored, but she refused to show how much pain she was feeling.  Kaya did not need that.  Maggie reached up to cup Kaya’s cheek, brushing away some of the tears.  She looked at Chloe and the blonde nodded her head sadly.  She reached out to pull Kaya away, earning her a snarl.

            “Come on pup, we need to give your mom space,” Chloe tried.  Kaya struggled against the pull.

            “No! I’m staying with mom!” Kaya cried.  Chloe picked up the younger girl, holding her against her chest as she screamed.

            “MOM!” Kaya continued to cry.  Alex shook with tears and she turned her attention back to Maggie.  Tears streamed down her face and her breathing was shallower.  Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s.

            “I…I’m going to call Kara, alright? You’re going to be alright.”

            Maggie shook her head weakly, “N-no…I *cough* know my limits.”

            “Come on Mags, there’s so much we haven’t done yet.  We gotta argue about the dishwasher remember? And we were going to go to Midvale for vacation, I was going to teach you to surf.  We have a lifetime of firsts that we are going to have,” Alex cried.  She pulled back to look into Maggie’s eyes.

            “Sorry Al…ta-take care of Kaya? Please,” Maggie stammered.  She turned her attention to where Kaya was struggling against Chloe.  “She’ll be a handful.”

            “Th-that’s because she’s just like you,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie chuckled and coughed from the pain.  Alex watched the color fade from her girlfriend’s face.  She flinched when a hand touched her shoulder.  A man with black hair looked at her solemnly.

            “There’s a way to save her,” he spoke softly.  Alex looked at him in dismay.

            “Wha-how?” Alex asked.

            “We’ve talked to her about this.  She wasn’t cooperative with the idea, but I think it needs to happen,” he spoke.  Alex looked at him closely and noticed the numerous bullet wounds in his body.  He struggled to move but kept a steady hand on Alex’s shoulder.

            “What would you do?”

            “I’d make her one of us,” he responded.  Alex’s eyes widened.

            “How is that possible?”

            “We can give our wolves to others.  Heal them, make them one of us.  The original bearer would lose their wolf when giving it to a new owner,” he explained.  He leaned forward and pushed a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear.  Her eyes were closed in concentration, fighting against falling into oblivion. “I’ve lived my life.  I’d gladly give it to her.”

            “Shi-Shiro, don’t,” Maggie mumbled. 

            “Youngling, you have so much more to live for.  I won’t deprive you of that.  Nor will I take you away form your daughter,” Shiro smiled sadly.  He moved Alex’s hands away from the bullet wound and replaced them with his own.  Looking up at the other wolves, he bowed his head.  “Watch over them.”

            He closed his eyes and let his energy surround him.  His body glowed, and Maggie’s breathing slowed.  Alex watched as a wolf materialized out of light and stared at them.  The wolf lowered its head and sniffed at Maggie, before howling.  It lied on top of her and the light engulfed her completely.  Shiro fell backwards into the arms of another individual and Alex moved closer to Maggie.  Maggie’s body jerked, and she took in a lungful of air.  Alex pulled Maggie to her chest and held her close as she coughed. 

            “Oh Rao, Maggie, Maggie,” Alex cried.  Kaya ripped free from Chloe’s grasp and ran to them.  She carefully lunged at them, wrapping her arms around Maggie.

            “Mom!” Kaya sobbed.  She buried her head against Maggie’s chest and felt her mother’s arms wrap around her.  Alex held them tightly and looked over at Shiro.  His body lied prone and lifeless in the other man’s grasp.  Chloe slowly approached and kneeled in front of them.

            “We should take her wherever your medic is.  She should be fine, but it’d be best to double check.  Kaya most likely has a concussion from the blow she took as well,” Chloe spoke softly.  Alex nodded and shifted to pick up Maggie.

            “Firecracker, we have to take mom to get checked out.  I need you to back away a bit, so I can stand,” Alex stated calmly.  Kaya nodded her head and let Alex up then leaned against her.  Alex struggled to walk with Maggie in her arms and Kaya glued to her side.  They made it to the DEO van and Chloe rushed over to open the back.  She jumped in and motioned for Alex to pass her Maggie.

            “You drive, I’ll hold onto her.  The rest of the pack will need to come as well.  Losing Shiro…that’s taking its toll and they won’t leave anymore of the family behind,” Chloe said.  Alex nodded and gently passed Maggie to her.  She turned to see Kaya shaking.

            “Hey firecracker, it’s going to be alright,” Alex assured. 

            “Mama,” Kaya cried.  Alex scooped her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.  She held her for several minutes before kissing her on the forehead.  Placing her in the truck she cupped her cheeks.

            “Now, I need you to be strong and go inside to protect mom alright?” Alex smiled.  Kaya nodded and made her way over to Maggie.  Two others jumped into the van and they cradled Shiro’s body against them.  Alex closed the door and jumped into the driver’s seat.

            Alex had called in to check with Winn to see where everyone was.  They had successfully taken back the DEO headquarters and she had told them to get a medic bed ready.  She pulled up to the DEO and ushered everyone inside.  She rushed in the doors and placed Maggie onto a waiting gurney.  Dr. Hamilton ran to them and began to work on Maggie.  The bullet wound barely trickled and her body was warmer than usual.  A brunette followed the gurney and placed a hand on Maggie’s.

            “Her body temperature will be higher now that she’s a werewolf,” the brunette informed.       

            “Let me know anything about all of you.  Kaya was my first werewolf and she had little to no clue about her own physiology,” Dr. Hamilton commanded. 

            “I’m Max,” the brunet introduced.  She inclined her head to Dr. Hamilton.  They stitched up the slowly healing wound and checked other vital signs.  Alex busied herself with checking on Kaya.  The younger werewolf kept trying to get off her bed to get to Maggie.

            “Kaya, you have to stay still so I can check to see how hurt you are,” Alex stated with irritation.  Kaya kept trying to get out of the bed.  Alex was losing her nerve.  Chloe placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

            “She’s going to want to stay by Maggie’s side.  Now that Maggie is a wolf, her instincts are screaming at her to stay even closer.  The mother-daughter bond is even stronger for wolves.  If you want to check on her, you’re going to have to take her to Maggie’s side,” Chloe explained.  Alex watched as Kaya squirmed on the bed.  She sighed and picked her off the bed and took her to Maggie’s side.  She placed her softly on the bed and noticed that Maggie relaxed as well. 

            “She’s going to be fine.  Take her home and let her sleep.  They both need sleep.  The Daxamites are gone.  Lena and Kara handled it,” J’onn spoke from the door.  He walked in and noticed the extra occupants. 

            “J’onn, you’re awake,” Alex breathed out in relief.  She hugged him tightly and looked at the others in the room.  Her gaze fell on the sheet that covered Shiro’s body.

            “He deserves to be treated like a hero,” she whispered.  J’onn nodded his head.  Alex went and sat down next to Maggie and Kaya.  She smiled softly at the two sleeping forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	7. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family needs a vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and reading this fic. It means a lot to me!

Ch. 7 Midvale

            A week had passed since the Daxamites invaded.  National City was busy rebuilding and the DEO worked hard to help restore peace.  Alex had been busy all week.  Between assisting with the rebuilding process and rounding up any idiots who decided to run amuck, she was exhausted.  She would spend the entire day at the DEO then would return home to a recovering Maggie and Kaya.  Maggie was adapting to her newly acquired werewolf powers.  Her heightened strength caused her to break numerous cups and utensils.  She was frustrated and angry that she would break things, but otherwise was grateful for the wolf part of her.  Without the wolf, she would be dead.  There was a minimum amount of stitches where the bullet wound was, and it was mostly healed already.  She had meetings with Chloe and Max during the days, learning about her wolf side.  Things would be different. 

On the first night back home, Kaya had refused to leave Maggie’s side.  Her sleep was restless, and she woke up in tears many times throughout the night.  Maggie had explained to Alex that Kaya had been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder and PTSD.  Kaya would have good days where she would be excited and happy about everything and other days where she would be depressed and find it difficult to leave her bed.  Alex had noticed the PTSD when Kaya would startle at loud noises,  Now that she knew, Alex was more attentive to Kaya’s emotions and actions throughout the day. 

            On the fifth night of being home, Alex and Maggie woke to Kaya’s screams.  Maggie was the first out of the room and she rushed to Kaya’s room.  She stopped in the doorway and watched as Kaya backed herself into a corner.  She had shifted in her panic and was growling loudly.  Alex came around the corner and bumped into Maggie.  Taking in the situation, Alex felt her chest tighten.  Kaya was more affected than they had thought.  Maggie took a knee and Alex followed.

            “Mija, it’s just us.  Everything’s alright,” Maggie soothed.  Her and Alex had learned that the easiest thing to do when Kaya shifted in a panic was to wait it out.  Kaya’s haze would fade with time and she would usually shift back when she had calmed.  The two adults sat down on the floor and waited patiently for Kaya to calm.  Kayla cautiously approached, sniffing at Maggie.  Maggie let her energy wash over her daughter, earning a whine from her.  She plopped down on Maggie’s lap, nestling her nose against her thigh.  Maggie ran her fingers through the soft fur behind Kaya’s ears, while Alex rested her hand against Kaya’s back making sure to keep her touch soft.  Kaya shifted back and turned onto her side to hide her face against Maggie’s stomach.

            “You’re alright mija,” Maggie soothed.  She continued to run her fingers through her daughter’s hair and Alex moved to sit behind Maggie to let her rest against her.  Kaya mumbled against Maggie’s stomach. “What was that mija?”

            “Sorry,” Kaya apologized.  Alex pushed a stray strand of hair behind Kaya’s ear and coaxed her to meet her gaze.  Teary eyes met hers and she smiled.

            “There’s nothing to be sorry about firecracker.  We all have bad nights,” Alex assured.  Kaya moved to wrap herself around Maggie and reached out to hold onto Alex’s hand.  Her breathing slowed, and she quickly slipped into sleep.  Maggie rubbed her back and shuddered with suppressed tears.  It hurt her to see Kaya so broken and in pain. Alex placed her hand on Maggie’s thigh, running her thumb soothingly on the exposed skin.

            “I think we should get out of town for a bit.  Maybe Midvale? There’s a spare bedroom that we could take.  I’m sure we could also move my old bed into that room, so Kaya can be close to us,” Alex suggested.  Maggie leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder.

            “I think that would be a great idea,” Maggie murmured.

            The next morning, they loaded up a borrowed DEO car to head to Midvale.  They planned on being there a week and Alex had called in to tell J’onn that she would be gone.  Maggie was still on medical leave, as it was difficult telling her boss that she was a werewolf now.  Kaya slept in the back seat for the duration of the drive.  Alex and Maggie sat in the front, taking in the comfort of being with one another.  Alex kept her free hand entwined with Maggie’s, running her thumb against the soft skin. 

            The drive passed by quickly and they pulled into the driveway of Alex’s childhood home by midday.  Eliza stood outside on the porch with a smile on her face.  They parked, and Alex took the bags while Maggie tried to rouse Kaya.  She walked up the steps and was engulfed in a hug.

            “Hello Alex,” Eliza greeted. 

            “Hi mom,” Alex greeted back.  She looked back at Maggie and then back to Eliza, “Thank you for letting us stay for the week.  It’s been…well rough.”

            “Of course, sweetie.  I made the spare room for you and Maggie.  I wasn’t sure where you were putting Kaya yet, but I did pull out some clean sheets for her as well,” Eliza stated.  Maggie walked up the steps with an armful of a sleepy Kaya. 

            “Hi Mrs. Danvers, thanks again for having us,” Maggie thanked.

            “Call me Eliza sweetie,” Eliza beamed.  She walked around to gaze at Kaya, “Hi sweetie.”

            “Hi,” Kaya greeted shyly. 

            “A little birdy told me that you like vegetable lasagna.  They also told me you like anything red velvet,” Eliza chimed.  Kaya lifted her head to better look at Eliza. “If you help me make some veggie lasagna, I’ll teach you how to make red velvet cookies.”

            Kaya smiled and shimmied out of Maggie’s grip, “Okay.”

            “Alex, Maggie, why don’t you two head into town or go for a walk,” Eliza suggested. 

            “No, Eliza I’ll help make dinner.  It’s the least I could do,” Maggie argued.

            “Nonsense, Kaya and I can prepare dinner.  You two go have fun,” Eliza countered.  She held out her hand and Kaya hesitantly took it.  Maggie and Alex stood their and watched as the two of them walked into the house.

            “Um…do you want to go into town?” Alex asked.  Maggie chuckled and pecked Alex on the lips.

            “Sure,” she smiled. 

            Eliza moved around the kitchen and gave Kaya the task of lining the casserole dish with pasta.

            “Would you like to cut some of the squash?” Eliza asked.  Kaya cocked her head.

            “I don’t know how,” Kaya stated.  Eliza smiled and motioned for Kaya to stand on a stool that allowed her to see the counter better.

            “Nice, thin, slices.  Don’t put the knife too close to your fingers when you cut.  I’d hate to see you get hurt,” Eliza instructed.  Kaya nodded and carefully cut the squash into thin pieces.  Eliza cut the carrots and watched Kaya carefully.

            “Those are perfectly cut Kaya! Excellent job!” Eliza complimented.  Kaya smiled sheepishly and put the last of the cut squash in the bowl.  She pushed it to Eliza and waited for more instructions.  The two of them completed preparing the dish and then Eliza stuck it in the oven. 

            “I’ll start getting things ready for baking cookies.  Can you clean some of the dishes?” Eliza asked.

            “Yes Ma’am,” Kaya answered.  She went to clean the dirty dishes and Eliza grabbed the ingredients they needed for cookies.  Again, she tasked Kaya with different tasks and showed her how to make the food they wanted.  Kaya smiled as they worked and asked little questions here and there.  Eliza answered with a smile of her own each time.  They worked coherently in the kitchen and finished the batter.  Eliza scooped the cookies onto a baking sheet and put them into the lower oven racks.  Then, she handed Kaya the batter filled spoon.  She winked at the girl and Kaya smiled before eating the batter off the utensil.  They cleaned and then headed into the living room where Eliza showed Kaya embarrassing pictures of Alex.  Kaya laughed at the pictures that she saw.  She listened intently to the stories that Eliza shared and took in every detail.  Her mama was an interesting person. 

            “What do you like to do for fun Kaya?”

            “I like reading, writing, and drawing,” Kaya answered.

            “I have lots of books here.  I don’t know if you’ll like any, but feel free to borrow any of them,” Eliza smiled.  Alex and Maggie walked in the door with grins on their faces.  Alex had something hidden behind her back and Maggie had several bags in her hands.

            “Hey firecracker, we’ve got something for you,” Alex grinned.  Kaya got up off the couch and walked to them.  Alex brought the item from behind her back and Kaya’s eyes widened.  Alex held three large blank canvases and a canvas stand.  Kaya looked at Maggie and her mom pulled out a bottle of paint from one of the bags.

            “There was an art store in town.  We thought that you could paint a bit while we were here.  Mama said she would join you at sunrise if you wanted to pain that,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya ran her hands over the canvases and a broad smile came to her face.  She hugged Alex tightly and then jumped at Maggie to hug her even tighter.

            “Thank you,” she thanked.  Maggie kissed the top of her head.

            “We also found out that the aquarium downtown is run by an old friend of mine.  They said that whenever we came by this week, we could get a special tour of the facility.  Maybe even go feed some of the fish.  I heard that they have some sharks there,” Alex added. 

            “Can we go tomorrow?!” Kaya asked excitedly.  Maggie ruffled her hair, chuckling at Kaya’s enthusiasm. 

            “Sure mija, we can go tomorrow,” Maggie smiled.

            “Yes!” Kaya responded, fist pumping in her excitement. 

            “Shall we show them what we made for dinner?” Eliza asked.  Kaya grabbed onto her mothers’ hands and pulled them to the kitchen. 

            “Ms. Eliza and I made dinner!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie and Alex followed her obediently.  Alex helped set the table while Maggie listened to Kaya talk about her time cooking.  The four of them ate their dinner with Eliza talking about Alex’s childhood, much to Alex’s dismay.  Maggie and Kaya laughed at the stories of teen Alex, earning them pouts from Alex. 

            After eating, Eliza told them that they could go for a walk while she cleaned.  Alex and Maggie walked hand in hand, with Kaya walking several steps in front of them.  The ocean rested on their left and the breeze carried the salty smell.  Kaya kicked up the sand as they walked, and she fiddled with her fingers.  Maggie noticed the tick she got when she wanted to shift.  Apparently, Alex had figured that out as well. 

            “Hey firecracker, why don’t you shift? Its private property owned by my family.  No one will be around here for at least fifty acres,” Alex suggested.  Maggie looked at her in shock. “What? My mom’s a doctor and my father worked for the government.  They splurged and decided to buy a huge property.”

            “Can I mom?” Kaya asked.  Maggie scratched her head, thinking about whether this would end in trouble.

            “If you shift, don’t go too far.  You have to stay where I can see you,” Maggie relented.  Kaya smiled brightly and shifted.  She ran towards the water and splashed around in it before running along the sand.  Luckily the full moon was out, helping Maggie keep track of Kaya.  Her daughter bounded towards them, stopping right before she collided into their legs.  She jumped up and down, barking excitedly.

            “I think she wants you to shift,” Alex giggled.  Maggie flinched at that.  She had only shifted once, and the experience was not the best.  It hurt the first time and she was disoriented for much of her time as a wolf.  Alex squeezed her hand. “Last time you had drugs going through your system.  You’ve been off them for almost a week.  It should be smoother now.”

            Maggie looked at Kaya and she tilted her head.  Maggie stepped away from Alex and took a deep breath.  The shift was still slow, but the pain was not there like last time.  Her body did not creak and protest with the change.  She opened her eyes and was face to face with Kaya.  Kaya yipped excitedly and nuzzled Maggie under the chin.  Maggie felt Alex’s fingers tangle in her fur.

            “See, I told you it would be better,” Alex smiled.  Maggie leaned against Alex’s leg briefly before she pushed away to nudge Kaya.  Kaya playfully nipped at Maggie’s feet prompting the older wolf to glare at her.  She wagged her tail and took off in the opposite direction.  Maggie barked once then ran after her.  Her paws sank in the sand and she struggled the first few steps.  Once she got her barring, she felt powerful as she ran.  Kaya was still far ahead of her and she was determined to catch her.  She pushed herself harder, bringing herself alongside Kaya.  Kaya turned sharply, and Maggie failed to follow.  She tripped over her own feet and fell to the sand.  Her world turned upside down as she ended up on her back.  If wolves could smile, Kaya was doing so.  Her tail wagged, and her eyes glinted with joy.  Maggie stood and shook the sand from her fur.  She nudged Kaya to go back towards Alex and the pup complied easily.  Maggie set the pace for the return, enjoying the feeling of running besides Kaya.  They approached where they had left Alex, noticing that the red head had sat down on the sand.  She turned to smile at them as they approached.  Kaya surged ahead of Maggie and jumped on top of Alex.  Alex landed on her back with a grunt and Kaya rested her furry head on her chest. 

            “Couldn’t you have shifted before you tackled me to the ground?” Alex chuckled.  Kaya huffed but stayed as a wolf.  Maggie trotted over and rolled her eyes.  She exchanged a look with Alex before plopping on top of Kaya, who was still on top of Alex.  “Oh, come on!”

            Alex lied there with two wolves on top of her and decided to run her fingers through their fur.  Kaya’s breathing slowed, and she shifted back to her human form.  Maggie followed closely, resting her weight on Alex’s side.  She wrapped her arm around Kaya, locking her daughter and her girlfriend close to her.  Alex turned her head to kiss Maggie softly.

            “How was it?”

            “Great…amazing actually.  That went a lot smoother than last time.”

            “We should probably go inside so the pup can sleep on an actual bed,” Alex suggested. 

            “Mama, cozy,” Kaya mumbled against her chest.  Maggie and Alex chuckled. 

            “Come on mija, let’s go inside,” Maggie chimed.  She lifted Kaya into her arms and held her tightly to her chest.  She helped Alex to her feet and the trio went back inside.

            The next morning, Kaya had woken her mothers by jumping on their bed. 

            “Wake up! Wake up! You said we’d go to the aquarium today!” Kaya yelled.  Maggie grumbled at the rude awakening and Alex chuckled.  They dressed quickly and headed out for their trip to the aquarium. 

            Kaya spouted out facts about the animals as they walked.  She knew a little about each one, only struggling when it came to the scientific names.  Luckily for her, Alex was there to help.  Maggie rolled her eyes at the absolute nerdiness of her daughter and girlfriend.  She watched the fish swim in one tank and let her mind focus on the swimming creatures.  Maggie jumped slightly when Alex placed her hand on her shoulder.

            “Hey, where’d Kaya go?” Alex asked.  Maggie’s eyebrows knit together.

            “I thought she was with you,” Maggie responded.

            “I thought she was with you!” Alex gaped.  Maggie groaned and looked around the room.

            Kaya made her way through the aquarium.  Her head was down reading the map in her hands and she was determined on finding the otters.  Otters were her second favorite animal next to sharks.  She turned a corner and collided hard into another patron.  Kaya landed on her butt and she grumbled about the abrupt pain on her rear. 

            “You alright pup?” the person asked.  Kaya’s head whipped up at the question.  She was met with concerned blue eyes and tanned skin.  This person smelt different than anyone else.  It was a scent that Kaya had never come by before.  The woman quirked her head at Kaya’s expression.

            “What’s the matter? Did you hit your head?” she asked.

            “Wha-who are you?” Kaya questioned. 

            “Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Claire.  What’s yours?”

            “Kaya Sawyer.”

            “Pleasure to meet you.  Where’s your parents? A pup your age should not be wandering by themselves,” Claire wondered.  Kaya stood and brushed off her pants.  She looked around and was startled when she noticed that her mothers were nowhere in sight.

            “I-I thought they were right here,” Kaya stammered.  Her panic was evident, making Claire jump into action.  She hesitantly placed her hands-on Kaya’s shoulders and smiled assuring.

            “It’s alright pup.  I’ll help you find them,” Claire promised.  Kaya nodded her head and took the hand that Claire held out to her.  They walked back in the direction Kaya had come from.

            “Why do you smell different than the other people?” Kaya asked.  Claire looked down at her and smiled.

            “That’s because I’m a Were like you,” Claire explained.

            “But, you don’t smell like any of the others in my pack.”

            “I’m not a werewolf.  Yes, I am a Were, but not a wolf.  I am a werecat.  Specifically, a tiger.”

            “I’ve never met a werecat before,” Kaya admitted.  Claire chuckled and watched the area for an agitated parent. 

            “You are certainly not the only werewolf I have met.  But I must say, you are the youngest I’ve met,” Claire chimed.  “How old are you?”

            “Twelve.”

            “Ah, so you haven’t presented yet?”

            “No…Aunty Max thinks I should present on my sixteenth birthday, but she’s not really sure if that’s the case,” Kaya answered.

            “That’s alright, not everyone presents at the same time.  I presented when I was eighteen.”

            “You’re an Omega? You smell like Aunty Kate and she’s an Omega,” Kaya stated.

            “Yes, I am an Omega.  You’ve got some very good detecting skills,” Claire complimented.

            Kaya beamed, “Thank you! My mom is detective.  She catches all the bad guys.”

            “Really? Well, I must meet your mom, so I can thank her for keeping all of us safe,” Claire smiled.  Kaya caught her mother’s scent and pointed at Maggie.

            “There she is!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie whipped her head around and ran towards her.

            “Kaya Elena Sawyer! You know better than running off,” Maggie scolded.  Kaya looked at the ground.

            “Sorry mom, I wanted to find the otters,” Kaya apologized.  Maggie sighed and looked up at Claire.  The werecat waved hesitantly.

            “Thank you for bringing her back this way,” Maggie thanked.

            “It was no trouble, I’m Claire by the way,” Clair introduced.

            “Maggie.  You’ve already met Kaya and the woman running towards us is my girlfriend Alex,” Maggie introduced.  Alex came running at them and was out of breath.

            “You can’t run off like that firecracker.  You had us worried,” Alex breathily scolded. 

            “Sorry mama.”

            “Someone wanted to see otters?” Claire asked.  Kaya looked up at her in excitement.

            “They’re my favorite after sharks!” she exclaimed.

            “Lucky for you, I happen to be the caretaker of the otters here.  If it’s alright with your mom, I could take you all to meet them in person,” Claire smiled.  Kaya turned her attention to Maggie.

            “Can we mom?” Kaya asked. 

            “If we do, do you promise not to run off again?”

            “Promise!”

            “Alright, fine.  We can go.”

            “Yes!”

            Claire led them to the otter exhibit and let them into the employees only area.  They walked through several doors before they ended up in a smaller room with what looked like a play area.  Claire opened one of the doors that were in the room and several otters slid into the area.  They squeaked at Clare and she scratched them behind the ears. 

            “We let them come in here every so often.  If I’m working, they get extra attention,” Claire explained.  She sat down on the floor and the otters switched between playing on her and in the swimming pool that was in the corner.  Claire motioned for Kaya to approach.

            “Come on pup.  You can come closer, just be slow and let them come to you.”

            Kaya approached and held her hand over the railing of the play area.  One of the otters came over and sniffed her had before rubbing its head against her.  Kaya giggled, scratching the otter behind the ears.  They stayed there for half an hour before Claire had to usher the otters back into their enclosure.

            “I’ve got to go tend to some of the other animals, but I hope that was exciting for you,” Claire smiled.  Kaya nodded her head.

            “That was so cool! Thank you, Ms. Claire!” Kaya thanked.  Alex held out her hand to Kaya and the two of them exited the room first.  Once they were out of earshot, Claire turned her attention to Maggie.

            “So, you’re a new Alpha?” Claire asked.

            “Do you mean am I new around here? Yes, I’m only here for a week.”

            “No, I meant you’re a new werewolf.  Like, newly turned.”

            “How did you figure that out?”

            “Your scent.  You still smell more human than werewolf,” Claire explained.

            Maggie folded her arms over her chest, “I was turned a little over a week ago.  I was badly injured and there was no chance of survival.  The Alpha of the pack at the time gave me his wolf and his life, healing my wounds.  He gave me a second chance.”

            “I’m sorry for your packs loss.  Are you the new Alpha now or are there others?”

            “I…I don’t really know.  His mate is still alive, so she’s been handling everything so far.  We haven’t really discussed anything yet,” Maggie admitted. 

            “I see…well, I wish you the best of luck,” Claire smiled.  Maggie smiled back at her and followed the werecat out of the room.  She looked around for her daughter and girlfriend, noticing that they were nowhere in sight.

            “Seriously? Now both of them are gone,” Maggie grumbled.  Claire laughed beside her.

            “I’m sure you’ll find them eventually.  If your pup is anything like some of the cubs I’ve helped raise, she’ll be hungry in an hour,” Claire laughed. 

            “Guess I’ll wait at the food court,” Maggie sighed.  She bid Claire farewell and decided to hit the gift shop on her way to the food court.  She grabbed what she wanted then sat down at one of the tables in the food court.  Closing her eyes, she focused her hearing and sense of smell on her surroundings.  She could hear numerous conversations and was overwhelmed by the smells that assaulted her.  There were too many scents in the area.  She felt herself smile when she caught Kaya’s scent.  Her daughter had a distinct smell of coconuts and apples. 

            “Mom! Mama and I saw sharks! They were only hammerheads and nurse sharks, but that’s still really cool!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie opened her eyes and smiled at Kaya.

            “That’s awesome mija.  You ready to leave? We can hit a buffet or something on the way home.  It’ll be a lot cheaper than the food here,” Maggie asked.

            “Food!” Kaya giggled.

            “I know a good place on the way home.  You two will love it,” Alex added.  Maggie stood and pecked her on the cheek.

            “Okay babe, lead the way,” Maggie beamed. 

            In the car, Maggie handed Kaya one of the bags that she had gotten.  Kaya squealed in delight at the sight of a stuffed otter.  She held it close to her chest and thanked Maggie profusely.  Maggie then told Alex to turn around and hooked a necklace around her neck.  Alex touched the pendant that she wore and smiled at the surfboard that dangled from the chain.  She leaned over the console to kiss Maggie on the lips.  This would be a wonderful week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	8. New Packmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Packmates and Kaya's Birthday.  
> There is a time skip to six months later after the last chapter

Ch. 8 New Packmates

            Six months had passed since Alex and Maggie broke-up. Shortly after their return from Midvale, the two began to bicker. Alex tried to find ways for her to be like Maggie and Kaya. Her life was short compared to theirs and the thought of being gone before them scared her. She acted on impulse and continued to converse with Maggie about ways to become like them. Maggie did not want that life for Alex, stating that she should live her life as a human and that being a Were was not all it was cracked up to be. Things were difficult being a Were and she did not want Alex to have to live with the difficulties. They continued to argue and eventually, Alex ended their relationship, leaving behind a heartbroken Maggie and confused Kaya.  Kaya did not know why Alex had left.  She had returned home from school to see her mom crying on the couch.  Maggie did not tell Kaya why Alex had left or that she would not be returning.  She could not bear telling her that Alex had left them for good.  Maggie got transferred to morning shifts to be there for Kaya when she finished school and so she would not worry about her returning after every shift.  They had to mend the hole that was left after Alex left.  Kaya asked about her everyday and Maggie could only tell her lies each time.  Luckily for them, Kara and the superfriends still spent time with them.  Kara and Kaya had lunch dates once a week, James picked her up after school to take her home, and Winn came over on Saturdays to play video games with her. 

Maggie was adjusting to becoming a single mother again and of being the new Alpha of the pack.  Because of Shiro’s death, the mantle of leadership fell on the next available Alpha.  Maggie had inherited his wolf and in turn inherited the role of leader.  Shiro’s widowed mate Kate, taught her how to run the pack.  Kate was an Omega and did not argue when Maggie was given the mantle.  Maggie was scared about being the leader of the pack.  This was not her role to have but she kept the pack going as best as she could.  They had pack dinners three times a week and would run together during the weekends.  She contemplated moving them to a property where they could all live together, but that would be brought up at a later time.  For now, they needed to mend their pack bond. 

            Maggie listened to the television as she prepared dinner.  Kaya was with Lena and Kara, unknowingly picking out birthday gifts for herself.  Lena and Kara planned on taking Kaya to the mall, letting her look around to get a feel of what she would want.  Maggie caught Kaya’s scent before she entered the apartment.  Kaya entered with a smile on her face and a skip to her step.

            “Someone’s in a chipper mood.  How was your day mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya set her backpack on the ground before taking her shoes off then joined her mother in the kitchen. 

            “Good.  I think my test went well and Kara and Lena took me to the mall,” Kaya smiled.  Maggie’s phone rang and Kaya ran to answer it.  She grabbed it then handed it to Maggie.

            “It’s Aunty Kate,” Kaya announced.  Maggie ruffled her hair and took the phone from her.

            “Lady Kate,” Maggie greeted.

            “Hello Maggie.  I have some exciting news to share,” Kate chimed.

            “And what might that be?”

            “There is a new werewolf family in town.  They came here from our sister pack in Alaska.  Shiro’s brother let them know that we were here.”

            “That’s great news! When should I expect to meet them?” Maggie asked.

            “In about an hour or so.  I gave them your address…I hope that’s alright,” Kate responded.  Maggie shook her head but was smiling all the same.  It was exciting that there was a new family in town. 

            “That’s fine Lady Kate.  I’d love to meet them.  I’ll call you later?”

            “Sure.  Let me know how the meeting goes.  Goodbye Alpha.”

            “Goodbye Lady Kate,” Maggie said.  She hung up the phone and looked to see a giddy Kaya. 

            “We have new packmates?” Kaya asked.  Maggie put her phone in her pocket and went to finish preparing dinner, now preparing for visitors.

            “Yes mija.  They’ll be here in about and hour, so you better go do your homework,” Maggie recommended.  Kaya nodded her head and ran to her room. 

            An hour later there was a knock on the door.  Maggie went to the door and opened it to reveal three werewolves in their human forms.  A man, a woman, and a child around Kaya’s age.  The mother and daughter both had light brown hair, while the father had blonde hair.  Both parents bowed their heads and the child looked at Maggie curiously.

            “You three must be the new family in town.  Please, come in,” Maggie invited.  The family walked in and the man held out his hand.

            “My name is Tom, this is my wife Maddy, and our daughter Riley,” Tom introduced.  Maggie shook his hand and kneeled to look at Riley.

            “Hi Riley.  I think you’d get along well with my daughter…who should be coming in any minute now,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya came running out and stopped right before she ran into Maggie.  Maggie put her hand on Kaya’s shoulder and brought her to stand in front of her.

            “This is my daughter, Kaya,” Maggie introduced.  Kaya scanned the occupants of the room and stopped on Riley.  She tilted her head at the taller girl and held eye contact with her.  Riley smiled then waved at her shyly.  Kaya blushed and hid behind Maggie. 

            “Why don’t all of you join us for dinner.  I made plenty enough for all of us,” Maggie smiled.  They went to sit at the table and Kaya sat next to Riley.  The two girls whispered softly between one another the entire meal.

            “My wife and I are doctors.  If you’d allow us to join the pack, we could become your medics,” Tom stated.  Maggie was pleased with that knowledge.  They needed medics who knew about their biology.

            “I would be honored if you all joined our pack,” Maggie stated. 

            “We would be honored to join,” Maddy smiled.  Maggie and Kaya walked the new pack members to the door. 

            “You’ll have to join us for Kaya’s birthday next week.  She’s turning thirteen,” Maggie chimed.

            “We’d love to.  Riley will thirteen in two months,” Maddy smiled.  Riley and Kaya waved by to one another as the family left.  Maggie raised an eyebrow at Kaya as her daughter stared at the door.

            “What do you think about our new packmates?” Maggie asked.  Kaya shrugged her shoulders.

            “They’re alright,” Kaya answered.  Maggie shook her head.  She was not blind to the love-struck look Kaya was giving Riley. 

            “Alright, well go take a shower and we’ll watch a movie before you go to bed.”

            “El Dorado!”

            “No, anything but that.”

            “That’s my favorite movie!”

            “We’ve seen it a hundred times by now.  Let’s pick something else.”

            “Ugh, fine,” Kaya groaned.

            The following week passed by quickly.  Kaya and Riley were in the same school together and the two of them shared the same class.  Maggie noticed Kaya’s change in mood and was ecstatic about how happy her daughter was.  She told Kara and Lena all about Kaya’s crush on Riley and they all agreed that they would make a cute couple.

            Maggie and Lena prepared food for Kaya’s birthday party, while said birthday girl and Kara were banned from the kitchen.  Earlier they had tried to help and ended up having a flour fight, dirtying the kitchen and making Maggie mad.  Lena and Maggie worked thoroughly to finish the meal and Maggie was growing anxious.  She had a feeling that Alex would not show.  Noticing her anxiety, Lena laid her hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

            “Everything alright Maggie?” Lena asked.  Maggie startled slightly.

            “Yeah, um, everything’s fine,” Maggie lied.  Lena quirked an eyebrow and turned to face her.

            “Is it about Alex?” Lena pried. 

            Maggie sighed, “I just…I’ve got this awful feeling that she isn’t going to show up.  What am I supposed to tell Kaya if she doesn’t?”

            “She’ll show up.  She wouldn’t do that to her,” Lena countered.  Maggie shook her head and finished the dishes she was cleaning.  A knock on the door caused Kaya to bolt to her feet and run towards it.  Kara beat her to it and placed her hands on her hips.

            “Remember to look through the peep hole before you open the door,” Kara reminded.  Kaya crossed her arms and glared at the Kryptonian.

            “I’m not tall enough to look out of it!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “I forgot you’re just as short as your mother.  I should get you both a step stool,” Kara giggled.

            “I heard that Little Danvers!” Maggie called from the kitchen.

            “You were supposed to!” Kara yelled.  She turned to briefly use her x-ray vison before opening the door.  The entire pack was standing there with gifts in hand.  Kara had gotten to know the pack since they first made their selves known.  There were only seven of them, but their bond was strong. 

            “Hey everyone! Come in, come in!” Kara beamed.  The pack made their way into the home and greeted Kaya as they entered.  Riley came up to her and the two of them hugged before booting up the tv for games.  Kara held the door open as she saw Winn and James making their way down the hall.

            “Hey Kara!” Winn greeted.  He had several large boxes in his hands, “One of these is from J’onn.  He said sorry that he couldn’t make it.”

            “Thanks you two,” Kara thanked.  She helped the boys get settled then went to help set the large tables they had rented.  Maggie greeted Winn and James, laughing at the antics that they had caused on their last vigilante mission.  Kaya ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s stomach.

            “Is mama coming?” Kaya asked.  Maggie cringed.  She was hoping Kaya would not ask or notice that Alex had not come with Winn of James.

            “I don’t know mija.  She’s really busy at work,” Maggie lied.  Kaya looked at the ground sadly.

            “But…we haven’t seen her in so long.  I thought she’d be here for today,” Kaya mumbled.  Maggie dropped to her knees to lift Kaya’s chin, so she could meet her golden eyes.

            “I know love.  I’m sure she’s very upset that she can’t be here right now,” Maggie assured, hoping that it was not a lie as well.  Winn stepped forward and cleared his throat.

            “Actually, that big gift I brought was from Alex and me.  She couldn’t be here, but she asked me to wrap the present to make it all nice for you,” Winn smiled. 

            “Really?” Kaya asked.  She looked at Winn with a hopeful gleam to her eyes.

            “Yup, she told me to wish you a very big happy birthday and that she loves you a lot,” Winn smiled.  Kaya broke out into a wide smile and then hugged Winn before she ran off to play with Riley.  Maggie stood and hugged Winn as well.

            “You didn’t have to lie for her like that,” Maggie whispered.  Winn hugged her back tighter.

            “I did.  I kept telling Alex to come, but she ignored me every time.  I-I didn’t want to see Kaya sad about all this,” Winn whispered back.

            “You’re a good kid Winn.  Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  She turned to walk to the kitchen and noticed Kara’s angry crinkle.  “What’s the matter Little Danvers?”

            “She’s not going to show?” Kara asked angrily.  Maggie shook her head.  “I’ll go talk to her and drag her here if I have to.  She can’t miss Kaya’s birthday.”

            Maggie grabbed her hand before she could leave, “It’s alright Kara.  Just leave it.  I’ll handle it later, alright?”

            “Are you sure? I don’t mind getting her.”

            “I’m sure.  Let’s just go have fun with everyone.”

            Minus the little problem at the beginning with Alex not being there, the party went extremely well.  Kaya had gotten many gifts from the group and she held on tightly to the one Maggie had gotten her.  It was a kindle that she could use so long as Maggie approved of the books she bought.  Winn had won best present when Kaya opened the gifts he brought to reveal an XBOX One and several games.  Kaya had squealed in delight and hugged him profusely for the gifts.  Riley had gotten her new art supplies and Kaya hugged her tightly for the gifts.  The party ended early when Kara and the superfriends got a called in for work.  Winn made sure to set up the XBOX before he left, making sure that Kaya could play it when all of them left.  The pack helped clean and then gathered their things to leave as well.  The adults were busy conversing about when they should get together to run while Riley and Kaya spent time on the new console.  They laughed at the game they were playing and lied closely next to one another.  Maggie took a picture before ushering the two kids to stop playing the games and say by to one another.  The adults held back their laughter when Riley kissed Kaya on the cheek before leaving and Kaya stood there with a big blush across her cheeks.  Maggie was defiantly going to give her a hard time about that in the morning.

            “You have fun tonight mija?” Maggie asked as she helped Kaya put away her gifts. 

            “Yeah! Thank you, mom, for planning it!” Kaya thanked.  Kaya went to bed and Maggie went to her room and lied on her bed.  She stared at the ceiling and tightened her grips on the sheets.  She was mad and disappointed that Alex had decided not to show.  It pained her to see the hurt look in Kaya’s eyes when she had realized Alex was not coming.

            She woke about an hour later to soft poking on her nose.  She cracked her eyes open to see a teary-eyed Kaya with a stuffed red dragon in her arms.  The dragon’s arm was torn and was sadly hanging from its body. 

            “Mooom, Fang ripped,” Kaya pouted.  Maggie had bought Kaya the stuffed dragon when she had first adopted her.  It was one of the first positive things that Kaya had gained after her birth parents had died.  Maggie gently took the dragon from Kaya’s hands and inspected it.

            “I’ll take it somewhere to get fixed, alright? Come here,” Maggie assured.  She placed the dragon on her nightstand then opened her arms for Kaya.  Her daughter buried her head under Maggie’s chin and quickly became tired.

            “Mama could fix it,” Kaya mumbled sleepily.  Maggie tightened her grip on Kaya and let her energy wash over her to coax her into sleep.  Kaya was asleep in no time and Maggie moved her to the other side of the bed.  She tucked her in under the blankets and grabbed her phone.

            **Sawyer: Why weren’t you here tonight**

            Maggie knew it was probably not the best idea to text Alex, but she wanted to know why the agent decided to not show.  Three little dots appeared on the bottom of the text feed.

            **Danvers: Shit, I totally forgot.  How’s Kaya?**

            **Sawyer: Heartbroken.  You’re lucky that Winn saved your ass and told her that the gift he got was from both of you**

**Danvers: I’m so sorry.  I’ll…I’ll find a way to make it up to her**

**Sawyer: I hope you do**

Maggie turned off her phone and placed it next to the damaged dragon.  She would take it to Winn tomorrow to sew him back together.  Rolling over, she wrapped her arm around Kaya.  She knew tomorrow would be the same as every day.  A little bit empty without Alex, but still full because of her daughter.  She took a deep breath and let sleep overcome her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	9. Reign Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign makes her appearance part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I wanted to get the first part out there. This chapter is really short, while the next one will be longer. I didn't know the best way to split it up evenly, so I went this route. Enjoy!

Ch. 9 Reign Part 1

            Everything had been a mess since Kaya’s birthday.  Reign, a world killer as Winn had told Maggie, decided to wreak havoc on National City.  She had gravely wounded Kara and it took almost an entire year for her to heal.  During this time, Maggie had to work longer hours at work with the absence of Supergirl.  Crimes spiked even with Reign on the loose.  Kate had taken the responsibility of watching over Kaya when Maggie was unable to make it home on time.  The Omega took great care of Kaya and Maggie was eternally grateful. 

            Alex had been struggling with regaining control of her life for the last year.  Between her breakup with Maggie over a year ago, Kara getting hurt, and Reign making an appearance, she had little control over her life. She never did make it up to Kaya for missing her birthday twice now. She was fourteen now.  It was selfish of her to not see the pup, but she did not want to see Maggie.  She still was upset and hurt by the argument that had broken them.  Kara was angry with her as well but tried to stay as neutruel as she could.  With the appearance of Reign, things continued to spiral downwards.  Alex was gaining her courage to speak with Maggie again and hopefully see Kaya when information of another world killer came. Alex had no time to make amends and she had to rally agents to take the world killer into custody. 

Purity was ruthless with her screeching and had to be detained behind reinforced glass.  That did not stop her from mocking Alex and telling her that she threw away her chance at happiness.  Alex wanted to open the cell and beat the living daylights out of Purity but knew that the alien was right.  She had thrown away her happiness when she had walked out that door. She had lost her family because she could not continue arguing with Maggie and had let her emotions overrule her judgement. 

            Purity then escaped and Alex, Kara, J’onn, and Mon-el went to recapture her.  Mon-el had somehow returned from the future and was an apparent guardian of the Earth, which Alex scoffed at.  There was no way he was some guardian.  They tracked down Purity to the underground train station and Alex had a feeling that this would end badly.  Her heart stopped when Purity took down Kara and held her in a headlock, ready to snap her neck.  J’onn was trying to support the beam that Purity had broken and Mon-el was knocked unconscious. 

            “Julia, I know you’re in there.  Fight it, you’re strong enough.  You can win this,” Alex pleaded.  Purity fought for control over Julia’s body and lost the battle.  Julia dropped to the ground next to Kara and they both sighed with relief.  That was when Reign decided to show her face. 

            “Kneeling, good practice,” Reign smirked.  Alex drew her alien gun and fired at Reign, ignoring Kara’s pleas to stop.  The air left her body when Reign threw her to the side.  She tried to catch her breath, but Reign stomped on the right side of her torso.  Alex cried out in pain and felt her ribs begin to creak. 

            “You I kill first,” Reign growled.  Her eyes glowed red and Alex prepared herself for the worst.  A blur of black collided into Reign, shoving her from Alex.  The agent groaned in relief and shakily got to her hands and knees.  She looked up to see Reign in pain.  Alex’s heart stopped once more as she got a glimpse of the figure that had attacked Reign.  It was Kaya in her wolf form.  A blur of dark brown came from the left of Alex and she reached out to try and stop Maggie from charging at the world killer.  Maggie’s teeth sunk into Reign’s shoulder causing the woman to yell in pain and frustration.  She swung her fist and landed a solid strike to Maggie’s side.  The brown wolf dropped to the ground and Kaya lunged for Reign again.  The world killer was ready this time and dodged Kaya’s sharp fangs.  Maggie shook the dust from her fur and joined Kaya in attacking Reign.  The world killer dodged the attacks, dancing a dangerous tango with the two wolves.

            “ENOUGH!” Reign hollered.  She grabbed Maggie by the back of the neck and threw her aside before landing a blow to Kaya’s head.  Kaya landed on the ground and shifted back to her human form from the pain.  Reign picked Kaya up by her jacket and brought her face to face with her.

            “You dare attack me? I am a world killer.  I will bring this world to its knees,” Reign snarled.  Kaya kicked her legs out and tried to extract herself from Reign’s grip.  Her left hand slipped to her back pocket and Alex’s eyes widened when she saw the glint of a green blade.  Where had Kaya gotten Kryptonite? Reign noticed the blade too late and Kaya stabbed it into the woman’s shoulder.  She yelled in agony dropping Kaya to the ground.  Kaya grunted with the impact and had no time to dodge Reign’s next attack.  Reign’s foot struck her in the stomach, sending her flying.

            “KAYA!” Alex screamed.  She found her gun and started to fire on the weakened world killer.  Reign staggered from each hit and let loose a blast of heat vision. Alex dodged to the side to avoid the ray and felt panic rise in her chest as Reign stalked towards Kaya.  Reign drew the knife from her wound and glared at the beaten teen.  She steadied the knife to strike but was thwarted by Maggie.  Maggie snarled viciously at Reign and ripped at her flesh.  Reign had to knock aside Maggie and dodge the unrestrained attacks.  Alex got to her feet and ran to Kaya.  She jumped over debris and dropped to her knees next to the teen.  Her entire world stopped when she took in Kaya’s injured body.  Her leg was twisted at a strange angle, along with her arm.  Blood seeped from the wound on her head…too much blood.  A small trickle of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth and Alex dropped her head low to Kaya’s chest.  Her breathing sounded like water was in her lungs.  She was bleeding internally.  Alex went to steady Kaya’s head but stumbled backwards when Maggie lunged at her.  The brown wolf’s eyes were frantic and filled with rage.  She snarled and snapped at Alex, standing protectively over Kaya. 

            “Mags…I won’t hurt her.  You know I won’t,” Alex soothed.  She got to her knees and stayed in a crouched position.  Maggie continued to snarl and dropped herself lower over Kaya.  Alex cringed at the sight of the Kryptonite blade stuck in Maggie’s shoulder.  Reign must have stabbed her before she fled.  Alex held out her hands in front of her in a show of submission.

            “Maggie, let me help her.  She needs medical attention,” Alex pleaded.  Maggie glared at her and Alex was afraid that she was too far gone.  She had to take a risk.  She reached out her hands slowly towards Maggie and the wolf snarled.  “Baby, it’s just me.  You know me.”

            Maggie continued to snarl but did not shy away from Alex’s hands.  Her fingers met the soft fur of the enraged wolf and she soothingly ran her hands down the wolf’s chest. 

            “Come back to me Maggie.  Please come back,” Alex pleaded.  She stroked Maggie’s chest for an agonizing amount of time before she felt the wolf quiver beneath her fingers.  She raised her head to see pained eyes.  Maggie moved aside and let Alex near Kaya, whimpering softly.  Alex steadied Kaya’s head and tried to stop the bleeding as best as she could.  J’onn and Kara rushed towards them and immediately dropped to one knee next to them.

            “Oh Rao…. wha-what do you need me to do?” Kara asked. 

            “X-ray her.  See if her spine is broken anywhere,” Alex commanded.  Kara squinted and shook her head.

            “No spinal break but…Alex…she’s.”

            “You need to take her to the DEO now.  You have to move her as gently as you can, but we can’t wait any longer.”

            “I need something to put her on.  I can’t just move her like that without harming her more,” Kara objected.  J’onn quickly broke away some of the guard rails and placed it down next to Kaya. 

            “Move her gently onto this,” J’onn commanded.  Kara moved to his side to help lift Kaya onto the guard railing.  Kaya whimpered, and Maggie snarled. 

            “Easy, easy,” Alex soothed.  She leaned over Kaya once she was moved and sighed in relief when her eyes fluttered open.

            “Ma-ma?” Kaya choked.  Her gold eyes barely focused on Alex’s face.

            “I’m here firecracker.  I’m here.  Kara’s going to take you to the DEO, alright? You’re going to be alright,” Alex assured.

            “Mo-m.  Wa-want mom,” Kaya whimpered.  Maggie shifted back to her human form and leaned over Kaya.  She tried to hide her panic as she gently cupped Kaya’s cheek.

            “I’m here mija.  You’re going to be alright,” Maggie soothed.  Kaya whimpered and leaned into her touch. 

            “I need to take her now,” Kara said.  She gripped the edges of the railing and carefully carried Kaya out of the hole in the ceiling.  J’onn grabbed onto Alex and Maggie, commanding Mon-el to bring Julia back to base.  Alex reached out and grabbed onto Maggie’s shaky hand and held one in hers while J’onn flew them back to the DEO. 

            Medics waited for them the moment they touched the ground.  Alex’s ribs were on fire, but she needed to help Hamilton with Kaya.  She did not notice that Maggie was following close behind her.  They turned the corner to see a distraught Kara standing in the doorway to the medical wing.  Kara turned her attention towards them and felt herself weaken as Maggie drew closer.  The Kryptonite dagger was still lodged in her back. 

            “I grabbed Tom and Maddy.  They’re in there helping Dr. Hamilton,” Kara announced.  Alex noticed Kara’s drained look and turned to see Maggie staggering behind her.

            “You need medical attention,” Alex stated.  She tried to coax Maggie towards another room but was met with resistance.  Maggie did not speak but her eyes were glued to where Kaya was.  Alex apologized then pulled the dagger from Maggie’s shoulder, earning her a snarl in response.  

            “Kara, can you take her to the room next door?” Alex asked.  Maggie’s eyes went wide, and she moved passed Alex.  Kara was quick to intercept her, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s torso.  There were still small traces of Kryptonite in the wound, but Kara was strong enough to pull Maggie with her.  Maggie struggled against her arms and fought to free herself.  Alex quickly handed the knife to a different agent, ordering him to lock it away.  She washed her hands then donned on a pair a gloves.  She was halfway through putting on the second glove when the alarms around Kaya started to blare. 

            “She’s crashing!” one of the other medics yelled.  Alex rushed forward to help the other doctors and had to bite the inside of her cheek when a mournful howl tore through the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	10. Reign Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your comments!

 Ch. 10 Reign Part 2             

             Four hours later, Alex sat with her head in her hands.  She took a deep breath and stared at the blood that had gotten on her shirt.  Kaya had made it, but it was touch and go.  Her left leg was shattered, along with her right arm, a severe concussion, nine of her ribs on the left side were broken, they had to repair her left lung, and major internal bleeding.  They had lost her a few times because of the blood loss.  Tom walked out of the room that Kaya rested in, carrying a chart in his hands.  He looked up to see Alex and went to sit next to the agent. 

            “We intubated her.  It will help her get enough oxygen to survive.  We’ll have to watch her closely overnight.  We can take her off the oxygen if her levels rise enough,” Tom informed.  Alex wearily met his gaze.

            “She’ll be okay?” Alex murmured.

            Tom nodded, “She’s a fighter.  This won’t take her down.”

            Alex dropped her head back to her hands once more and breathed in a sigh of relief.  As long as they watched Kaya closely, she would be alright.  Kara scurried towards them.  She had changed into her civilian clothes and had a frantic look in her eyes.

            “Is she alright?” Kara asked.

            “We’re watching her for the night.  Once her oxygen levels return to normal, we will give her an oxygen mask instead.  Otherwise, we fixed any internal bleeding,” Tom answered.  Kara sighed in relief.

            “Oh thank Rao,” Kara breathed.  Alex jumped to her feet and instantly regretted it when her ribs protested.  Tom steadied her as she swayed.

            “Where’s Maggie? Is she alright?” Alex questioned.  Kara scratched her head.

            “She’s not going to be happy when she wakes up,” Kara mumbled.

            “What do you mean when she wakes up?” Alex demanded.

            “We had to sedate her.  She kept trying to break free and I couldn’t hold her anymore.  They stitched up her shoulder and she had a mild concussion.  Otherwise she’ll be okay,” Kara explained.  She looked at Alex with a worried expression, “We have a bigger problem.”

            “What could be worse than what just happened?”

            “We had to sedate Maggie because she kept saying she was going to kill Reign.  She kept spouting that even as we sedated her,” Kara met Alex’s gaze, “She told us who Reign was.  She recognized her scent.  Alex, it’s Sam.”

            “Wha-what?” Alex stammered.  Sam Arias was one of their friends.  They had met when Alex and Maggie were patrolling an event held by Lena.  They quickly became good friends.  How could they have missed all the signs?

            “Go, be with Maggie.  I don’t think she will take it well when she figures out we sedated her.  We’ll deal with the whole Reign situation after you check on her,” Kara suggested.  Alex looked back to Kaya’s room. 

            “I-I can’t leave her by herself,” Alex stammered.

            “I’ll go sit in there with her.  I’ve contacted the rest of the pack.  They’ll be here soon and I’m sure they’ll want to stay by both of their sides.”

            “O-okay.  I’ll go see Maggie.  Please tell me if anything changes with Kaya.”

            “Of course.”

            Alex hurried to where they had kept Maggie.  She entered the room and took a shuddery breath when she saw the woman lying in the bed.  She slept peacefully and her breathing was slow.  Alex sat down next to the woman, grabbing onto one of her hands.  She brought her hand to her lips, kissing them softly.

            “I’m so sorry.  I-I should have made sure you two were never at the subway.  Had I known…I would have gotten you out of there,” Alex apologized.  She shook her head, “They said Kaya should be alright.  But…she…she’s hurt pretty bad.  We’ll need to help her once she wakes up.”

            She felt Maggie stir.  Alex looked at Maggie’s face and felt a smile come to hers when the woman opened her eyes. 

            “A-Alex…wha-.”

            “You’re alright Mags, you’re alright.  Let me call Maddy or Tom so they can come check on you,” Alex soothed.  She pressed the call button next to the bed and grabbed the water cup that was next to Maggie’s bed. “Drink slowly.”

            “Ka-Kaya.  Where’s Kaya.  I’ve…ugh…got to get to Kaya,” Maggie grunted.  She tried to get off the bed and Alex pressed her down gently.

            “Easy, they sedated you pretty heavily and you’ve got a concussion.  Let’s get you checked out first, then we can go see Kaya,” Alex said.  Maggie grumbled against her hands.

            “I’m going to kill her,” Maggie growled, “How could we not have known that Sam was Reign?”

            “I don’t know but we’ll get to the bottom of this.  I promise.”

            “Just like you promised to make it up to Kaya,” Maggie spat.  Alex flinched at the statement.  She probably deserved that. 

            “I-I haven’t been there for either of you…I’m so sorry.  I don’t expect you to believe me, but I promise you, I will be there for both of you as you heal.  I won’t run again,” Alex promised.  Maggie glared at Alex.

            “Kaya was heartbroken that you never came back.  You…you can’t do that to her again.  If you do, I’ll never forgive you,” Maggie threatened.  Her eyes glinted angrily at the agent.  Alex nodded her head and averted her gaze. 

            “I won’t abandon her again…I won’t abandon you again,” Alex vowed.  Maddy walked in the room interrupting the two of them.

            “Alpha, good to see you awake.  Let me check your vitals then you can go to Kaya,” Maddy stated.  Maggie nodded her head and waited for Maddy to finish her examination.  The minute Maddy cleared her, Maggie jumped from her bed.  Her legs wobbled underneath her and Alex caught her before she fell. 

            “Let me help you,” Alex murmured.  Maggie did not argue and let Alex lead her to Kaya’s room. 

            “Oh mija,” Maggie whimpered.  She pushed away from Alex and stumbled to Kaya’s side.  A cast adorned her leg and arm, bruising across the side of her face, a tube in her mouth to help her breathe, and a bandage wrapped around her head.  Maggie carefully cupped Kaya’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.  “My brave, brave little one.”

            Alex waited by the door and watched the two of them.  She walked over to them and winced as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed.  Maggie looked up at the action.

            “Are you hurt?” she asked.  Alex shook her head.

            “Nothing I can’t handle.  A couple of bruised ribs and a giant bruise on my ass.”

            Maggie looked to the door when she felt the presence of her pack.  Chloe was the first in the door and went straight to the Alpha’s side.  She kept a respectable distance from her but dropped down to her knees to look at Kaya.  Max and Kaien stood by the door, keeping watch and Kate entered right after.  She went straight to Maggie and wrapped her arms around the Alpha.  Her soothing energy washed over the occupants of the room, calming their nerves.  Maggie leaned into the embrace, feeling herself relax.

            “We’ll all be here until she wakes.  Maddy said that they’ll bring Riley once the doctors remove the breathing tube,” Kate stated. 

            “Max, Kaien…guard the door.  No one enters without my permission,” Maggie commanded.  Max and Kaien nodded, shifting to their wolf forms.  They sat outside the door, keeping watch over their packmates.  Chloe pulled up a chair for Kate then grabbed the open one next to Alex.  The agent shared a small smile with the blonde before standing.

            “If you insist on staying here, I’ll get some cots moved in.  The room is big enough for two,” Alex commented.  She walked out the door and took a deep breath.  Hopefully Kaya would wake soon.

            The breathing tube was removed several days later.  Kaya’s oxygen levels had increased to more normal levels and the doctors agreed to leaving her with an oxygen mask instead for a few more days.  The teen had yet to wake or show any signs of rising.  The pack stayed by her side for the entirety of the time, keeping a careful on their pup.  Maggie did not sleep, even with the protests from the others.  She wanted to be awake for when Kaya woke.  Her wolf was antsy, snarling to break free. 

Riley could visit but was only allowed to stay for a few hours a day.  She still had school to attend and her parents did not want to overwhelm her with seeing her battered friend.  Kate and Chloe were becoming concerned for Maggie’s wellbeing.  The Omega and Beta knew that the lack of sleep and food were starting to take its toll on her. 

            “Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?” Chloe asked.  Alex had just walked in with half a dozen boxes of pizza. 

            “Um…sure,” Alex answered.  She followed Chloe out of the room and down the hall.  The blonde turned to look the agent in the eyes.

            “You need to get Maggie out for a few hours,” Chloe stated.

            “What makes you think I can get her to leave? She won’t talk to me,” Alex grumbled.  Chloe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

            “God, you two are such a pain.  Convince her, drag her out if you have to.  She’s not helping anyone with her pent up anger and agitation.  Her wolf is making the pack anxious,” Chloe growled. 

            “Yeah, cuz dragging a werewolf is going to be easy.”

            “Figure something out! It’s not healthy for her.  She hasn’t slept in three days nor has she eaten.  At this rate, she’s going to run herself dry.”

            Alex looked at the ground.  She knew Maggie was struggling but had no idea that she had not been taking care of herself.

            “I’ll talk to her,” Alex sighed.  Chloe nodded her head and walked back to the room.  Alex stayed there, gathering her wits to talk to Maggie.  Taking a deep breath, she went back to Kaya’s room.  She leaned against the doorframe and watched Maggie solemnly.  Maggie had her head in her hands and her shoulders were slumped. 

            “Hey, Maggie? Can I talk to you?” Alex asked.  Maggie looked at her tiredly. 

            “I’m not leaving Kaya’s side,” Maggie growled.  Kate placed a steadying hand on Maggie’s shoulder, trying her best to soothe her.

            “We’ll watch her.  If anything changes, we’ll find you,” Kate promised.  Maggie shook her head but stood. 

            “Come on then Danvers,” Maggie gritted out.  Alex flinched at the use of her last name.  She motioned for Maggie to follow, leading them to one of the sparring rooms.  Maggie crossed her arms when she noticed where they were.

            “What’re we doing here?” Maggie questioned.

            “Maggie, please talk to me.  I know you haven’t been sleeping lately or eating,” Alex pleaded.  Maggie narrowed her eyes.

            “Did you bring me all the way here to talk? I’ve got better things to do.”

            “What you need to do is take care of yourself.”

            “No, what I need to do is take care of Kaya.”

            “How do you suppose you’ll take care of Kaya when you can’t take care of yourself?” Alex questioned.  She saw the dangerous glint in Maggie’s eyes.  Alex wanted to challenge her.  She wanted her to get upset, to let it all go.  “You can barely stand.  How would you help her if you passed out?”

            “You don’t know anything Danvers.  I’ll be fine,” Maggie growled.

            “If you’re so fine, then take me down,” Alex growled back. 

            “Oh please Danvers, you wouldn’t be able to fight me with those bruised ribs.”

            “Then it shouldn’t be a challenge for you…unless you’re scared.”

            Maggie growled and lunged for Alex.  The agent dodged the aggressive Alpha, landing a taunting hit to her back.  Maggie stumbled then turned to glare at Alex.  Alex merely motioned for Maggie to come at her again, earning her a snarl in return.  Maggie lunged for Alex again and landed a hit against Alex’s side.  Alex gritted her teeth and used Maggie’s momentum to take her to the ground.  She held her down with an arm across her chest, keeping her to the ground.

            “Let me go Danvers,” Maggie snarled.  Alex knew that Maggie should be able to fight back but the woman was weak from a lack of sleep, nutrition, and her concussion would be healing slowly. 

            “Not happening.  Not until you talk to me,” Alex countered. 

            “God damn it, let me go!” Maggie hollered.  Her eyes glinted with the need to shift.  To take Alex to the ground and pin her down herself.  Her wolf did not want to submit.

            “Just talk to me,” Alex tried.  She kept a steady pressure on Maggie’s chest, noticing her anger bubble over.  Something else bubbled over as well in her eyes.  Fear, panic, sorrow.  Alex was shocked to see the emotions cascade through the pinned woman’s eyes. 

            “Get off me Danvers,” Maggie growled.  Her voice shook with every word. 

            “Maggie, what’s the matter? Why can’t you just talk to me?”

            “I don’t need to tell you anything.”

            “This is a relationship.  We talk about things.”

            “No.  This isn’t a relationship.  You left…we broke up when you walked out that door.”

            “Ma-Maggie.  I didn’t…I didn’t want to leave.  We just…we just kept arguing and I couldn’t go a couple more rounds.  It was killing me just as much as it was killing you,” Alex stammered.

            “You kept asking things that couldn’t be,” Maggie stated.  Alex shook her head.

            “That isn’t important right now.  What’s important is that you tell me what’s bothering you,” Alex firmly said.  Maggie growled beneath her. 

            “You wanna know what’s bothering me?”

            “Yes!”

            “I’m scared!” Maggie admitted.  Alex flinched at the admission. 

            “I’m freaking terrified.  I’m terrified that I’m going to lose the only thing good left in my life.  I can’t lose her.  I-I’ve lost so much and she came into my life.  When I thought things could only get worse…Kaya came into my life.  She’s been there for me through everything awful that’s ever happened to me.  I-I,” Maggie stammered.  Tears filled her eyes and her body shook, “I can’t lose her.”

            Alex moved her arm away from Maggie’s chest then pulled her into a tight embrace.  Maggie shook against her.  She rubbed her hand along Maggie’s back, trying her best to soothe her.  “You’re not going to lose her.”

            “Yo-you don’t know that.  She could di-die in her sleep, she could just ne-never wake up,” Maggie cried.  Alex held her closely as she continued to cry.  Her heart broke seeing Maggie this way.  She was broken…and she had contributed to the pain.  She had left and had destroyed the foundations she had made with Maggie.  Maggie trusted her, saw her as her family and she had walked away.

            “She’ll make it Mags.  You’re daughter is just as strong and stubborn as you.  She’ll get through this,” Alex assured.  She would talk to Maggie later about the hole she had left.  For now, she needed to assure Maggie that Kaya would be alright. 

            They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.  Maggie’s sobs had subsided and now silent tears fell.  Her body felt heavy against Alex and soon she fell asleep against her.  Alex gently picked her up and carried her bridal style back to Kaya’s room.  She was greeted with angry snarls from Max and Kaien.  The two wolves bared their teeth at Alex.

            “Easy, she just fell asleep.  Let me take her inside so she can rest,” Alex whispered.  Max and Kaien backed away, letting Alex into the room.  She gently lied Maggie on the cot and covered her with the quilt that lied there.  Chloe walked up beside her and laid her hand on Alex’s shoulder.

            “Thank you,” Chloe thanked. 

            “It’s the least I could do.  I’ve done so much damage here,” Alex sighed.  Chloe wrapped her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

            “I know you’ll fix the damage,” Chloe whispered.  Alex looked at Maggie’s sleeping form and hoped she was right. 

            A week had passed since the incident in the sparing room.  Maggie slept more and started to eat.  Alex would come by everyday to keep her company.  She tried to rekindle what they had, but it would be a long process.  The rest of the pack was allowed to return to their homes for the day.  They had been cooped up in the DEO for far too long and needed time to refresh themselves.  Alex was busy tinkering with a new way of capturing Reign and Maggie was reading a book.  The two of them were torn from their activities when the heart rate monitor increased slightly.  Maggie jumped to her feet with Alex close behind.  Alex checked the monitors and her eyes widened.

            “She’s waking up!” Alex exclaimed.  Maggie looked at Kaya’s face, noticing the furrowing of her brows.  Alex moved to her side after pushing the call button for Dr. Hamilton. 

            “Come on firecracker, open your eyes for us,” Alex coaxed.  Kaya groaned softly and struggled to open her eyes.  Her golden eyes blinked open slowly and they searched for her mothers’.

            “Mo-om,” Kaya groaned.  Maggie smiled through tears.

            “There’s my brave girl,” Maggie cried.  She cupped her cheek as best as she could with the mask on her face.

            “Hey firecracker, I’m going to take this mask off you alright?”

            “Ma-ma,” Kaya smiled.  Alex moved the mask away from Kaya’s face and kissed her softy on the forehead.

            “You scared us for a bit,” she chuckled wearily.  Maggie helped Kaya drink from a cup of water while Alex checked her vitals.  Dr. Hamilton walked in and smiled at the trio. 

            “Well look who’s awake,” Dr. Hamilton smiled.  Kaya smiled weakly at her.  Dr. Hamilton looked at her medical charts. 

            “Home?” Kaya asked weakly.  Maggie rubbed her thumb against Kaya’s hand.

            “Can we take her home?” Maggie asked.  Alex caught the “we” and felt warmth fill her chest.

            “I’d like to keep her for a few more days just to be a 100% sure that she’ll be alright.  Tom or Maddy will need to check her vitals as well,” Dr. Hamilton stated. 

            “I heard my favorite niece is awake!” Winn yelled from the doorway. 

            “I’m your only niece,” Kaya giggled.  Winn beamed at her and made his way to the bed. 

            “Glad to see you awake,” Winn smiled.  “I heard someone missed this little guy.”

            Winn brought out what he had hidden behind his back.  Kaya’s eyes lit up with excitement.  “Fang!” She grabbed onto the red stuffed dragon and pulled it to her chest. 

            “He’s good as new,” Winn smiled. 

            “Thank you Uncle Winn!” Kaya gleamed.  Maggie smiled and sat down beside Kaya.  Kaya’s eyes started to droop as she held onto the stuffed animal. 

            “Sleepy,” Kaya murmured.

            “Go to sleep mija, we’ll be here when you wake up,” Maggie chimed.  She leaned over to kiss Kaya on the head.

            “Love you mom.”

            “I love you too mija.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	11. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family needs a chance to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away for a conference all weekend starting tomorrow so I am going to post two chapters today to make up for it.
> 
> Trigger warning for Slight Homophobia

Ch. 11 Healing

            Several weeks had passed since Kaya was released from the DEO med bay.  She was given crutches to help her walk around for limited amounts of time.  Her arm was healing nicely, allowing her to handle the crutches for a little bit before she would need to take a break.  Her leg was not healing as fast, making Maggie and Alex nervous.  With her werewolf powers, Kaya’s leg should be healing at the same speed as her arm.  Maggie had taken time off until her daughter’s wounds had healed completely.  She wanted to be there for Kaya when she needed her.  The teen still needed assistance when she bathed and moved around the room.  Alex took time off to help both of them.  Maggie still had a slight concussion giving her trouble if she moved around too fast.  The agent made sure to stock up the food supply and calm the nerves of both the Weres. 

            Maggie prepared dinner while Alex read through paperwork that J’onn had sent to her.  The two of them settled into a steady rhythm of working around one another.  Maggie could not deny that her wolf was calmer when Alex was around.  That she felt hole, even if they were not in a relationship anymore. 

            “Danvers, can you help me cut some of the vegetables?” Maggie asked. 

            “Sure,” Alex answered.  She moved off the couch to help Maggie cut the vegetables.  She moved smoothly while she worked around Maggie.  Alex lifted her head when she heard crutches.  Kaya had an annoyed look plastered on her face as she struggled to get into the living room. 

            “You need help firecracker?” Alex asked.  Kaya looked at her momentarily before she looked away.

            “No,” Kaya answered bluntly.  Alex was confused by the bluntness of the answer.  Maggie seemed to have come to the same conclusion. 

            “Mija, everything alright?” Maggie asked. 

            “I’m fine,” Kaya growled.  She sat down on the couch and changed the channel on the television.  Maggie held back her irritation at Kaya’s tone.  She knew that things were difficult, but that did not mean she was alright with the attitude. 

            “Easy, you know she doesn’t mean to snap,” Alex calmed.

            “I know, but she’s being difficult,” Maggie growled. 

            “Sounds like someone else I know,” Alex teased.  Maggie rolled her eyes and continued to cook.  They worked in silence while the dull sound from the television drawled.  Alex leaned against the counter and watched Maggie move around the kitchen.

            “You just going to stand there and watch me Danvers?” Maggie asked.

            “I’m banned from the kitchen…besides, I like the view,” Alex teased. 

            “It beats seeing my kitchen on fire,” Maggie teased back. 

            “One time.  I burn the kitchen down one time and you ban me from the kitchen,” Alex grumbled.

            “Try five times Danvers,” Maggie laughed.  They giggled and helped each other clean the dishes.  They talked with one another in hushed tunes and laughed at each other’s banters.  A thud then an “Ow” sounded from the living room, causing them to startle.  Maggie and Alex dropped the dishes in the sink and ran to the living room.  Kaya was sprawled on the ground, struggling to push herself to her feet.

            “Mija, are you alright?” Maggie asked.  She tried to help Kaya up, earning a soft growl from the teen. 

            “I’m fine! Can’t you just leave me alone for five seconds?!” Kaya growled.  She grabbed her crutches and struggled to her bedroom.  Maggie was in shock with the way Kaya reacted.  She looked at Alex with panic and uncertainty in her eyes. 

            “Let me go talk to her.  I’ll try to see what’s wrong,” Alex smiled, following the sounds of Kaya’s crutches.  The noise stopped and was followed by the slamming of the bedroom door.  Alex knocked on it softly.

            “Kaya? Can I come in?” Alex asked.  Kaya did not answer her and Alex leaned against the door. 

            “ _I didn’t mean to growl at mom,_ ” Kaya spoke in Kryptonian.  Kara had started teaching the pup half a year ago and the two of them spent every waking moment conversing in the language. 

            “ _I know little one.  Can I come in? I just want to talk with you,_ ” Alex responded. 

            “ _Fine,_ ” Kaya grumbled.  Alex opened the door and saw Kaya curled up on her bed.  Her right leg was held close to her chest and she stared at her left one. 

            “What’s the matter firecracker? You’ve never reacted to mom that way,” Alex asked.  Kaya shook her head and glared at her leg.  “Is your leg bothering you?”

            “I’m sorry I was mean to mom.  I-I shouldn’t have growled at her,” Kaya apologized.  Alex wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the side of her head.

            “It’s okay, mom will understand,” Alex assured.  She kept on arm around Kaya and placed the other on her left thigh.  “What’s really bothering you?”

            Kaya fiddled with the hem of her pants and leaned against Alex.  The two of them sat in silence.  Alex kept her arm wrapped protectively around Kaya’s shoulders. 

            “I can’t feel my leg,” Kaya admitted softly.  Alex tightened her grip on Kaya.

            “What firecracker?”

            “I-I can’t feel my leg.  It’s been going numb every so often during the last week, but I thought it was just healing.  When I was on the couch I-I tried to massage it but…but I couldn’t feel anything.  I kept poking at it and there was no feeling at all,” Kaya explained.

            “So you panicked and fell off the couch,” Alex added.  Kaya nodded her head. “Why haven’t you two been telling us about this?”

            “I-I didn’t want you two to keep worrying about me.  You’ve already taken work off so much and I’ve been hogging all your time.  I-I didn’t want to burden you anymore,” Kaya admitted.

            “Firecracker, you’ll never be a burden to us.  You can’t hide something this big from us,” Alex reprimanded.  Kaya closed her eyes and her tears flowed.

            “Ma-mama, I’m scared,” Kaya sniffled. 

            “We’ll figure this out.  Do you want to take a bath or anything? Something to help calm you down?” Alex asked. 

            “I hate baths,” Kaya grumbled.

            “I know little one.  The water will help your sore ribs, that I know you jostled when you fell.”

            “Ugh, fine.”

            Alex carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on the counter while she ran the water.  Once the bath was prepared she helped her into the soapy water, earning a grumble from Kaya. “I don’t like baths.”

            “I’ll get you some tea, how’s that sound?” Alex asked.  Kaya smiled brightly at her.  “I’ll take that as my answer.”

            Alex left Kaya in the bath and headed to the kitchen where Maggie leaned against the sink.  The older Were looked up when Alex entered.  Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her close to her chest.  Maggie relaxed into the embrace and felt her wolf settle. 

            “How is she?” Maggie asked. 

            “She’s grumbling in the bath right now,” Alex answered.

            “How’d you possibly get her in the bath?”

            “I promised to get her some tea.”

            “Of course,” Maggie chucked.  Alex laid her forehead against Maggie’s. “What else is wrong?”

            “We need to take her back to the DEO.  She’s been lying about pain in her left leg…well…the lack of pain or anything in her left leg,” Alex commented.

            “What? Why would she be lying to us?”

            “She thinks that we’d be burdened with how much attention she needs right now.  Apparently, she’s been loosing feeling in her leg for the last week.”

            “Do you think I can go talk to her? Would she let me?” Maggie asked.  Alex pulled away from Maggie with a soft smile.

            “I’m sure she’d love to talk to you.  She feels really bad about growling at you.”

            “I’ll let it slide this one time,” Maggie sighed.  She scurried to the bathroom leaving Alex to make some tea.

            Maggie knocked on the bathroom door before entering.  Kaya tilted her head backwards to meet her mother’s gaze.

            “Hi,” Kaya greeted sheepishly.  Maggie smiled and sat down on the edge of the tub.  She rested her hand in the water.  “I’m sorry I growled at you.”

            “It’s alright mija.  Alex told me about your leg,” Maggie spoke.  Kaya turned her attention to the soapy water.  “Hey, hey, hey…I’m not mad.  Just, tell me the truth.”

            “I’m sorry…I-I didn’t want to burden you more,” Kaya whispered.  Maggie scooted Kaya forward, ignoring the fact that she was still fully dressed.  The water seeped into her clothing and she hugged Kaya close to her chest.  The teen turned in her arms, burying her head beneath Maggie’s chin.  Her tiny frame shook with unshed tears.

            “It’s alright mija, it’s alright,” Maggie soothed, releasing calming pheromones.  She held onto Kaya well after the water went cold.  Alex knocked on the doorframe, holding two mugs in her hands. 

            “Hey, the water is getting cold.  You two better hop out,” Alex smiled.  She put down the mugs and grabbed one of their fluffiest towels and sat on the tub’s edge.  Maggie assisted Kaya with standing and the teen tiredly fell into Alex’s open arms. 

            “Alright firecracker, let’s get you dressed then onto the couch.  We’ll eat and watch some movies,” Alex chimed.

            “To Shilbalba?”

            “To Shilbalba!” the two of them giggled and Maggie groaned.

            “We aren’t seriously watching El Dorado again are we?”

            “If that’s what Kaya wants, that’s what she’ll get,” Alex smiled.  Maggie shook her head and stood from the tub.  Water dripped from her soaked clothes.  “Uh no, you better stay there and remove your soaked clothing before you leave the tub.”

            “Yes ma’am,” Maggie sighed.  Alex carried Kaya to her bedroom before depositing her on the bed. 

            “What’ll it be firecracker? Plaid pajamas? Sweatshirt? How about this cute onesie?” Alex asked.

            “I am not wearing that Christmas onesie.  Why is that even in there anymore?” Kaya grumbled.  Alex smiled and laid out different outfits for Kaya to choose from.  Kaya picked out a sweatshirt, plaid sweats, and boxers. 

            “You’re just like your mother,” Alex scoffed.  Kaya smiled at her and grabbed her necklace from the bedside table.  Alex waited patiently for her to dress, leaning against the dresser. 

            “Mama, can you grab me socks?  My foot is cold,” Kaya asked.  Alex smiled and grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks then kneeled to put them on Kaya’s feet.  She held Kaya’s left foot in her hand and rubbed it softly.  She looked up at Kaya and the teen shook her head.  “Can you carry me to the living room? I don’t want to use the crutches.”

            “Of course, firecracker,” Alex chimed.  She stood and kissed the side of her head before picking her up carefully. 

            The three of them were halfway through the second movie when Kaya started to dose off.  Maggie picked her up and carried her to their bed.  It would be easier to take care of Kaya if she was in their bed.  Maggie tucked her in and went to get ready for bed.  Alex waited by the doorframe awkwardly.  She did not stay in the same bed as Maggie.  She usually slept on the couch.

            “Danvers, get in here.  You can sleep on the other side of Kaya,” Maggie called.  Alex took a deep breath and grabbed a change of clothes from her duffel.  The two of them readied themselves for bed while Kaya slept peacefully.  Maggie lied down on her right while Alex lied down on her left.

            “Those painkillers knock her out each time,” Maggie whispered.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and the teen snuggled against her chest.

            “When we go to the DEO, I’ll see if Dr. Hamilton or Tom can lower the dosage.  Keep her from passing out after she takes each one,” Alex whispered back.  Maggie held out her hand for Alex and the agent entwined their fingers.  They smiled at one another and drifted into sleep.

            The family found themselves at the DEO early the next morning.  Kaya was grumpy because Alex told her to not eat before going in for the check-up.  That way all tests could be run, and they would not have to return.  Maggie paced outside the med-bay as Alex leaned against the wall.  The two of them waited for Tom and Dr. Hamilton to run tests on why Kaya was losing feeling in her leg.  Tom exited the med-bay and bowed his head to Maggie.

            “Alpha,” Tom greeted. 

            “How is she? What did you find?” Maggie asked.

            Tom scratched the back of his head, “Um…do you want the good news or the bad news?”

            “Bad news first,” Alex spoke.  She moved to Maggie’s side and took the detective’s hand.

            “There was a sever infection in her leg.  I think I know what caused it,” Tom explained.

            “What do you think it was?” Alex asked. 

            “I’m having Dr. Hamilton grab the samples that were taken from Kaya’s wounds.  If my calculations are correct, there should be traces of silver or mercury in the wound.”

            “How would Reign have gotten silver or mercury? She didn’t know we existed.

            “Kaya crashed into a kiosk when Reign threw her.  There’s a chance that there was silver jewelry on that kiosk,” Tom explained.  Dr. Hamilton ran to them with samples on a tray that she carried.  Tom inspected the contents and picked one up with a gloved hand.  He grimaced at the small object.  “This is pure silver.”

            “How did the kiosk owner obtain pure silver? No one makes pure silver jewelry anymore.  Jewelry nowadays are only 92.5% silver max,” Maggie growled. 

            “This person did.  I don’t know how or why they had pure silver, but I’ll have one of the pack investigate,” Tom answered. 

            “What does that mean for Kaya?” Alex questioned. 

            “She won’t be able to use that leg.  It’s beyond repair.  There were small traces of silver residue still in her leg, which caused it to become infected.  Good news, you brought her in early enough that the infection had only gotten to her knee,” Tom explained.  He looked at the ground in sorrow. 

            “Is-is there nothing else we can do?” Maggie stammered.

            “I’m sorry Alpha.  There is nothing else we can do.  We have to amputate the leg before the infection spreads,” Tom answered sadly.  Maggie leaned heavily into Alex. “We’re going to put her under in half an hour.  You can go see her before we go back.”

            Maggie nodded her head and pulled Alex along with her.  Kaya lied on one of the medical beds and looked up at them when then they entered.  Maggie moved away from Alex and kissed Kaya’s forehead gently. 

            “Hi mija,” Maggie greeted. 

            “Hi mom,” Kaya smiled. 

            “Hey kiddo, did the doctors tell you what they have to do?” Alex asked.  Maggie glared at her for the bluntness of the question.

            “Yeah.  It’s okay though.  They have to do it.”

            “Mija.”

            “Mom, it’s really okay.  It wouldn’t be easy for me dragging a leg that doesn’t work.  Besides, I can get a prosthetic and be one step closer to The Full Metal Alchemist.”

            “Why is it that you’re wanting to be like an anime character?”

            “Because anime characters are amazing,” Kaya smiled.  Maggie shook her head and hugged Kaya closely. 

            “I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Maggie promised.

            “I know mom,” Kaya murmured.  Tom and Dr. Hamilton entered the room and waited patiently by the door.  Maggie turned her attention to them and nodded her head.

            “We’ll be right here when you wake up,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya smiled back.

            The operation went smoothly.  Tom and Dr. Hamilton had successfully amputated Kaya’s leg.  The leg was amputated from mid-thigh to allow a prosthetic when the time came.  Kaya was livelier once the leg was gone.  She moved around the apartment with ease and would use her crutches to mess with Maggie and Alex when she was bored.  Maggie had several bruises on her knees from Kaya tripping her.  Riley continued her visits and speculated with Kaya about what her prosthetic would look like.  Riley wanted bright pink and Kaya vehemently refused.  Alex and Maggie were mending their relationship.  The agent could sleep over more often and had moved some of her things back into the apartment.  It would take time to fully mend the break, but they would get through it. 

            Maggie, Kaya, Alex, and Kara walked the streets of National City, looking at the shops and stores.  It was nearing Christmas and the four of them wanted to get some shopping done.  They had a time limit of two hours before Kaya needed to take a break then another hour before she needed to go home.  Kaya kept up easily with the group and only stumbled once when Kara stopped in front of her.  The Kryptonian was tasked with carrying all the shopping bags much to her displeasure. 

            “Mom! Can I get a sword?” Kaya asked.  She eagerly searched a display case with dozens of different sharp objects.

            “Absolutely not,” Maggie defied.

            “Mama has a sword,” Kaya argued.

            “Mama is also much older than you,” Maggie countered.  Alex cocked an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, you are older than her.”

            “Firecracker, no swords.  Didn’t Kara already give you that Kryptonite dagger?” Alex asked.

            “It’s only to be used in defense,” Kara stated. 

            “I can’t carry it around.  Aunty Kara feels sick when I carry it,” Kaya argued.  

            “No mija,” Maggie said sternly.  Kaya sighed heavily but smiled all the same.  She knew that Maggie would get annoyed if she kept asking for sharp objects.  Maggie turned to walk away and rammed into the back of another pedestrian.  “Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was goi…papa?”

            The man turned around and had a shocked expression on his face, “Margarita?”

            Maggie was at a loss.  She had not seen her father since he kicked her out when she was fourteen.  Her attention was drawn to behind the man when a woman walked up to them. 

            “Margarita?” the woman asked.

            “Hi mom,” Maggie greeted awkwardly.  Alex, Kaya, and Kara stood away from the trio and watched them cautiously.  They talked in Spanish and Kaya frowned at the conversation. 

            “What’re the saying?” Kara asked. 

            “They’re asking how mom is.  They’re trying to be formal,” Kaya growled.  Alex placed a soothing hand on the nape of Kaya’s neck.

            “Easy.  We don’t want to cause a scene,” Alex murmured.  Kaya bristled under her grasp but remained silent.  Maggie turned to look at them and motioned for Kaya to approach.  Kaya cautiously made her way towards her mother, keeping a wary eye on the other two.  Alex and Kara stayed back as they conversed more.

            Maggie bid her parents goodbye and walked back towards them with Kaya close to her side.

            “Everything alright?” Alex asked.  Kaya grumbled under her breath.

            “They um…want to have dinner with us.  Catch up and everything,” Maggie answered.

            “Oh…what did you say?”

            “I-I said yes…I don’t know why I did, but I did,” Maggie answered.  She raised her head to meet Alex’s gaze.  “They want to meet you as well.”

            “What? Why?” Alex questioned.

            “I told them about you and they said they would try to get to know you.”

            “ _I don’t like them,_ ” Kaya mumbled in Kryptonian.  Kara stepped forward and draped her arm across Kaya’s shoulders.

            “ _I don’t like them either.  But we need to be nice to support Maggie.  I can pretend that there’s an emergency that only you can solve if you want,_ ” Kara responded.

            “ _No, I’ll stay with mom.  No promises I won’t bite their hands off,_ ” Kaya growled.

            “ _Absolutely not little one.  You can’t take their hands,_ ” Alex scolded.  Kaya averted her gaze and pushed rocks around with her crutches.

            “Are we eating at your place?” Alex asked.

            “Yes, I wanted to have some control over the situation,” Maggie responded. 

            “I can take Kaya home and you and Alex can go get groceries for dinner,” Kara spoke. 

            “That would be great.  Thanks,” Maggie thanked.  Kaya followed Kara in the opposite direction, leaving Maggie and Alex behind.

            “You sure about this?” Alex asked.

            “No, but I want Kaya to maybe have grandparents.  So, I’m willing to give it a try.  You don’t have to be there.  I told them we were friends,” Maggie admitted.

            “I’ll be there for you two.  Whether as a friend or something more,” Alex assured.  They shared a small smile before walking towards the grocery store.

            Maggie frantically prepared dinner and cleaned the apartment.  Kaya and Alex made it their job to stay out of her way.  Alex was worried that the meeting would not go well.  Maggie’s parents had abandoned her.  They should not get a second chance.  Kaya distracted herself with playing on her Xbox which distracted Alex as well.  Alex was immersed in the video game when Kaya stiffened next to her.  There was a knock at the door and Alex was once again impressed with Kaya’s ability to detect others.  Maggie rushed to the door and opened it, greeting her parents.  Alex stood from the couch and ruffled Kaya’s hair before joining Maggie.

            “Mr. and Mrs. Rodas, Alex Danvers,” Alex introduced.  Maggie had informed her that her parents had a different last name than she did.  She shook their hands rather strongly and was internally grinning at the wince from Maggie’s father. 

            “Pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Rodas grunted. 

            “Where’s the little one?” Mrs. Rodas asked.  Maggie leaned against Alex.

            “She’s resting on the couch.  It takes a lot out of her to move around,” Maggie answered.  She led her parents to the kitchen table and settled them down before going into the kitchen.

            “So, Alex, what do you do for a living?” Mrs. Rodas asked.

            “I work for the FBI,” Alex lied.  She was defiantly not telling them that she worked for the DEO. 

            “A fed? Interesting,” Mr. Rodas mumbled.  Alex cringed at the comment.  This man did not like her already.  Kaya crutched her way to the table and sat next to Alex.

            “Did you save your game before you left?” Alex asked.

            “Yes mama.  I won’t make the mistake of not saving again,” Kaya smiled.  She leaned her crutches against the table and avoided eye contact with Maggie’s parents. 

            “Kaya, what grade are you?” Mrs. Rodas asked.

            “Eighth grade,” Kaya responded. 

            “That makes you fourteen?”

            “Yes ma’am.”

            Maggie walked in with a platter of food and Alex stood to help her bring the rest.  They served themselves and lapsed into silence.  Maggie was tense next to Alex and the agent placed a comforting hand on her thigh.  She squeezed it gently before continuing to eat.  Kaya startled slightly when her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

            “Sorry, I forgot it was in my pocket,” Kaya apologized. 

            “It’s alright mija.  Is it something important?” Maggie asked.  Kaya checked her phone and a small smile graced her lips.

            “It’s just Riley.  I forgot that I promised to call when we got back from shopping.”

            “You finished eating, so go ahead and call.  We’ll do dishes and then have dessert,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya thanked her then excused herself from the table. 

            “Who’s Riley?” Mrs. Rodas asked.

            “A friend of Kaya’s,” Alex answered. 

            “That was more than a friendly smile.  I’d say she has a crush,” Mrs. Rodas chuckled. 

            “At least someone here will be normal and date a man,” Mr. Rodas grumbled.  Maggie tensed, and Alex glared at the man. 

            “ **She** is a wonderful person.  Takes care of Kaya when she needs it and is always helpful when she comes around,” Alex stated.  Mr. Rodas glared at her.

            “Really Margarita, you can live in sin if you want, but why are you forcing it onto your daughter?” Mr. Rodas spat. 

            “I’m not forcing anything on her.  She can choose whomever she wants to fall in love with,” Maggie growled.  Her wolf rose to the surface at the man’s words. 

            “I bet she lost her leg to you allowing herself to choose whomever she wants to love.”

            Maggie bristled and angrily stood from the table, “You have no clue how she lost her leg.  Don’t you dare assume that you know how it happened!”

            Mr. Rodas rose to his feet, “I can assume anything I want.  Obviously, you are being a poor excuse for a parent if your daughter lost her leg under your watch!”

            Mrs. Rodas stayed quiet beside him and Alex was ready to rise to her feet.  Maggie glared at her father and wished she could shift and scare the man off.  He had no right to judge them in their own house.  She was ready to retort when she heard a small thud and an exclamation of pain.  Maggie ran from the table to find Kaya.

            “Can’t even defend herself.  Typical,” Mr. Rodas grunted.  Alex’s phone buzzed, and she looked down at it.

            **Sawyer: Kaya fell.  In pain.  Tell them to leave please.  I’m going to get Kaya her pain meds**

“I’m going to have to ask you two to leave,” Alex stated.  She stood from the table and gestured for the parents to leave.

            “And why is that?” Mr. Rodas spat.

            “Frankly, I don’t like the way you are treating my family.  You have no idea what they have gone through.  How could you? You kicked out your own flesh and blood.  You have no right in judging how Maggie raises her daughter.  If I see either of you again, I’ll make sure you never see the light of day,” Alex threatened.  Mr. Rodas scoffed and forcefully moved from the table.  Mrs. Rodas met Alex’s gaze.

            “I’m sorry about his comments.  He had no right to saying those things.  Tell Margarita, that I’m happy she found someone who loves her as much as you do,” Mrs. Rodas whispered.  Alex refused to answer and walked them to the door.  She showed them out before running to Kaya’s bedroom.  She was met with a laughing Kaya and a flabbergasted Maggie.

            “Hi mama!” Kaya greeted. 

            “I’m guessing you aren’t actually hurt?” Alex asked.

            Maggie sighed, “No.  This little snot decided to pretend that she fell and was in pain.”

            “I only did it to make that man leave.  I didn’t like what he was saying,” Kaya grumbled.  She looked at Maggie and smiled, “You raise me perfectly.  They have no clue how much I love you mom.”

            Maggie chuckled through her tears that started to fall.  She reached for Kaya and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.  Kaya held out her hand to Alex, waiting for the red head to join them.  Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around her family.  She held onto them tightly, swearing that she would never let them go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	12. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time

Ch. 12 Christmas

            Christmas was nearing the small family.  Maggie and Alex had officially started dating once again, albeit slower than when they had first dated.  Kaya was becoming accustomed to moving around with one leg and hardly complained about having one less limb.  She spent her days in school, her afternoons with either Kara and Lena or with Riley, and her nights with her family.  She loved being surrounded by people who cared for her and her mother.  Alex and Maggie returned to work shortly after Kaya insisted that she could go back to school.  Maggie was constantly in a bad mood when she returned from work due to being on desk duty.  Her captain still thought she was too injured to work in the field.  Alex continued work on finding a way to stop the world killers, much to her dismay, she was making little progress.  Despite the lack of progress, Alex was ecstatic that she could spend every waking moment with the family that she had come to love.  They spent every night together, every dinner together, and weekends saw the three of them walking around the park with the pack or going to museums.  They were becoming more of a family with each passing day.

            Alex grumbled when she felt the bed shift next to her.  She opened one eye to peek at Maggie who was standing up next to the bed.  The detective stretched and dressed quietly before returning to kiss Alex softly. 

            “I’m going to start baking.  You can stay in bed as long as you want,” Maggie smiled.  They had been tasked with having baked goods ready for their friends’ arrivals that night. 

            Alex yawned loudly, “You need any help?”

            “Not a chance Danvers.  You’ll burn my kitchen down,” Maggie chuckled. 

            “Are you ever going to let me cook?”

            “Not until you take a cooking class babe.”

            Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Maggie softly before turning over to fall back asleep.  Maggie smiled and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  She went into the kitchen to prepare her baking.

            After the first batch of cookies were in the oven, Maggie was surprised that Kaya had yet to storm into the kitchen.  She washed her hands and grabbed a mug to fill with tea.  She walked to Kaya’s room and knocked on the door softly.

            “Mija? You awake in there?” Maggie whispered.  She focused her senses and heard a quiet grunt in response.  She opened the door, leaving the lights off before she made her way to Kaya’s bed.  Kaya did not turn to look at her when she entered.  Maggie sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Kaya’s short hair.  The teen had insisted on getting a haircut and wanted to cut it shorter.  They settled on a pixie cut.  Kaya relaxed under Maggie’s ministrations.

            “You doing alright mija?” Maggie asked.  Kaya shrugged her shoulders as best as she could while lying down.  “Rough morning?”

            “Tired,” Kaya mumbled.  Maggie hummed in response.  She leaned down to place a soft kiss against Kaya’s hair. 

            “You stay here as long as you need.  I’ll go make you something to eat and bring it to you in a bit.  How’s that sound?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded in response.  Maggie smiled and grabbed Fang.  She put him within reach of Kaya then tucked her in. 

            Maggie returned with a plater that carried ramen, rice, orange juice, and fresh cookies that she had pulled from the oven.  Kaya was facing the door when she entered.  Maggie smiled and put the plater on the dresser. 

            “You want to eat in here? I don’t mid taking the plater back out to the living room if you want to eat on the couch,” Maggie chimed.  She moved to sit up and looked up at Maggie.

            “Bed,” Kaya answered.  Maggie nodded her head and moved to sit behind Kaya.  She grabbed the plater to balance it on her legs, giving Kaya the leverage she needed to eat.  Kaya ate the food slowly.  Maggie had started to take Kaya to a therapist.  The sessions had started to help, and Kaya was able to bounce back a little quicker when she was having an off day.  Some days were still bad where Kaya did not get out of bed.  Today was a decent day where she was able to eat and slightly hold a conversation. 

            Once she had finished eating, Kaya snuggled against Maggie’s chest.  She breathed in her mother’s scent and Maggie released calming pheromones. 

            “Can I have more cookies?” Kaya murmured. 

            “Sure mija,” Maggie chuckled.

            “Video games?”

            “I suppose you could spend the morning playing games.  Want to walk out there yourself or me to carry you?”

            “Carry…don’t wanna walk,” Kaya grumbled.  Maggie nodded and carefully carried Kaya to the living room.  She placed her on the couch before heading to the kitchen to grab more cookies.  Maggie held back her laughter when she saw Alex standing in the kitchen with a cookie hallway to her mouth.  The agent blushed and stuffed the cookie in her mouth before grabbing her cup of coffee.

            “Really Danvers, first thing you do when you wake up is steal my cookies?” Maggie joked.  Alex swallowed her food then drank from her coffee sheepishly.

            “They’re good cookies,” Alex mumbled.  Maggie shook her head and grabbed four cookies.

            “Take these to Kaya.  She’s having a rough morning.  I’m sure she’d love to hang out with you while I finish baking,” Maggie smiled.  She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

            “Let me know if you need any help,” Alex responded.  She grabbed the cookies and walked out of the kitchen.

            Several hours later their apartment was filled with their family and friends.  The pack had shown up first, helping set the table for dinner.  Kara and Lena showed up next, carrying a large present with them.  Then Eliza, J’onn, James, and Winn were last to show.  Kaya was glued to Riley’s side.  The two of them conversed quietly with one another and watched movies while the adults prepared dinner.  They were so engrossed in the movie that they failed to notice James snapping pictures of them every so often.

            Dinner went smoothly and the entirety of it was spent talking about how everyone was.  They exchanged gifts and ate the baked goods that Maggie had spent the morning making.  Kara exchanged a look with Lena then stood at the table.

            “I know it’s a little early for presents, but I have a special one that I think should be given now,” Kara spoke.  Winn jumped to his feet and ran to the large present that they had brought and carried it over with the help of Lena.  They placed it in front of Kaya, earning a puzzled look from the teen. 

            “This is from the Superfriends,” Winn smiled.  Kaya looked at Maggie who nodded her head for her to open the gift.  Kaya carefully ripped the wrapping paper from the present, revealing a metal briefcase.  She clicked the clasps open and opened the case.  Her eyes widened, and she stared at the contents of the case. 

            “What they get you mija?” Maggie asked.  She moved to stand behind Kaya and felt tears come to her eyes.  In the case was a metal prosthetic leg.  Kaya looked up at Kara, Lena, and Winn.

            “It’s made of Nth metal.  Barry said that it is near indestructible because of its magical abilities and that it would adapt to the wearer.  We think that it would shift with you when you take to your wolf form,” Kara explained.

            “We have everything ready at the DEO for when you are ready to start using it.  I’d run the operation myself and Tom said he would be there as well,” Lena explained.

            “We worked on all the nerve wiring and everything.  Nth metal is pretty fun to work with,” Winn enthused.  Kaya ran her fingers over the prosthetic and noticed that there was the symbol of the moon on the ankle joint.  She looked to Riley who kept her gaze averted.  Only one person would insist on putting that symbol there and that was Riley.  “Oh! There’s also a watch in there that you should check out!”

            Kaya picked up the watch that she had failed to notice earlier.  She strapped it to her left wrist and looked at Winn.  “Okay, now just think about a shield.”

            “Why?” Kaya asked.

            “Just do it,” Winn smiled.  Kaya sighed and thought about a shield.  She jumped when a shield materialized from the watch, pushing her slightly away from the table. 

            “What?!” Kaya exclaimed.  She moved her wrist around and the shield stayed secured against her arm.  It vaguely resembled Wonder Woman’s shield. 

            “We figured that since you liked Wonder Woman so much, that we could design the shield to look like hers,” Winn explained.

            “I still can’t believe you like Wonder Woman more than Supergirl,” Kara mumbled to herself.  Kaya thought to the shield to go away and it disappeared.  Her smile broadened. 

“Now you have a fancy watch that can protect you if you ever need it again.  And, it can contact me if there’s an emergency.  Only I can hear the frequency that it emits,” Kara explained

            “Thank you!” Kaya thanked profusely.  She pushed away from the table and used it to help her balance.  She hugged the Superfriends tightly then turned to hug Riley as well.

            “Did you know about this?” Maggie asked Alex.

            Alex shook her head, “I had no clue.”

            “We kept it a secret from all of you.  We wanted it to be a surprise,” Kara stated.  She grabbed two small boxes from her jacket pocket and handed one to Maggie and one to Riley.  “Those are for you two.”

            “Kara,” Maggie gasped.  Inside the box was her newly fixed watch.  During the Daxamite invasion, her watch had been severely damaged.  It was a gift form her Aunt and she cherished it greatly.  She knew that Kara had taken it to be fixed by Winn but did not expect it to look so new.  Riley held up a watch that looked identical to Kaya’s.

            “Both of your watches are the same as Kaya’s.  They emit a signal that only Kara can hear.  Riley, yours works exactly like Kaya’s.  Maggie, we made yours shoot a shockwave that mimics Alex’s alien gun.  You just point your fist in the direction you want to shoot and press the button that usually changes the time,” Lena explained.  Riley smiled and put her watch on her right wrist.  She jumped to her feet and hugged Kara tightly.  Maggie joined the embrace.

            “Thank you, Little Danvers,” Maggie thanked. 

            “El mayarah Maggie.  We’re a family and family sticks together,” Kara spoke. 

            “El mayarah,” the rest of the family spoke. 

            That night, Kaya had fallen asleep between Maggie and Alex.  She clutched onto Maggie’s shirt, keeping herself close to her chest.  Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and kept her other hand entwined with Alex’s.  They stared at each other longingly and filled with absolute devotion.  Maggie pulled on Alex’s hand, making the agent carefully maneuver over Kaya.  She settled against Maggie’s back and kissed the nape of her neck.

            “I finally get to be the big spoon,” Alex joked. 

            “Don’t get used to it Alex.  If Kaya wasn’t snuggled to my front, you’d be the little spoon,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex chuckled against her neck.  She felt Maggie drift to sleep and kept her arm securely wrapped around the two in front of her. 

            “ _I promise I’ll always be there for you two.  I’m never leaving you two again,_ ” Alex spoke softly.  She nuzzled her head against Maggie’s hair and drifted to sleep.

            Several weeks later, the pack had decided on meeting in the woods behind National City.  It was well past midnight and few civilians would be out on a Tuesday night.  Maggie stood in front of the pack with Kaya fidgeting next to her.  She had gotten accustomed to her new leg and wanted to try shifting for the first time in months.  Alex stood several paces back with Lena by her side.  Kara and J’onn were patrolling from the air to make sure that no one stumbled upon the pack. 

            “You sure about this mija?” Maggie asked.

            “I want to shift.  I’ve been dying to run with everyone again,” Kaya affirmed.  Maggie nodded and shifted to her wolf easily.  She sat down next to Kaya, waiting patiently for her to shift.  Kaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  She let her wolf come to the surface and felt the shift.  Her body shook from the exertion and she was scared to open her eyes.  She felt Maggie nuzzle her side and she finally opened her eyes.  She looked back at her hind leg and released the breath that she had been holding.  Her prosthetic had shifted along with her, perfectly replicating her wolf legs.  She looked up at Maggie with excitement glimmering in her eyes.  Maggie bumped her shoulder and barked at the others.  The rest of the pack shifted and waited for Maggie to initiate the run.  She nipped at Kaya’s front paws and bolted forward.  Kaya chassed after her mother and felt the presence of the pack around her.  Riley ran on her right, the moon reflecting off her light brown fur.  Her heart filled with joy as she felt the power radiating from her family.  She had missed this.  The exhilaration of running as a pack, the joy of being with her family in this way.

            Maggie led them through the forest, weaving between the trees.  They came to a stop at a break in the woods and stopped to bask under the moon’s rays.  Maggie lifted her muzzled and howled.  Her pack joined her call and their voices filled the night sky.

            Alex leaned against the tree she had been standing by and felt her heart warm at the sound of the howls filling the air.  She recognized the calls of the pack and knew that they were strong together. 

            “That’s amazing,” Lena spoke softly.  Alex looked at her and smiled.

            “It really is,” Alex smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	13. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya and Alex bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for self harm

  Ch. 13 Scars         

              Maggie was gone for a weeklong trip to Washington.  She was tasked with running a program that would train officers in working with aliens.  She was hesitant on leaving National City with Reign still roaming about, but Alex convinced her to leave.  It was an experience that she could not ignore.  That left Kaya and Alex together for the week.  They had a plan for that week.  Run together in the morning, go to Nooans for breakfast, Kaya would go to school, and Alex would go to work.  Tom would drive Kaya home and she would wait for Alex to return home.  They would eat take-out (neither of them could cook) and watch television while Kaya did homework. 

            The beginning of the week passed smoothly but that was not the case for the middle of the week.  Alex had been called in early to work and had asked Tom to take Kaya to school.  They had to cut out their morning run and Alex had kissed a sleeping Kaya on the head before she left.  Alex was not sure how long the mission would take but hoped that she would be home for dinner.  She shot off a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she would not be able to answer any calls and Maggie had responded with the same.  Alex sighed and readied herself for a long day.

            It was rounding around four o’clock when Alex was able to catch her breath.  They had been tracking an alien that could phase shift and he had escaped custody three times already.  Winn was making a contraption to capture the alien and Alex needed a break.  She grabbed her phone from her vest pocket and felt her heart stop when she had five missed calls from Kaya’s school.  Her hands shook as she called the school back, hoping that someone was still in the office.

            “National City Middle School.  How may I assist you?”

            “My name’s Alex Danvers.  I’m Kaya Sawyer’s mother.  Is everything alright?”

            “Well Ms. Danvers, we called to ask you if everything was alright.  Kaya never showed up to school today and we were worried that we never received a call.”

            “She didn’t go to school?”

            “No ma’am.  We called both you and Ms. Sawyer, but both of your phones went to voicemail.”

            “I-I have to go.  Sorry for missing your calls.”

            “Have a nice day Ms. Danvers.”

            Alex dialed Kaya’s phone and got no answer.  She called three more times and texted her six times.  When she still got no response, she ran to find Winn.

            “Winn! I need you to track Kaya’s cell!” Alex commanded. 

            “On it…what’s the matter? Is she alright?” Winn asked. 

            “She didn’t go to school and she’s not answering her phone,” Alex panicked.

            “She’s still at Maggie’s apartment.  At least her phone is,” Winn spouted.  Alex thanked him and sped out the door.

            She was at their apartment in record time, breaking all the speed limits.  Her heart hammered in her chest as she opened the door to the apartment.  She took in the surroundings, noticing that it looked the same as when she left.  The door had been firmly locked, and that Kaya’s shoes were still by the front door. 

            “Kaya? Are you in here?” Alex called out.  She looked in the kitchen, then the living room.  Neither had Kaya.  She then went to check Kaya’s bedroom when she noticed the bathroom door was slightly closed.  It was open when she had left.

            “Kaya?” Alex asked.  She pushed open the door and felt the air leave her body.  Kaya had her head resting against her knees with her arms wrapped around herself.  She looked small in the bathtub.  Alex quickly but cautiously moved to Kaya’s side.  The teen was still fully dressed and her clothes clung to her body.  Alex tried to ignore the razors that were strewn across the floor and kneeled next to the tub.  She gently placed a hand on Kaya’s shoulder causing the teen to flinch. 

            “It’s okay.  It’s just me,” Alex soothed.  She scanned Kaya’s body as best as she could and was relieved when she saw no injuries.  “Have you been in here all day?”

            Kaya shook her head and tightened her grip around her shaking body.  “How about we get you out of the water? It must be cold.”

            Kaya again shook her head.  Alex bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from panicking.  Kaya could not sit in the water any longer.  She could get sick or get hypothermia. 

            “Can I at least drain the water?” Alex asked.  Kaya did not respond at first but then she nodded her head.  Alex hissed at the cold when she reached for the plug.  The water drained slowly, and Alex ran a comforting hand up and down Kaya’s back.  She reached for a towel and draped it over the teen’s shoulders, watching the water recede.  Alex did not want to leave her side, but she needed to grab her dry clothes and somehow get her changed.  “I’ll be right back alright firecracker?”

            “Do-don’t leave,” Kaya hoarsely stammered.  Her body shook and soft sobbing could be heard.  Alex got in the tub behind Kaya and hugged her close to her chest.

            “I won’t leave.  I’ve got you,” Alex assured.  Kaya shuddered against her and this time it was because of her sobbing.  Alex kept her arms wrapped around the teen and whispered reassurances to her.  She ignored the water seeping into her own clothes and the cold that chilled her bones. 

            They sat like that for another half an hour before Kaya spoke, “Co-cold.”

            “Let’s get you into something warm and dry.  Can I pick you up?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head and Alex carried her to her room.  She carefully placed her on the bed and rummaged around the room to find her a sweatshirt, sweatpants, a beanie, and fuzzy socks.  Her hands were gentle as she helped Kaya change.  She looked at Kaya’s face and saw that she had her eyes firmly shut.  Her eyes were puffy from crying and her lips were tinged with a slight blue.  Alex kissed her forehead gently before pulling the beanie over Kaya’s head. 

           “Can I take you to the living room? I want to get you something warm to drink,” Alex explained. 

          “H-hot ch-chocolate?” Kaya stuttered.

          “Sure.  I’ll even make it with that nasty soy milk you and mom like,” Alex teased. 

          “Sn’ot nasty,” Kaya chuckled.  Alex smiled and helped carry Kaya to the living room.  She put her on the couch with a warm quilt around her before she went to the kitchen.  Her hands shook while she worked, and her clothes were sticking to her body.  She left the milk to boil while she quickly ran to her room to change into sweats and a sweatshirt as well.  She made sure to text Maggie that she would call her later and then went back to the kitchen. 

          Alex walked out with a mug of hot chocolate and maneuvered herself to sit under the quilt with Kaya.  Kaya rested against her chest and she handed the mug to her.  Kaya took it wordlessly and held it in her hands.  She let the warmth of the mug and Alex sooth her.  Her wolf trembled along with her, trying her best to warm them. 

         “Want me to turn on some tv?” Alex asked.

         “Coo-cooking channel,” Kaya responded. 

         “Cooking channel it is,” Alex chimed.  She turned the tv to the cooking channel and they fell into silence.  Alex kept her head pressed against Kaya’s as she watched the show.  She wanted Kaya to find the right time to speak.  Kaya leaned over and put the mug on the coffee table then snuggled against Alex’s chest.  She stared at the tv and Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

         “Sorry mama,” Kaya whispered.  Alex stilled her hand.

         “You have nothing to be sorry about,” Alex assured.  She laced her fingers with Kaya’s and rubbed her thumbs against her the soft hands. 

         “I-I’m not a disappointment because of what I did?” Kaya asked.

         “No little one.  You’ll never be a disappointment.  This doesn’t change anything.  I still think you are the most amazing, nerdy, strong little pup that I’ve ever known.”

         “I’m not strong,” Kaya countered.  Alex moved her hands to trace the scars that adorned Kaya’s wrists.  She had seen them before but had bit her tongue.  It was not her place to ask.  She soothingly ran her thumbs across the raised skin.

         “You are strong Kaya.  You’ve been fighting all your life and sometimes things get bad…but you kept on fighting.  You’re still fighting, and I know how hard that is to do,” Alex stated. 

         “Other people have worse problems than me.  They live in poverty or have no home.  None of them cut…used to cut.”

         “Just because your problems are different, doesn’t mean that yours are anything less than anyone else’s.”

         Kaya shook her head and tried to pull her hands away from Alex.  Alex kept her grip steady and firm. “Hey, look at me.  Please?” Alex spoke softly.  Kaya took a shaky breath then looked at Alex. 

         “You are stronger than you think.  I promise you that.  Want to know how I know this?”

         “How?” Kaya asked.  Alex removed one of her hands and carefully lifted her own shirt before she brought Kaya’s hand to her ribs.  Kaya cocked her head when she felt the raised lines on Alex’s sides. 

         “After my father died, I thought that there was nothing else left in my life.  I couldn’t escape the pain in my heart, so I masked that pain with physical pain.  I craved that feeling again and again.  It was the only thing I could control.  I cut my sides because no one could see my cuts.  No one could tell that I was in pain.”

         “How’d you stop?”

         “Kara.  She saw me wincing in pain and used her x-ray vision on me.  Total invasion of privacy by the way,” Alex chuckled.  Kaya smiled at that.  “But, if Kara had not been there…I would have kept hurting myself.  It took me years to finally stop.  To find my reason and strength to not hurt myself anymore.”

         “I…I didn’t cut myself just now.  I haven’t in a long time.  The last time I did, mom found me after I misjudged how deep I had cut.  I was bleeding out and she rushed me to the hospital.  I thought I had no one left in my life.  My birth parents were gone, and I felt empty.  But…when I woke up in that hospital bed and saw mom sitting next to me with tears in her eyes…I knew that I had someone.  She took me to therapy and I eventually stopped.”

         “What made you want to today?”

         “I…I don’t really know.  I woke up and panicked when I saw no one was home.  I thought I was alone again and my mind kept playing tricks on me.  I kept thinking it would be better if I was gone.  I wouldn’t feel anything anymore.  So, I…I filled the tub and held the razor in my hand and I couldn’t do it.  I kept seeing you, mom, Aunty Kara, Uncle Winn, Aunt Lena, Grandpa J’onn, and the pack and I couldn’t do it,” Kaya choked.  She dropped her head against Alex’s chest, listening to her heart beat. 

         “How long were you in the tub?” Alex asked softly.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair again.

         “I don’t know.  An hour? I can’t remember,” Kaya admitted.  She traced Alex’s scars and kept her head pressed against her chest.  Alex kissed the side of Kaya’s head and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

         “I love you little one.  I need you to remember that.  I’ll always love you no matter what happens,” Alex chimed. 

         “I love you too mama,” Kaya spoke. 

         “Can I call Kara to bring us food? You must be hungry.”

         “I want ramen and pot stickers…and pizza.”

         “Ramen and pot stickers yes.  Pizza, no.  You’ll get sick from the cheese.”

         “They make dairy free pizza.”

         “Okay, okay.  Ramen, pot stickers, and pizza.  What about dessert?”

            “Red velvet cake.”

            “Okay.  I’ll let Kara know that’s what you want,” Alex smiled.  She sent a quick message to Kara and looked down at Kaya.  The teen had turned her head to watch the tv.  “You want to play video games? I won’t tell mom that I’m letting you play games during a school night.”

            “Only if you play with me,” Kaya smiled. 

            “Boot up the game and I’ll play with you,” Alex smiled. 

            The two of them played for half an hour before Kara knocked on the door.  Alex went to retrieve the food and earned a worried look from her sister. 

            “She’ll be okay,” Alex assured.  Kara looked hesitant to leave. 

            “Aunty Kara? Are you going to stay to eat?” Kaya called from the living room.  Alex smiled at Kara and the blonde beamed.  Alex moved to the side to let Kara in and the three of them ate their meals in front of the tv.  They watched El Dorado for the millionth time and Alex chuckled at her sister and daughter as they quoted the movie.  She kept a steady hand on Kaya’s back the entirety of the night.  Kara left when Kaya had fallen asleep on Alex.  She bid them goodnight and Alex carried Kaya to Maggie’s and her bed.  Kaya hugged Maggie’s pillow to her chest and nestled herself against Alex’s side.  It was late, but Alex needed to call Maggie.  She decided to plug in headphones and facetime her girlfriend.  Maggie answered on the second ring.

            “Is everything okay? I got the school’s message,” Maggie asked franticly.  Her hair was disheveled and her eyes held worry.

            “She’ll be okay.  Had a bit of a scare but I’ll tell you more when you come home,” Alex assured.  She angled the camera to capture Kaya’s sleeping form.  “She passed out after the third movie we watched.”

            Maggie could tell that Kaya had been crying.  “I’ll come home tomorrow.”

            Alex shook her head.  “No.  You gotta finish your seminar.  The world needs good cops like you.  I’m taking the rest of the week off and I think I’ll take Kaya out of school.”

            “My family is more important than my job,” Maggie growled softly. 

            “I know babe.  But…I think it’d cause more harm than help.  Kaya would feel bad if you skipped out on your training,” Alex countered.  Maggie hung her head in defeat.

            “I-I want to be there for you two.  Its my job to be there for you two,” Maggie stammered.  Kaya stirred next to Alex and the red head scratched the nape of her neck.

            “Mama?” Kaya spoke groggily. 

            “It’s alright.  I’m just talking to mom.  Want to say hi?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head and Alex unplugged the headphones.

            “Hi mija,” Maggie greeted. 

            “Hi mom,” Kaya smiled.  She rested her head against Alex’s shoulder.

            “Are you doing alright?”

            “Better now that mama is here.”

            “Okay.  I can come home tomorrow if you want me to.”

            “No, you have to train those cops to be nicer to aliens.  That’s important.  Mama and I will be fine.  We’re strong together,” Kaya smiled.  Alex closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling.  She kissed the top of Kaya’s head and smiled at Maggie.

            “El mayarah,” Alex vowed.

            “El mayarah,” Maggie and Kaya chimed. 

            Needless to say, the next day Kaya and Alex woke up sick.  The cold water had made them catch a cold and the two of them were stuck on the couch for the day.  Kara brought them food and made sure to check in on them every few hours.  They were sick for several days and were on their third day of sickness when Maggie returned home.  The detective returned late that night, around one am.  Her flight had gotten delayed and then her bags were lost in the process.  She had to wait at the airport until she found her bags and could return home.  Her heart filled with love when she entered the living room.  Alex had an arm wrapped protectively around Kaya who was asleep on her chest.  The tv’s sound was low and the room was dark minus the screen.  Maggie tip toed her way over to the two sleeping forms and kissed Kaya softly on the head before kissing Alex.

            “You’re back late,” Alex whispered.  She cracked an eye open to look at Maggie.  The smaller woman smiled and sat down on the floor next to the couch. 

            “Flight was delayed then they lost my bags,” Maggie sighed.

            “At least your home,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie leaned her head against the couch.

            “I’m home,” she smiled.  She knew her neck would be sore in the morning, but it was worth the awkward angle.  She was home with her family and wanted nothing more than to bask in their warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	14. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Birthdays

Ch. 14 Birthdays

            Maggie’s birthday was in a few weeks.  She had said little about it and had hoped that no one would remember that it was her birthday.  She hated celebrating it.  Her memories of her previous birthdays when her parents had actually loved her made her heart ache.  She wanted nothing more than to forget about those times.  Kaya had been adamant about celebrating her mother’s birthday but knew that she would become melancholy on the day.  She would do little things like clean the house for her, hug her tighter than usual, or tell her she loved her every second of the day.  Now that Alex had found her way back to them, Kaya wanted to do something for Maggie’s birthday.  The red head was more than happy to help.

            Maggie woke to the smell of pancakes and the giggles of her family.  She rolled onto her side and groggily reached for Alex, who was not there by her side.  She pushed herself to her elbows to look around the room and sighed when she noticed Alex was not in there.  She shimmied out of bed and slipped a t-shirt and pants on before walking out of the bedroom.  A small smile graced her lips when she smelled eggs cooking.  She rounded the corner to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe to watch her family move about the kitchen.  Kaya was busy trying to reach for ingredients out of top cupboard with Alex cooking at the stove.  The two of them had started taking cooking classes to help prepare meals.  They had gained Maggie’s permission to cook in the kitchen without her supervision.  Kaya lost her balance on the stool she was using and fell backwards.  Alex quickly reached out to catch her and the bag of flower that Kaya had been trying to put away fell, coating them in a layer of white.  They exchanged a sheepish look with one another then burst into laughter.  Maggie could not hold her laughter and the other two whipped around to look at her.

            “Mom!” Kaya greeted.  She ran to Maggie and was stopped from hugging her by a hand on her shoulder.

            “Oh no, no hugs from your flour covered butt,” Maggie chuckled.  Kaya pouted and looked back at Alex.  Alex smiled deviously and walked around the kitchen island.

            “Morning Mags, care to give me kiss?” Alex asked.  She was next to Kaya who giggled softly.

            “No way, you’re covered in just as much flour as her,” Maggie protested.  She watched the other two exchange smiles and then took a step back when they stepped towards her.

            “Moomm, I just want a hug,” Kaya whined.

            “Ya Mags, just give us a hug,” Alex whined. 

            “No.  Don’t you two dare,” Maggie threatened.  She bolted when Alex and Kaya ran at her.  Their laughter filled the apartment while they ran after one another.  They were sure to get a noise complaint later that day.  Alex had caught Maggie first and rubbed her flour coated hands across her face.  Maggie protested and playfully pushed at her.  Kaya jumped onto them and helped Alex cover Maggie with flour.  They wrestled on the ground, effectively covering the living room floor in flour.  They lied there coated in white and Maggie held onto her family tightly.  

            “Happy Birthday Mags,” Alex whispered, kissing Maggie softly.

            “Happy Birthday mom,” Kaya grinned. 

            Maggie chuckled, “Thanks you two.  Did you burn down my kitchen while I was asleep?”

            “Oh crap! The eggs!” Alex yelled.  She jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen leaving Kaya and Maggie on the ground.

            “Well, we didn’t burn anything until you were awake,” Kaya sighed.  Maggie ruffled her short hair and helped her stand. 

            “What were you two trying to do?”

            “We were trying to bring you breakfast in bed.  We got the pancakes made…but based on the burning smell I think that’s all we get.”

            They walked into the kitchen and Alex was looking at the pan of burned eggs in disappointment.

            “Damn, we did so well too,” Alex grumbled. 

            “That’s alright Alex, we can just eat that stack of pancakes.  There’s got to be what…two dozen? How many did you make?!” Maggie assured.

            “Too many,” Kaya laughed.  Alex shook her head and grabbed the pancakes and three plates while Kaya grabbed fruits and syrup form the fridge.  The three of them sat at the dinning room table and ate their fill of pancakes. 

            “I’ll clean, you and Kaya go get showered and changed.  We are going to spend the day relaxing on the couch and watching movies.  Then, we have dinner plans,” Alex commanded.

            “What’re we doing for dinner?” Maggie asked.

            “That’s a surprise.  Kaya got to pick what we did for breakfast, I got to pick dinner,” Alex smiled.

            By dinner, the three of them had watched four movies.  All of which were horror movies leaving Kaya hidden behind the blanket most of the time.  She could play video games with horror elements but for some reason could not watch them.  Maggie had said they could change what they watched but Kaya wanted her to choose the movies, so she endured it.  They dressed quickly to leave and packed into their car with Alex driving.  The drive was short, and they pulled up outside Maggie’s favorite Italian restaurant.

            “Alex,” Maggie gasped.  This restaurant was the first place her and Alex had gone on a date.  It was the priciest date they had ever gone on.  Alex leaned over to kiss Maggie.

            “I thought you’d appreciate gourmet Italian food,” Alex smiled.  She pulled up to the entrance and handed the valet the keys to their car.  She held the door open for her family and they walked into the expensive restaurant.  They were seated immediately and were presented with menus.  Kaya took longer to figure out what she wanted, and her mothers waited patiently.  They ordered and waited for their food, talking about anything and everything.  It was mainly Kaya talking but the two adults listened intently about her theorizing what the next episode would be about on a game she was playing.  Their dinner arrived promptly and Maggie was excited to eat her stroganoff.  Alex had gotten spaghetti and Kaya had gotten vegetable lasagna.  The conversation died down while they ate and Kaya playfully kicked Maggie’s shins while she ate.  Maggie was content for the first time in years.  She had not gone to dinner for her birthday in over a decade.  Her exes had tried to take her out, but she refused each time.  She leaned over and pecked Alex on the cheek.

            “Thank you,” she whispered.

            “Of course.  We love you Mags,” Alex smiled.

            “Love you mom!” Kaya yelled, earning her a glare from several other patrons.  Kaya shrunk in her chair.  “Oops.  That was a bit loud.”

            Maggie and Alex laughed before waving to their server. 

            “How is everything ladies?” he asked.

            “Wonderful.  I was hoping to put in a dessert order real quick,” Alex spoke.

            “Of course.  What can I get you?”

            “One tiramisu for my girlfriend, a Crème Brule for the little one over there, and a coffee for me please,” Alex smiled.

            “I will have that right out for you ladies,” he smiled brightly.  Alex looked back to Maggie who had a frown on her face and then to Kaya who was smiling widely.

            “What?” Alex asked.

            “You give her sugar now, she’ll never sleep tonight,” Maggie warned. 

            “I’ll sleep! I’ll just have some chamomile tea,” Kaya protested.

            “She’ll be fine Mags.  She’s probably still tired from yesterday.  Her and Kara decided to run laps around the city.  Frankly, I’m surprised she was up so early this morning,” Alex chuckled.

            “ _Aunty Kara promised me ice cream if we ran around the city_ ,” Kaya grumbled. 

            “ _Wait, she got you ice cream yesterday?! No wonder you were complaining about an upset stomach when you got home,_ ” Alex astonished.

            “Based on that exchange, I’ll guess Little Danvers did something wrong?” Maggie asked.

            “Let’s just say I figured out why Kaya had a stomach ache all day yesterday,” Alex sighed.  She entwined her fingers with Maggie’s then looked at Kaya.  “Take your lactate pills before you eat your dessert.”

            “Yes mama,” Kaya groaned.  The waiter returned with the desserts and Maggie noticed how large her slice of tiramisu was and how big the Crème Brule seemed.  She looked up at the waiter who just continued to smile.

            “For the happy family.  It’s on the house.”

            “We couldn’t take it for free.  You already upped the sizes of all of our desserts,” Maggie protested.

            “Nonsense.  I remember when me and my wife went out for dinner with our little girl.  Dessert was her favorite part of the meal,” he smiled then looked at Kaya who was staring intently at the dessert in front of her.  “And based off how she’s staring at that Crème Brule, I’d guess she likes dessert as well.”

            “Thank you.  You’ve made her night,” Alex smiled. 

            “No worries.  You enjoy your dessert and I’ll bring your tab over in a bit,” he smiled back.  He walked away and Kaya looked up at them.

            “Can I eat it?” Kaya asked.

            “Go ahead mija,” Maggie sighed.  Kaya beamed and devoured her dessert while Maggie and Alex ate slowly.  Their fingers entwined while they ate.

            The ride home was uneventful.  Kaya had fallen asleep in the back seat and Maggie had to carry her inside.  Alex opened the doors for her and went to their bedroom to change.  Maggie took Kaya to her room and put her to bed before returning to her and Alex’s shared bedroom.  Alex sat on the foot of the bed while she waited for Maggie to get changed.  Maggie smiled and straddled Alex’s lap before passionately kissing her.  Her wolf growled with desire.  Alex moaned beneath her, making Maggie smirk.  She pushed Alex to the bed and ravished her.

            Maggie woke up several hours later when she felt Alex burry closer to her.  The red head nestled her head beneath Maggie’s chin and sighed contently.  Maggie ran her fingers through soft hair, coaxing the agent back to sleep.  She smiled brightly and kissed the side of her head.

            “I love you Alex,” Maggie whispered. 

            Several months later, Alex’s birthday was around the corner.  Maggie had planned out what they would do for the agent’s birthday.  Her and Kaya would make breakfast, then Kara would come over to spend the day with Alex while Maggie prepared things for dinner, and then Kaya would go to Riley’s for the night.  Maggie wanted to spend the night with Alex and Kaya had not argued. 

            Maggie and Kaya prepared breakfast and were lucky that Alex was a heavy sleeper when she was with them.  She would not wake to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs.  Kaya helped plate the food and was excited to spend the morning with Alex.  She had not celebrated Alex’s birthday before and was ready to surprise her mother.  Maggie carried the plater of food and Kaya skipped in front of her.  She opened the door and pounced on the bed, startling the sleeping red head.

            “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Kaya yelled.  Alex lurched forward, almost headbutting Kaya.  She looked around frantically before glaring at Kaya and Maggie.  Her face softened when she saw the platter of food and the present in Kaya’s hands.

            Alex leaned forward and pulled Kaya into a tight hug, “Thanks firecracker.”

            “Come on Mama.  You have to eat the food mom and I made.  Then you’re going to go spend the day with Aunty Kara.  Mom has a surprise for you for tonight.  She said something abou-!” Kaya’s rambling was stopped by Maggie’s hand over her mouth.

            “Hey now, don’t ruin my surprise for mama.  I worked hard on it,” Maggie chastised.  Kaya smiled sheepishly and moved to the side so Maggie could lie the platter down on Alex’s lap. 

            “Morning babe.  Happy birthday,” Maggie smiled.  She leaned forward to kiss Alex and sat on her opposite side. 

            “You two didn’t have to bring me breakfast in bed,” Alex chuckled. 

            “Course we did.  Everyone gets breakfast in bed on their birthdays,” Kaya countered.  Alex shook her head but smiled all the same.  She contently ate in silence as the two people she loved sat beside her. 

            Once she finished, Kaya grabbed the plater from her and ran to the kitchen.  Alex twiddled with the present that Kaya had given her in her hands.  She waited for the teenager to return before she would open the present.  Kaya returned shortly after and sat on the bed excitedly.

            “Can I open this now?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head.  Alex carefully unwrapped the small box in her hands and was surprised to see another box.  She opened the lid and lifted the necklace form the box.  It was a moon with a sun behind it.  In the middle were the words “El mayarah”. 

            “Click the side of the moon,” Kaya spoke.  Alex pressed the side and the moon popped away from the sun.  Tears came to her eyes when she saw the contents of the locket.  On the moon side of the locket, was a picture of Maggie and Kaya.  On the sun side, Alex and Kara.  Alex looked up at Kaya.

            “Now you’ve got a picture of our family to carry with you everywhere,” Kaya smiled.  Alex grabbed Kaya’s arm and pulled her into a hug.  She held her tightly and reached for Maggie.  The older woman wrapped her arms around her family and held them tightly.

            Kara was by to pick up Alex several hours later.  They went to a small café to have a light lunch before spending the day walking around the city.  No obligations, no work, no aliens.  Just the two of them.  Kara enthused about how excited she was to be spending the day with Alex while her sister just rolled her eyes.  She enjoyed every minute of Kara’s rambling.  Her body felt tension free and her mind was clear.  She needed this day off to be with her family.  J’onn had met them for a bit as well, wishing his Earth daughter a happy birthday.  He stayed with them until Kara had to drop Alex off at home later that night. 

            Alex entered the apartment and saw that there were candles lining the apartment.  Soft music played through the speakers and the lights were dimmed.  She walked into the living room and looked around for Maggie.  A note on the back of the couch caught her attention and she picked it up. _There’s food in the oven.  Help yourself to some of it then go to the bathroom to shower._ Alex smiled at the note.  Of course, Maggie would write notes to tell her what to do.  She went to the kitchen and opened the oven to retrieve her dinner.  It was her favorite casserole and she excitedly ate the meal.

            Alex went to the bathroom next and saw that there were candles next to the bathtub.  A note was sitting next to a bottle of soap.  _You work so hard every day.  Take a load off your shoulders and soak for a bit.  Just relax._   Alex shook her head and filled the tub with warm water.  She stripped her clothes then lied in the warm, soapy water.  A sigh of relief escaped her and she leaned her head against the tub.  Her eyes drifted closed and she let her mind go blank.

            When the water got cold, Alex stood from the tub.  She saw another note next to the sink on top of a white fluffy towel.  _Dry yourself off, but don’t bother getting dressed.  I’ll see you in the bedroom_.  Alex shivered at the thought and quickly dried herself.  She opened the bathroom door and saw the love of her life sitting on the bed.  Maggie was had a robe wrapped around her and she smiled lovingly at Alex.  She stood from the bed and kissed Alex. 

            “Hey gorgeous,” Maggie husked. 

            “Mags, this is amazing.  You planned all of this?” Alex asked.  Maggie pulled Alex to the bed and pushed her down.  Maggie pulled the tie on her robe and the fluffy material fell to the ground to reveal a very naked Maggie.  Alex’s jaw dropped and she gaped at Maggie.

            “Like what you see Danvers?” Maggie teased. 

            “I uh…umm…” Alex stammered. 

            “Articulate as ever babe,” Maggie chuckled.  She cupped Alex’s face and kissed her hungrily.  Alex pulled away and stared into Maggie’s eyes.

            “I…I think I’m gay,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie laughed softly before kissing Alex again.

            “I hope so babe.  Otherwise we’d need to have a long talk about how you’ve been lying to me.”

            Alex leaned backwards and pulled Maggie with her, “I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

            Maggie smiled, “I love you Alex Danvers.”

            Kaya’s birthday was that summer.  She was excited to be spending her birthday with her parents.  Maggie and Alex had plans on making the day eventful and had kept it a secret from the teen.  Maggie woke Kaya up to rally her into the car while Alex waited patiently for them downstairs.  Kaya sleepily jumped into the backseat and was out cold once they started driving.  They drove for several hours before Maggie nudged Kaya awake.  The teen grumbled and opened her eyes.

            “We’re here mija,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya looked out the window and smiled brightly when she saw that they were outside the museum.  She had asked repeatedly if they could go see the special exhibit about sea creatures from fresh water creatures to deep water creatures.

            “We have three tickets to go see that sea creatures exhibit you wanted to see.  Doors open in ten minutes, so we won’t have to wait in any lines,” Alex stated.  She parked the car and the family exited the vehicle.  Kaya jumped onto Maggie and held her tightly.

            “Thanks mom!” Kaya thanked.  She turned to hug Alex as well, “Thank you mama!”

            “Anytime firecracker.  Let’s head inside,” Alex smiled.  She held her hand out to Maggie and the two of them walked hand in hand behind Kaya.  They entered the building and Kaya led them to the sea creatures exhibit.  Her eyes sparkled as they toured the exhibit.  She had a little notebook in her hands and scribbled down different facts that caught her attention.  Maggie and Alex walked contently behind her and kept a watchful eye on their daughter while they explored the exhibit.  Kaya would wander off before she would refocus and realize that they were not following.  She would run back to them immediately and would try to focus on the information around her and staying by their side.              

            With some protesting, the family left the museum without visiting the gift shop.  Kaya wanted to buy a book on the creatures they had seen but Maggie had assured her that she would be getting something even better later.  Kaya grumbled slightly before Alex had told her that they were going to her favorite ramen shop that was an hour away.  Kaya perked up and immediately stopped complaining. 

            They pulled into the parking lot and Kaya held the door open for her moms.  They sat down in the back of the shop and Kaya tried to decide what she wanted to eat.

            “You can have whatever you want,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya beamed and listed off all the food she wanted to order.  She had an appetite that could compete with Kara’s.  They must have scared the waiter when they had ordered.  Kaya ordered five different appetizers along with a side dish and her main course.  Maggie settled on just having a main dish and Alex ordered her own meal.

            “I’ve got your birthday present in the car.  You can open it when we leave,” Alex smiled.

            “Well, I’m going to give you yours now.  One of them anyways.  Alex and I bought your third one together,” Maggie spoke.  She handed Kaya an envelope and the teen eagerly opened it.  Her eyes widened when she saw the contents.  It was a 100$ gift card for her kindle.

            “Mom, this is too much,” Kaya panicked.  She hated it when Maggie spent a lot on her.  She had already bought her tickets to the museum, lunch, and the gift that was supposedly from both her and Alex.

            “Nonsense mija.  Nothing is too much for you,” Maggie assured.  Kaya stood form her chair and hugged Maggie tightly.

            “Thanks mom,” Kaya thanked.  Maggie kissed the side of her head and gestured for her to sit back down.  The waiter returned with another waiter to bring the food to them.  He placed the pot stickers, tofu, tempura, California rolls, cucumber rolls, rice, and ramen in front of Kaya.  Maggie and Alex thanked their separate waiter when they received their ramen.  Kaya shared the appetizers with them but hogged the rice and ramen for herself.  They ate with Kaya talking about everything that she had learned at the museum.  The food dwindled slowly and they conversed with one another for the entirety of the time.  The waiter returned to clear their empty plates and took their order of dessert.  Kaya took a lactate pill when she was allowed to order ice cream.  She ate the ice cream too fast and gave herself a brain freeze, making Maggie and Alex laugh.

            They left a hefty tip for the waiter and returned to their car.  Alex handed a rectangular box to Kaya when she jumped into the backseat.  Kaya unwrapped it quickly and gasped at the large book in her hands.

            “That right there is an encyclopedia of every animal in the world.  There are land animals, birds, fresh water and salt water creatures.  You’ll be able to learn a bit about each of them,” Alex stated. 

            “Thank you!” Kaya thanked.  She began to thumb through the pages and a package fell from between the pages.  She picked it up and unwrapped the small object.  It was the same necklace that they had gotten Alex.  Her eyes met Maggie’s and Alex’s and the two of them held up a matching necklace.

            “We all have one now.  Think of it as our family crest,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya jumped between the seats and hugged them both as best as she could. 

            “I love you two,” Kaya smiled.

            “We love you too,” Alex and Maggie chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	15. The Third World Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnn!! The Third World Killer makes their appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story and for all of your comments! It means so much to me that you are all enjoying it!

Ch. 15 The Third World Killer

            Maggie, Kaya, and Alex were walking the streets of National City.  They were on their way home from a day at the park.  Kaya and Maggie had to burn off excess energy at least once a day leaving Alex to struggle to keep up.  She would run with them around the park and would eventually become exhausted.  She would have to wait for the two wolves to return later.  They were finished for the day and were wanting to get home as soon as they could.  It had begun to rain and the water was soaking into their clothes.  Kaya kicked at the puddles, sending water into the air and she smiled to herself as she went.  Alex and Maggie just shook their heads at her.

            “Hey firecracker, stay away from the street!” Alex scolded.  Kaya looked over her shoulder then ran over to them.  Her hair was plastered to her face from the rain. 

            “Put you hood up dork,” Maggie sighed.  She pulled Kaya’s hood over her head to keep her dry.  Kaya stuck her tongue out at them and walked several paces in front of them.  Maggie leaned against Alex as they walked and kept watch over her daughter.  Her wolf felt off, but she could not see anything out of the ordinary. 

            “What’s the matter?” Alex whispered.  Maggie glanced at Alex before looking around.

            “My wolf is agitated.  I don’t know why,” Maggie answered softly.  Alex scanned the area as well, noting that there seemed to be nothing wrong.

            “I don’t see anything.  Maybe the rain is making you anxious?” Alex stated.  Maggie shuddered but kept walking. 

            “Maybe,” Maggie murmured.  She continued to walk behind Kaya with her arm looped with Alex.  The rain only seemed to intensify and Alex was getting annoyed with all the water.

            “Why don’t we go inside and wait out the storm? There’s no point in walking through the rain,” Alex suggested.  Maggie was ready to respond when they were thrown off their feet.  Her ears rang and her body groaned in protest.  She looked to her left to see Alex struggling to get her bearings as well. 

            “Kaya?!” Maggie yelled.  She sat up to look for her daughter and saw her shakily getting to her feet.  Her clothes were soaked in water and debris.  Maggie looked to where the bomb had detonated.  A large crater was in its place and they were lucky enough to be outside the concentrated blast radius.  Alex struggled to her feet next to her and Maggie helped steady her.  Maggie practically dragged Alex to Kaya’s side when she felt a sharp pain on her neck.  She brought her hand to her neck and plucked a dart from her skin.  Her vision started to blur and she watched as her family fell.

            Maggie woke with a start.  Her eyes struggled to focus on her surroundings.  She was in a cell of some sort.  Her hands were shackled together and a short chain connected her to the ground.  It was long enough for her to stand but that was it.  She growled when she heard the cell door open. 

            “My, my.  What an aggressive way to great someone,” the voice spoke.  Maggie bristled at the sound of the voice.

            “Lilian Luthor,” Maggie snarled.  Lilian smirked at her and a light flicked on above them.  Lilian stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

            “Not happy to see me detective? I’m hurt,” Lilian snarked.

            “What do you want Lilian? Where’s my family?!” Maggie snarled. 

            “Now, now detective.  Don’t get to worked up.  Wouldn’t want an accident to happen now, would we?” Lilian scolded.  To Maggie’s left, a light turned on to reveal Alex lying on the ground.  “We overestimated the amount of sedative in her dart.  She should be waking soon.”

            “Where’s my daughter?” Maggie growled.  Lilian snapped her fingers and Hank Henshaw walked in with Kaya struggling in his grasp.  His red eye gleamed in the dim light.

            “We aren’t completely heartless here.  Hank was just bringing your pup to you,” Lilian stated.  Henshaw threw Kaya to the ground at Maggie’s feet.  Before the teen could lunge, Maggie gripped onto the back of her jacket.

            “Easy mija,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya bristled under her fingers and she growled softly. 

            “Now, we are just waiting for our dear friend Agent Danvers to wake,” Lilian smiled.  Maggie kept her grip firm on Kaya’s jacket and wondered why they were there.  Lilian had to want something from them.  She heard Alex groan to her left and immediately turned to look at her girlfriend.  Alex pushed herself to her hands and knees before looking at her surroundings.  When her eyes landed on Maggie, they widened.

            “Agent Danvers, so good of you to join us,” Lilian greeted.  Alex shakily got to her feet and Maggie noticed that she was not tied down like she was.  “Wondering why we tied you down detective? We know what you are.  Wouldn’t want an angry adult wolf running amok, now would we?”

            “How’d you know what I was?” Maggie asked.

            “We have eyes everywhere detective,” Lilian stated.  She walked towards them and stopped just out of reach of Kaya.  Maggie pulled her daughter closer to her while Henshaw stepped forward as well. 

            “Agent Danvers, how much do you love your family?” Lilian asked.  Alex bristled at the question.

            “What do you want Luthor?” Alex growled. 

            “I want to know how much you care about your family and how far you are willing to go to keep them safe,” Lilian stated.  She pulled a knife from her pocket and waved it in front of the two Weres.  “This here is pure silver.  Laced in mercury, it’s a deadly combo for Weres.”

            Maggie pulled Kaya away from the blade and tried to keep herself between her daughter and the blade.  Her heart pounded in her chest and her wolf growled in warning.

            “I wonder, which one would last longer? The pup, or the Alpha,” Lilian commented.  Henshaw’s movements were a blur and suddenly Kaya was ripped away from Maggie.  She lunged for him and was stopped by the steady press of the silver blade against her neck.  A trickle of blood dripped from the thin line that the blade had produced.  Henshaw held Kaya to the ground as the teen struggled under his grip.

            “What would you do to protect your family?” Lilian asked.  Maggie glared at her and bared her teeth.

            “Anything,” Maggie vowed. 

            “Let’s see if that’s true,” Lilian said.  She moved the knife to Maggie’s side. “Your daughter will take your place.  You will endure whatever I decide you need to endure.  But your daughter will stay in here.”

            “Fine,” Maggie growled.  She let herself be unshackled and allowed Lilian to pull her to the other side of the cage.  They stepped out while Henshaw chained Kaya. 

            Once chained, Henshaw left the cage to stand beside Lilian and Maggie.  He waited patiently for Lilian’s orders.  Maggie kept her gaze focused on both of them. 

            “Detective, you will fight Hank as a wolf.  If you win, your family will go free,” Lilian declared.

            “And if I lose?” Maggie asked.  Lilian just smiled in response. 

            “Lilian! Don’t you dare hurt my family!” Alex hollered.  She banged against the cell door.  Kaya was abnormally quiet.  Maggie hoped that she was okay.

            “Would you rather take her place? I don’t think you would last nearly as long as the detective would,” Lilian laughed.  She grabbed a syringe from her pocket and Henshaw held Maggie’s arms to her side.  Maggie felt the prick of the needle then an immediate burning sensation.  Henshaw released her arms and Maggie fell to her knees.  Fire burned through her veins and her body screamed in pain. 

            “Mercury can be an interesting thing to work with.  In low quantities, it’s harmless to humans.  But in Weres like you? Even in a small dose can be unpleasant.”

            Maggie felt her wolf rage and her body started to shift without her control.  She snarled at Henshaw and Lilian.  Her wolf was in full control.  Lilian smirked and stepped back from Henshaw.  The cyborg stepped forward and Maggie lunged.  Her teeth closed on empty air and Henshaw slammed his fist into her side.  She snarled in anger and stalked around the cyborg.  Henshaw watched her carefully and steadied himself while the angry wolf stalked around him.  Maggie snarled and lunged for him again.  This time he met her head on and wrapped his hand around her neck.  He used the momentum from her lunge to take her to the ground.  Maggie snarled under his grip and then whined when he tightened his grip.  She kicked her legs against him and he sneered at her. 

            “It looks like you’ve lost detective,” Lilian remarked.  She pressed a button and Kaya bolted from the cage.  She shifted mid lunge and latched onto Henshaw.  Her attack was futile.  Henshaw released his grip on Maggie and reached around for Kaya.  He grabbed her and threw her to the side.  Kaya skidded across the ground and kept her gaze on Maggie’s still form.

            “Kaya! Kaya don’t fight him! Just get out of here!” Alex yelled.  Her knuckles were bruised from punching at the cage bars.  Kaya ran past Henshaw, narrowly avoiding his fist.  She grabbed onto the scruff of Maggie’s neck and pulled her away from the cyborg.  She pulled her closer to Alex and whined softly.  Kaya nuzzled Maggie encouragingly and was met with a pitiful wine from the older wolf.  She growled at Henshaw and stood protectively over her mother. 

            “Hank, bring me the pup,” Lilian commanded.  Henshaw stormed his way to them and Maggie pushed Kaya to the side.  She lunged at the cyborg with what little energy she had left.  He easily caught her and threw her against the bars of Alex’s cage.  Her body gave under the pain and she shifted back to her human form.  She slumped against the bars, her head resting against her chest.  Alex reached through the bars to check her girlfriend’s pulse.  The beat was weak beneath her fingers.  Henshaw retrieved a pistol from his holster and pointed it at Alex.

            “Shift back or I put a bullet in your mother,” Henshaw threatened.  Kaya looked back at Alex.  Their eyes met and Alex could see the fear that blanketed her gaze. 

            “I-it’s alright firecracker.  Just get out of here.  You’re fast enough,” Alex whispered.  Kaya whined and shifted back to her human form.  Henshaw jerked his head towards Lilian and Kaya carefully went to the older woman’s side.  Kaya barely came to Lilian’s chest.  Lilian walked around Kaya, examining her as she went. 

            “Agent Danvers.  Who would you choose to save? The love of your life…or your daughter?” Lilian asked.  She pulled out her own pistol and held it level against Kaya’s back.  Alex saw Kaya try to suppress her shudder of fear and felt her own body tense.  Henshaw moved his gun to point at Maggie, keeping it trained on the barely conscious detective who was held back by Alex.  Alex could not and would not make this decision.  How could she choose between the two people who had changed her life? How could she choose between the two people she loved?

            “What’s your decision Agent Danvers?” Lilian asked.  She pressed the gun harder against Kaya’s back, making the teen grit her teeth. 

            “Both of them.  I choose both of them! Hurt me instead.  Do whatever you want to me.  Just…just leave them alone,” Alex pleaded.

            “Wrong answer agent,” Lilian smirked.  She pulled the trigger and twin screams of anguish filled the room as Kaya fell to the ground.  Alex held onto Maggie who had started to struggle against her grip when the gun went off.  The detective was in no shape to fight and Alex needed to keep her down. 

            “I’ll fucking kill you Lilian!” Maggie snarled.  She fought against Alex’s grip and she tried to shift.  Her wolf was too weak to assist her in anyway.  Lilian walked towards them and stopped besides Henshaw. 

            “Leave them.  They’ve made their choice,” Lilian commanded.  Henshaw nodded and the two of them left the family.  Alex rested her head against Maggie’s back and felt the detective’s body shake with sobs.  Maggie ripped away from Alex and she had no willpower to stop her.  Maggie made it several steps before falling to her hands and knees from the pain.  The mercury coursed through her veins, draining her with every passing second.  She crawled the rest of the way to Kaya, sobbing as she went. 

            “Mi-mija,” Maggie choked.  She picked up Kaya’s limp body and held her closely to her chest.  The teen’s eyes were closed and the bullet wound bled profusely.  The teens chest barely rose with each shaky breath she took.  She did not have much time.  “I’ve got you mija.  I’ve got you.”

            Alex watched them and tried to break down the bars to the cage.  She needed to be by their sides.  She looked up and her eyes widened in fear.  Henshaw stood behind Maggie with a pistol held to her head.  The detective had failed to notice him while she attempted to stop Kaya’s bleeding.  Alex felt desperation bubble in her chest and prayed to anyone who would listen to her.  She would break through these bars to reach her family.  Her body thrummed with energy, with rage.  She saw Henshaw’s smirk and snapped.

            “STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” Alex roared.  Two beams of light shot from her eyes and struck Henshaw, sending him flying.  Alex kicked down the bars and sprung at the cyborg.  Flames surrounded her fists and every hit burned his skin.  He shot his own ray beam and Alex easily dodged it.  She gathered her flames and threw them at the man, rendering him incapacitated.  Alex panted and stood over Henshaw’s unconscious form.  Her body hummed with energy and she felt more powerful than she had every felt in her entire life.  She inspected her hands and watched the flames dance across her skin. 

            “Kaya!” Alex gasped.  She spun on her heels and ran towards her family.  Maggie watched her approach in dismay but did not stop her when she kneeled beside her.  The agent moved Maggie’s hands and placed her own on the teen’s wound.  She focused her newfound energy and poured all that she could into her daughter.  The wound stitched itself together, mending itself from the inside out.  The bleeding stopped and all that was left was a small white line.  Kaya coughed beneath her fingers and Alex helped her sit up.  She wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt Maggie’s arms embrace them.  Alex’s attention was torn from her family when the roof caved in behind them.  She turned and kept her family behind her.

            Reign and Purity walked towards them, both smirking as they approached.  When had Purity escaped? Maggie snarled behind Alex and the agent had to hold her back. 

            “We’ve found you sister.  It took you so long to awaken,” Reign stated.  Alex watched them carefully, keeping them in her line of site.  She would not let them near her family.  Reign’s body blurred, and she stood behind them.  Alex was slow to react and Reign struck Maggie to the ground.  She grunted in pain when Reign slammed her boot against her chest.

            “I recognize you,” Reign realized.  She looked at Kaya’s form. “That is the brat who stabbed me.”

            Alex leaned over Kaya’s body and kept herself between her and Reign.  Maggie barely struggled beneath the world killer’s foot.  Reign increased the pressure making Maggie whine in pain. 

            “Stop!” Alex yelled.  Reign looked at her.  “Stop.  Please.  I’ll…I’ll go with you.  Just…just don’t hurt them”

            Reign exchanged a look with Purity before removing her boot.  “Let us go sister.”

            “Let me say goodbye.  Please,” Alex pleaded.  Reign narrowed her eyes and lifted her foot, releasing Maggie from under her.  She walked back towards Purity. 

            “Make it quick,” she commanded over her shoulder.  Alex carefully picked up Kaya and moved to Maggie’s side.  She placed the teen next to her girlfriend before placing her rain jacket over them. 

            “Al, don’t go with them,” Maggie wheezed.  She struggled to stand and her limbs shook beneath her.  She only managed to raise herself into a sitting position.

            “I have to Mags.  They’ll hurt you if I don’t go,” Alex stated.  She pushed a stray lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear.  “I’m so sorry.”

            “Don’t go.  We can fight.  We can do whatever it takes to stop them.  Just…just stay with us,” Maggie pleaded.  Alex shook her head and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Maggie’s lips.

            “I’m sorry.  I love you…forever,” Alex vowed.  She moved away to place a soft kiss against Kaya’s head before standing.  Her heart ached to leave her family, but she knew that she had to leave to keep them safe.  “I’m ready.”

            “Let us bring this world to its knees,” Reign smirked.  She held out her hand to Alex and the red head took it.  She spared one last glance at her family before she was taken to the sky.  Maggie crumbled against Kaya and cried into her chest.  She felt sorrow and pain.  She could not help Alex.  She could not bring her back.  Alex was gone to the world now that she had gone with the other world killers.  The last of them had joined the ranks and the world would have to fight to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the decisions I made. I saw someone comment on tumblr about Alex being the third world killer and I couldn't help but think about how great of a plot twist it would be. Don't get me wrong, Alex is my favorite character (besides Maggie of course) but I would love to see the writers go this direction...and have Maggie come back and save the day :)
> 
> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	16. To Beat the World Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the world killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME!!
> 
>  
> 
> Violence

Ch. 16 To Beat the World Killers

            Kara had found Maggie and Kaya minutes after the world killers had left.  Maggie had been barely conscious and Kaya was out cold.  She had carried them as fast as she could to the DEO, calling Tom and Maddy to meet them there.  Her feet had barely touched the ground when the two medics rushed to meet her.  They helped her place their Alpha and pup on stretchers before pushing them to the med bay.  Kara could only follow and hope for the best. 

            The Kryptonian paced outside of med bay, keeping a watchful eye on her family.  Her mind raced with the little information that Maggie could tell her when she carried them to the DEO.  Alex was the third world killer.  Her adoptive sister was a bringer of destruction.  She needed to tell J’onn, but she also needed to keep an eye on her injured family.  Maggie was in a bad way while Kaya was still unconscious. 

            “Kara?”

            “Lady Kate,” Kara greeted.  Kate and the rest of the pack walked towards her.  They wrapped their arms around Kara, making the blonde shudder.  “I’m sorry.  Reign infiltrated the DEO and broke Purity out of holding.  I…I didn’t realize that Alex, Maggie, and Kaya were in trouble”

            “Kara.  You did everything you could.  You got to them before it was too late,” Kate assured.  Kara shook her head and looked down at a shaking Riley.  The pup looked terrified and worried.  She had to be here again because her friend had gotten hurt.

            “Have the medics come to talk to you yet?” Chloe asked. 

            “No, they’ve been in there for an hour,” Kara answered.  Riley looked up at her and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

            “Where’s Alex?” Max asked.

            “She’s umm…she’s…apparently she is the third world killer,” Kara stammered.  The pack looked at her in dismay.  “That’s all Maggie could tell me before she passed out.”

            “Lady Kate?” Maddy spoke from the doorway.  The pack and Kara turned to see the medic.

            “Maddy, how are they?” Kate questioned.

            “Kaya will be alright.  Whatever Alex did sped-up her healing.  It saved her life.  She exhausted herself and will need to sleep for a while.  Alpha was in worse shape.  They had injected her with Mercury.  We had to drain most of her blood and then have a blood transfusion.  Luckily, we have blood bags here to do that,” Maddy explained. 

            “How long will the Alpha be out?” Chloe asked.

            “Several days,” Maddy answered.  She looked back at Maggie’s sleeping form on the bed.  “We should keep her nearby Kaya.  When the pup wakes, I think she’ll be antsy.  That could not have been easy to experience.”

            “We can move them to a secluded area.  Alex’s office is big enough for two beds.  We can keep them there,” Kara spoke. 

            “That would be perfect,” Maddy smiled. 

            “I’ll help you move them.  They’re stable enough to be moved around,” Kara chimed.  She went to help the medic move the two unconscious Weres.  Riley shuffled her feet and kept her gaze on the room.  Kate rested a steadying hand on the pup’s shoulder.

            “Let’s go help them, then we can congregate in Alex’s office to keep them company,” Kate smiled.  Riley looked up at the Omega with a small smile of her own.  Kara watched the pack move the two beds and scurried off to find J’onn.  She needed to inform him of the situation.

            Kara entered Alex’s office several hours later.  J’onn had issued emergency protocols in light of the third world killer making an appearance.  Mon-el and his league of heroes were instructed to begin preparations for their final stand and the DEO agents rushed to find a way to stop the bringers of death.  Kara would be needed when they fought, but for now, her family needed her.

            “How’re they doing?” Kara asked softly.  Riley looked up at her with sad eyes. 

            “They’re alright,” Riley responded.  She had Kaya’s hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against the teen’s.  Kara sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on Riley’s back.

            “They’ll be up soon,” Kara assured.  Riley’s eyes filled with tears and she leaned against Kara’s side.  Her body shook in silent tears and the superhero wrapped her arms around her.  Her own tears threatened to fall and she prayed to Rao that they would be alright.

            Maggie was the first to wake.  She had startled to awareness and tried to jump from the bed.  Luckily, Kara and Kate had been there to stop her form injuring herself.  The detective was disoriented from the procedure and kept scanning the room.  It took several minutes of coaxing to convince Maggie that Kaya was safe and in the room with her.  When she had finally calmed, her attention was drawn to her daughter.  She shifted and lied herself next to her daughter’s sleeping form, resting her head on her stomach.  Her instinct to protect her pup overruled the pain that had accompanied the shift.  Riley stayed by their sides and kept one of Kaya’s hands in hers.

            “Should she have been able to shift this soon?” Kara asked.

            “No.  With that much mercury in her system, she should not have been able to shift.  Leave it to the Alpha to prove us wrong,” Kate chuckled.  Her attempt to lighten the mood caused a soft chuckle from Kara.

            “She is stubborn,” Kara agreed.  Kate smiled and motioned for Kaien, Max, and Chloe to stand guard outside the door.  They nodded and took their positions outside.  Kate sat beside Riley and ran her fingers through the Alpha’s fur.  Maggie whined beneath her fingers.

            “She’ll be alright.  Your daughter is just as stubborn as you are,” Kate assured.  Maggie huffed in response.  “Hey now, watch your language.  You know I’m right.” 

            Riley giggled next to her and the tension in the room diminished.  They would be alright.

            Three days had passed since the Alpha woke.  Maggie stayed in her wolf form while she lied next to Kaya.  She wanted to stay close to her daughter and wanted to keep her safe.  Her fangs would protect her from anyone who wanted to harm her.  Soft groaning made Maggie lift her head.  She kept her eyes trained on Kaya’s face and saw her try to wake.  She whined and nudged her daughter with her snout, coaxing her to open her eyes.  Riley stood next to them and tightened her grip on Kaya’s hand. 

            “Come on, wake up.  You can do it,” Riley whispered.  Kaya’s eyes slowly blinked open and she met Maggie’s gaze first.  Maggie shifted and cupped Kaya’s cheek.  She ran her thumb over her cheek.

            “There you are my brave girl,” Maggie chimed.  Kaya smiled weakly at her.  She turned to look at Riley.

            “Can you stop almost dying on me? I don’t think my heart can take that again,” Riley smiled.  She brought Kaya’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. 

            “S-sorry,” Kaya stammered.  Maddy and Tom entered the room to check the pup’s vitals.

            “Mom, where’s mama?” Kaya asked.  Maggie helped her lean against her chest and wrapped her arms around the teen. 

            “What do you remember mija?” Maggie asked.

            “We were out for a run and it was raining.  Then there was this explosion and a sharp prick on my neck and then everything was black.  When I woke up, that cyborg was dragging me to you.  They made you fight him,” Kaya recounted.  Her eyes widened and she turned in her mother’s grip to meet her gaze.  “They used mercury on you.  Are you alright?!”

            “I’m alright mija.  Tom and Maddy made sure of that,” Maggie assured.  “What else do you remember?”

            “That lady had a gun against my back.  There was pain, then nothing,” Kaya furrowed her brows.  She reached under her shirt and ran her fingers over the raised skin on her chest. 

            “Lilian shot you.  Bullet went through your back to your chest,” Maggie explained. 

            “That’s what mama was talking about,” Kaya whispered. 

            “What?” Maggie asked.  Kaya looked up at her.

            “Mama told me that I was hurt badly and that she had healed me.  She wouldn’t tell me more than that and kept telling me that she was sorry.  I thought she was here, that’s why I asked where she was,” Kaya explained.  Maggie placed her hand over Kaya’s.

            “What else did she say?” Maggie asked.

            “She said you would know what to do.  That you knew what her research would say,” Kaya answered.  Maggie looked at Kara who had entered the room.  They had talked about Alex’s research before the incident.  There was one sure fired way at stopping the world killers. 

            “There’s something we need to discuss mija,” Maggie stated.

            “Okay?”

            “Alex…Alex is the third world killer.  Her powers woke after you were shot.”

            “But, mama is a Danvers.”

            “She’s adopted like Kara.  The Danvers raised her, nurtured her, but did not give birth to her.  She is from Krypton like Kara.”

            “Mama wouldn’t destroy the world.  She’s not like that.”

            “It’s complicated mija.  The world killers were programmed to destroy.  Even if Alex isn’t like that, she can’t fight what she was born to do.”

            “What do we do then?” Kaya asked.  Maggie looked at Kara again and the blonde shook her head.  They exchanged a silent conversation and Kaya watched the two of them.  “What do we have to do?”

            “We…Alex had research on what to do.  Kara and I read the documents.  There’s only one sure-fired way to stop the world killers.”

            “What is that?”

            “We have to use a special kind of Kryptonite against them.  One that won’t harm Kara, but it will do damage against the other Kryptonians.  Alex synthesized it herself,” Maggie stated.  Kaya saw the sorrow flash in Maggie’s gaze.

            “You’re going to kill them,” Kaya spoke in dismay.  Maggie averted her gaze from Kaya’s.  “Please tell me you aren’t going to kill them.”

            “There’s nothing else we can do,” Maggie sighed.

            “There’s got to be something we can do! You’re just going to let them kill mama?!” Kaya protested. 

            “We have no other choice,” Maggie countered.  Kaya jumped from the bed and Riley was there to help steady her. 

            “ _Do something! There’s got to be another way!_ ” Kaya yelled at Kara.  The Kryptonian shook her head.

            “ _I’ve exhausted every source I could use.  I even went to the Fortress of Solitude and it gave me nothing_ ,” Kara responded calmly.

            “ _We can’t just let them kill her! We can’t give up like that.  Mama wouldn’t give up on us like that!_ ”

            “ _I know Luna.  I don’t want to make this decision, but its for the best.  Alex would want us to keep the world safe.  She would give herself up to save everyone.  You know she would,_ ” Kara reasoned.  She resorted to calling Kaya by her nickname to see if she could calm her.  The teen’s body bristled.

            “ _This can’t be the only way!_ ” Kaya hollered.  Kara noticed the change in Kaya’s demeanor and saw Riley shudder from the anger rolling off the teen.  Maggie seemed to have noticed it as well and hesitantly walked towards them.

            “Kaya, take a deep breath for me.  Relax a bit,” Maggie soothed.  Kaya glared at Kara and she fought the urge to shift.

            “Don’t shift,” Riley pleaded softly.  Kaya turned her attention to her best friend and saw the fear that swam in those amber irises.  She pulled away and bolted from the room.  Kara went to follow when Maggie placed a hand on her bicep.

            “Don’t.  She’s confused and upset.  Stay here with Riley, I’ll go find her,” Maggie commanded.   She left the room to find Kaya.

            Kaya rested against the wall of one of the training rooms.  Her mind raced and her wolf howled at her.  It was furious that she had caused Riley’s fear.  She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Alex. 

            “ **Kaya? What’s the matter?** ” Alex spoke.  Kaya sighed in relief when she heard her mother’s voice in her head.  Alex had spoken to her while she slept, and she was hoping that she could speak with her again.

            “ **Is it true? Is there no other way to help you?** ” Kaya asked.

            “ **I’m sorry.  There isn’t any other way that I could find.  All the data I collected pointed at a specific form of Kryptonite that would render the world killers innate,** ” Alex explained. 

            “ **Tell me where you are.  I’ll come find you and we can figure something out,** ” Kaya stated.  She could almost see the sad shake of Alex’s head.

            “ **Firecracker, I can feel myself slipping away with every passing hour.  Pestilence is masking my presence completely.  Soon…soon I will be no more.  Much like Sam and Julia, I will fade from existence and Pestilence will have complete control,** ” Alex explained sadly.

            “ **I-I can’t lose you.  Mom and I can’t lose you.** ”

            “ **You have to let me go little one.  Be strong and let me go.  I love you Kaya…forever.** ”

            “ **I love you too mama.** ”

            Kaya looked up when Maggie entered the room.  Her mother approached her carefully and sat down next to her on the floor.  The teen leaned against her and breathed in her familiar scent.

            “I’m sorry for running,” Kaya apologized.

            “It’s alright.  I understand why you did,” Maggie assured.  She tilted Kaya’s face to meet her gaze.  “I promise you, if I could change what needs to happen I would.  I don’t want to do this anymore than you do.”

            “I talked to mama.  Whatever she did to heal me connected our minds.  She…she explained what needed to happen,” Kaya murmured. 

            “I’m sorry we have to do this,” Maggie apologized.  Kaya shook her head and hugged her.  They stayed like that for half an hour before Maggie decided to speak again.  “I think you’re presenting early.”

            “I think so too.  My wolf is so angry right now.  She’s never been this agitated before,” Kaya agreed. 

            “Your scent changed.  You still smell like coconuts and apples, but there is another earthy scent over it.  The same scent that Riley has.”

            “Umm….”

            “I know you two like each other.  You two physically might not have admitted it, but your wolves have.  You presenting early most likely triggered her to present early.  She’s an Omega.  You on the other hand…”

            “I’m a Beta?”

            “No.  You’re going to be a pain in my ass because I’m going to have to figure out how to raise an Alpha,” Maggie joked.  Kaya looked at her in dismay.

            “I’m an Alpha?”

            “Yes.  You’ll be able to figure that out once you’ve completely presented.  We’ll have to discuss what it means to be an Alpha,” Maggie explained.  Kaya looked at the ground.

            “I don’t want to be an Alpha,” Kaya murmured.

            “Why not mija?” Maggie asked.

            “My birth parents were both Betas.  I wanted to be like them in a way…so I hoped to be a Beta like them.  I wanted to have something tying me to them,” Kaya admitted.  She looked up at Maggie sadly.  “Its selfish of me to think when I have you and mama…but…”

            Maggie smiled, “I understand mija.  You want something positive from before everything happened.  Something that reminds you of your parents.”

            “At least I can be more like you now,” Kaya smiled.  Maggie chuckled.

            “I don’t know if that’s a good thing.  You’re already just as stubborn as me,” Maggie joked.  The two of them sat in silence, enjoying one another’s company.  Maggie stood and helped Kaya to her feet, gesturing to the door.

            “We need to go get checked out by Maddy and Tom.  Then, we are going to go get some food from the buffet down the street.  I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.  Before all that, you need to apologize to Kara about snapping at her,” Maggie stated.

            “And I need to apologize to Riley.  I made her uncomfortable,” Kaya added.

            “You should…but it needs to be done where I can see you,” Maggie agreed.  Kaya looked up at her mom and saw her trying to suppress a smile.  She contemplated why her mom had said that then spluttered when she figured it out.

            “Mom! I’m not going to do anything other than apologize!”

            “I know you’re going to apologize.  I’m just making sure it’s a vocal apology, not a physical one.”

            “I can hug her if I want!”

            “Who says you’ll stop at hugging?” Maggie teased.

            “Why are you like this,” Kaya groaned.  Maggie bellowed with laughter at her daughter.

            “I’m being the mom.  No adult activities until you’re both eighteen or older.  That’s when I started to have adult activities.”

            “MOM! I don’t need to know that!” Kaya exclaimed.  Maggie continued to laugh.

            A week passed since the third world killer made their appearance.  Maggie was busy with helping the DEO along with Kara and Lena.  They needed to synthesize the Kryptonite that would take down the world killers.  Chloe and Max were in charge of watching the two pups while the rest of the pack assisted the DEO.  The teens were inseparable since Kaya had woken and spent much of their time by each other’s sides. 

            Chloe, Max, Kaya, and Riley were out for a walk after they had finished their morning run.  Maggie had joined them but had been called in to the DEO to conduct the finishing touches on the Kryptonite.  Kaya and Riley walked hand in hand with Chloe and Max behind them.  The two older Weres kept an eye on their surroundings and on the teens. 

            “What’re your plans for breakfast?” Kaya asked. 

            Riley looked down at her and shrugged, “I don’t know.  My parents are busy at the DEO…so I think I can do whatever I want.”

            “They got called in too?” Kaya questioned.

            “Something about the formula almost being done.  Same thing they told the Alpha.”

            “Is it selfish of me to hope they don’t finish?” Kaya asked softly.  Riley tightened her grip on Kaya’s hand, making the shorter teen look up at her.

            “It’s not selfish.  I understand why you don’t want them to synthesize the Kryptonite.  I wouldn’t be able to make the decision you had to,” Riley assured.  Kaya shook her head and tugged Riley along with her.

            “You’d make the same decision as me.  Anyone would.  One person or an entire world? People would choose to save the entire world.”

            “No, they wouldn’t.  We choose to save those closest to us rather than those we can not see.  Your decision, is the most selfless decision there could be.”

            “What if it was your mom or dad? Would you have gone through with this?”

            “I…don’t know.  Let’s stop talking about this alright? What should we do for breakfast?” Riley asked.

            “Why are you asking me? Last time I picked, you complained the entire time,” Kaya grumbled.

            “Who chooses a ramen joint for breakfast?” Riley questioned.

            “People can choose whatever they want for breakfast!” Kaya retorted.  Riley laughed and stole a glance at her friend.  The newly presented Alpha seemed happier than she had been a week ago.  Her eyes sparkled with laughter and compassion while they were together and Riley’s wolf felt complete. 

            “I can feel you staring,” Kaya chuckled.  Riley looked away with a deep blush across her cheeks.  Kaya shook her head and felt her wolf growl in warning.  She stiffened and scanned their surroundings.  Riley tensed besides her and the two adult Weres moved to their sides.

            “You feel that to?” Kaya whispered. 

            “Let’s head back to the DEO.  I don’t like this feeling,” Chloe responded.  They startled when a car exploded next to them.  Terrified screams filled the air and people scrambled to flee.  The world killers stalked towards them, dressed in black and capes billowing behind them.  A mask covered both Reign and Pestilence’s eyes, while Purity’s face was clear. 

            “We need to get out of here, now!” Max yelled.  Their bodies were thrown backwards by Putity’s shriek.  Reign used a burst of speed to separate Kaya from the group.  The teen crouched low to the ground and growled at the world killer.

            “Sister, here’s the one you need to dispose of.  Get rid of her and that body is as good as yours,” Reign spoke.  Pestilence walked towards them and her eyes sparked with heat vision. 

            “Good, I want this body as mine.  Breaking the original host’s soul is how I’ll keep it,” Pestilence smirked.  Three snarls sounded from behind them and they turned to see three wolves racing towards them.  “I’ll handle this.  I want to test my strength.”

            Pestilence easily dodged Chloe’s attack and sidestepped Max.  The two adult Weres skidded across the ground and lunged for the world killer again.  Riley ran to Kaya and placed herself between the dueling foes.  Her light brown fur stood on her hackles and she growled softly.  Pestilence laughed as she dodged the wolves and she easily struck them down.  With the adults taken down, she turned her attention back to the teens.  Her eyes sparked and Kaya pulled on Riley’s fur.  She raised her left arm and her shield materialized right as the heat vision struck.  Kaya’s body shook from the force of the heat vision and she kept Riley close to her side.  Pestilence kept her heat vision trained on them, forcing Kaya to her knees.  The onslaught stopped and Kaya had a moments rest before Pestilence slammed into the shield, sending her to the ground.  Riley lunged at the world killer and was smacked to the ground.  Kaya shifted and barreled into the world killer.

            “Stay down and make this easier on yourself!” Pestilence snarled.  She gathered her flames and the wolf dodged the first fireball.  The other wolves ran at them, slicing at Pestilence with their fangs.  Their attacks were shallow, showing that they were hesitant at hurting Alex’s body.  Pestilence growled in annoyance and slammed her hand against the ground.  Her flames slammed into the wolves, singeing their fur and sending them flying.  She stalked towards Kaya and the black wolf shakily got to her feet. 

            “I’m tired of your resistance.  Stand still and let me dispose of you,” Pestilence growled.  Kaya snarled in response and readied herself for Pestilence’s next attack.  A dark brown wolf leaped over her hunched body, colliding into Pestilence.  Kaya barked at the wolf and it stood in front of her.  Maggie’s chest rumbled with anger as she watched Pestilence falter.  She shifted back to her human form and glared at the world killer.  Kara and J’onn landed beside her. 

            “You think you can stop us? You have no chance,” Purity spat.  Her and Reign moved to Pestilence’s side, while the wolves gathered by Kaya.  Maggie looked back at Kaya and smiled softly.

            “We’ve got this mija.  You fall back,” Maggie assured.  Kaya barked angrily at Maggie, moving herself to stand by her side.  She bared her teeth and the other wolves growled with her.  “You aren’t going to fall back, are you?”

            Kaya looked up at her and huffed in response.  Maggie shook her head and unsheathed a large knife from her belt.  The knife glowed blue and the world killers hissed.  Kara and J’onn unsheathed their own blades and readied themselves for their assault.

            “Where did you get that?!” Reign demanded. 

            “You can thank my mate for the Kryptonite.  She made sure that we knew how to take you down,” Maggie growled.  Her wolf had chosen Alex a long time ago and Maggie would no longer deny it.  With the outcome of this battle ending in death, she wanted to make sure that whatever part of Alex was left, knew that she had chosen her. 

            “You’d kill the woman you love to save this world? We are connected.  My death, would be hers,” Pestilence taunted.

            “She would make the same decision,” Maggie murmured.  She looked down at Kaya then at Max, Chloe, and Riley.  “Stay out of range of her fire, but get me a clear shot.  The rest of the pack will be here soon.”

            The wolves barked in response and shot forward.  J’onn collided into Purity, while Kara tackled Reign, separating the world killers.  Pestilence threw her fire at the wolves and Maggie ran towards her.  Her pack needed to distract the world killer enough for her to get a clear strike.  It would reduce the pain that Alex would have to endure.  She ducked when a fireball flew over her head and Kaya slashed at Pestilence’s leg.  The world killer yelled in anger and turned her attention back to the wolves.  Pestilence turned her back to Maggie and the Alpha took the chance to pounce.  She shot forward and faltered when a large chunk of asphalt flew at her.  She cursed and rolled out of the way, gaining Pestilence’s attention.  The world killer raised her hand and fire flared towards Maggie.  Kaya shifted mid-air and landed in front of Maggie.  She raised her arm and her shield materialized to block the flames.  Pestilence surged forward and slammed her fist into Kaya’s shield, causing a shockwave that flung the two Weres apart. 

            “I’m tired of your games!” Pestilence hollered.  She stalked towards Kaya, gathering her flames and meeting the teen’s gaze.  Kaya shifted and dodged the flames, sprinting away from the world killer.  Maggie jumped to her feet and slammed into Pestilence.  She ignored the flames that licked at her skin and thrust the blade up.  Her eyes widened when her hand was stopped.  Pestilence snarled in her face and wrapped her free hand around the Alpha’s neck.

            “You think you can stop me?! I will turn your body to ash!” Pestilence yelled.  Maggie felt the fire on her wrist and tried to pry at the world killer’s grip with her free hand.  Kaya and the pack snarled in rage and ran towards them.  Pestilence merely let lose her heat vision, scattering the wolves.  Kaya lunged, slamming into Pestilence’s side.  The world killers grip loosened, dropping Maggie to the ground.  Kaya planted herself in front of her mother, snarling at Pestilence.  The woman raised her hands and focused all her energy into her next attack.  Maggie cringed and felt her wolf howl in warning.  This attack would kill both her and Kaya.  She pulled on Kaya’s fur, trying to persuade her daughter to move.  She met the world killer’s gaze and was shocked to see the confusion cascading through her eyes.  Pestilence yelled in frustration and gripped her head.  She thrashed and clawed at her head.

            “Just die already! This is my body now!” Pestilence hollered.  The pack joined Kaya, protecting their Alpha from the world killer.  Maggie watched the woman fight herself and felt the air leave her lungs when Pestilence met her gaze.  She did not see the world killer’s eyes, she saw Alex’s.  Her grip around the knife tightened and she surged forward.  Pestilence had no chance in blocking the oncoming attack, allowing Maggie to sink the blade into her chest.  She looked up to see Alex gazing back at her.  A small smile graced her lips before she sagged against her, taking them to their knees. 

            Purity’s yell of agony tore through the sky before she fell to the ground.  J’onn’s blade plunged into her chest.  He turned to look at Maggie who shook her head.  He grimaced and shot off to help Kara.  Maggie felt fingers brush through her hair and her body shook with sobs. 

            “Ss-sorry, Mags,” Alex slurred.  Her breathing was shallow against Maggie.  The pack approached them cautiously and they heard the howls of the rest of their pack as they neared.  Kaya whined and shifted as she approached.  She dropped to the ground next to her mothers.  She wanted to reach out to them, but was unsure how Maggie would react.  Her mother’s wolf was beyond agitated and she was afraid that she would lash out. 

            “ _Be strong…firecracker,_ ” Alex croaked.  Kaya shook her head and leaned against Riley who sat behind her.  Maggie lied Alex on the ground and looked down at her sadly.  Alex smiled up at her as best as she could.

            “K-Kara to-took down Reign.  I-I felt her die…like I-I felt Purity,” Alex gasped.  She gripped Maggie’s hand in hers, feeling the warmth from her love.  Her body felt weak and heavy. 

            “I’m sorry Al,” Maggie whispered.

            “You ha-had to.  S’alright,” Alex smiled.  Maggie shook her head and rested her forehead against Alex’s.  “I-I’m you’re ma-mate?”

            “Yeah Danvers, you’re my mate,” Maggie smiled.

            “Ge-getting soft o-on me?” Alex coughed.

            “Yeah, yeah I’m getting soft on you.  You have that affect on me,” Maggie chuckled.  She felt her wolf howl and she kept herself from shaking.  She needed to stay strong for Alex.  She needed to show Alex that she would be strong. 

            “Alpha?” Kate asked quietly.  She kneeled next to Maggie, earning a growl in response.  Kate let her pheromones calm the aggressive wolf.  “Let me help her.”

            Maggie shook her head, “I…we haven’t discussed this again.  It’s what broke us.”

            “I know Alpha.  But…it’s the only way to help her.  It’s ultimately your decision.  I’ll give her my wolf and she’ll be alright…or you can decide not to.  I’ll respect your decision either way,” Kate acknowledged.  Maggie met Alex’s weak gaze and saw nothing but trust and compassion.

            “I’ll re-respect wh-whatever decision yo-you make,” Alex swore.  She smiled and closed her eyes.  Maggie kissed her softly then raised her head to look at Kate.

            “Save her…please,” Maggie pleaded.  Kate nodded and carefully extracted the knife from Alex.  Blood seeped from the wound, coating her hands red.

            “Are you sure about this Alpha?” Kate questioned one last time.  Maggie looked down at her dying mate and thought about what life would be like without her.  She did not want to live her life without her.

            “Yes, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	17. Mending the Bond part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing after the World Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things before delving into this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. I am extremely grateful for all the comments that all of you have been leaving.  
> 2\. Updates might be a little sporadic because I am finish my undergraduate degrees at the moment and they are kicking my butt
> 
> Happy reading!

Ch.17 Mending the Bond Part 1

            Days had passed since the world killers had met their end.  Julia’s body was returned to her adoptive parents along with the false information that she had died in the crossfire of the battle.  Sam’s body was tended to by Lena.  Lena had sworn that she would handle all the funeral preparations for her friend and had agreed with Kara that one of the Superfriends should take custody of Ruby.  Without Sam, Ruby would go into the system and none of them wanted her to get lost there.  They agreed that Ruby could choose who she would go with and would allow her to make the decision herself when the time came. 

            The transition of Kate’s wolf to Alex went smoothly.  The Omega had passed on her wolf in time to save Alex’s human life, erasing all signs of her Kryptonian one.  Tom had run the tests himself and had proven that Alex was full wolf and no longer held the blood of her former life.  She was one of them.  The newly turned Were was still asleep from her ordeal, leaving the rest of the pack anxious.  Maggie had refused to leave her side and with the Alpha’s attention entirely on her mate, they had no other choice but to wait things out.  Kate had survived the transition since she had been healthy and fit when performing the act.  She took it upon herself to keep the pack together even when she was no longer a wolf.  The pack still saw her as one of them and treated her with the utmost respect.

            Maggie’s wolf was constantly on edge.  She snapped at anyone who was not Tom or Maddy.  She did not fight her instincts to protect her mate nor did she want to.  Alex had almost died.  If she had hesitated any longer, Alex would not have made it.  Her wolf needed to stay by Alex’s side and protect her from anyone who could harm her.  That meant any of the pack, Kara, or even J’onn.  No one would harm her mate while she recovered.

            Maggie snarled when a knock announced the presence of someone outside the door.  She placed herself between her mate and the door, watching as Maddy entered the room cautiously.  She kept her hands where Maggie could see them and averted her gaze to the ground.  The dark brown wolf continued to growl at her.

            “Alpha, I’m just here to check her vitals.  I mean no harm,” Maddy assured.  Maggie shook her fur and moved to the side to let Maddy closer.  “I’ll be quick and then leave.”

            Maggie watched her carefully, like a predator watching its prey.  Maddy was careful with her actions and she finished her checkup with speed and precision.  “Her vitals are fine.  Once her body becomes accustomed to the change, she’ll wake.  It shouldn’t be much longer.”

            The wolf snuffled in return and jumped back onto the bed.  She rested her head against Alex’s chest and gazed at the medic.

            “Can I bring you something to eat? Its been a while since you’ve eaten,” Maddy asked.  Maggie huffed in response, earning her a raised eyebrow form the medic.  “It’s been three days since your last snack and almost a week since your last actual meal.  I’ll bring you takeout from that Italian place you like so much.”

            Maggie just rolled her eyes, but Maddy could tell that she was thanking her at the same time.  She bowed her head and quickly exited the room.  The Alpha kept her head against her mate’s chest and contemplated how long it had been.  Had it almost been two weeks? Her perception of time was skewed as she waited for her mate to wake.  She had eaten three days ago when hunger won out over her need to protect.  That was the only time she had shifted back to her human form.  She needed apposable thumbs to text Tom to bring her food.  She was thankful that the room had a bathroom, giving her the chance to relieve herself and still be close by.

            Another few days had passed, leading the way to the second week since the world killers had been vanquished.  A small funeral was held for Sam and Ruby had decided on staying with Lena.  Lena was the one who took care of Ruby when Reign had taken control of Sam.  Kara was hesitant and nervous about Ruby being with Lena.  Kara had killed Sam, leaving the child without a mother.  She promised Sam before she had died that she would take care of Ruby and the child had decided on living with Lena.  Kara vowed to protect and nurture Ruby along with Lena.  The pack had attended the funeral even when Maggie had stayed behind.  They paid their respects and returned quickly to guard their Alpha.

            Maggie was stirred from her sleep when soft fingers ran through her fur.  She jolted awake and stared down at her mate.

            “Hey you,” Alex rasped.  Maggie yipped in excitement and shifted back to her human form.  She cupped Alex’s cheek then kissed her.  Alex reciprocated the kiss as best as she could and felt the way Maggie trembled against her. She pulled away to meet Maggie’s gaze.   “Are you okay?”

            “Am I okay? Really? Why do you always ask if I’m okay even when you’re the one in the medbay bed?” Maggie chuckled.  She ran her thumb across Alex’s cheek soothingly.  She kissed her one more time and reached for a glass of water.  She helped Alex drink small sips before she kissed her again. 

            “How do you feel?” Maggie asked when she pulled away. 

            “Different.  My senses are like quadrupled and it’s kind of throwing me off right now,” Alex admitted.

            “You’ll get used to it.  Took me awhile to get accustomed to it,” Maggie chimed.  Alex chuckled at the memory.  She had watched Maggie struggle with becoming used to her new senses while Kaya tried to teach her.  At the thought of Kaya, Alex’s eyes widened and she tried to get out of the bed.

            “Where’s Kaya? Is she alright? Why isn’t she here?” Alex questioned.  She panted from the exertion and Maggie had to help her lie back down.  Her lack of an answer made Alex panic.  “Where is she?! Did she get hurt?!”

            “I…I don’t know.  I haven’t seen her since we disposed of the world killers,” Maggie admitted. 

            “Why haven’t you checked on her? Mags, where’s our pup?” Alex panicked.  Maggie turned her attention to the door when Maddy and Tom scurried into the room.  They hesitantly approached and Maggie let them work. 

            “Maddy, where’s Kaya?” Alex asked.  Maddy sighed and continued to check the monitors.

            “She’s most likely in one of the training rooms where she has been for the last two weeks,” Maddy answered. 

            “She’s been there this entire time? Why hasn’t she come here?” Maggie asked.

            “It would be best if you talked to her yourself,” Tom responded.  He kept a watchful eye on the tests that he conducted, keeping Alex steady on the bed.  Alex reached for Maggie’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

            “Go find our pup, please,” Alex pleaded.  Maggie nodded and kissed her before she ran from the room.  She shoved her way through the DEO, asking Winn to tell her where Kaya was.  He told her the room and she quickly made her way to the training room.  When she opened the door, her wolf howled in rage.  Kaya was pinned to the wall by Kara and the two of them were startled when Maggie barged into the room.  Maggie shifted and lunged at the Kryptonian.  Kara jumped away from Kaya and dodged Maggie’s unrestrained assault.

            “Maggie! Wait! It’s not what it looked like!” Kara beseeched.  Maggie was lost in her rage and slashed her fangs at Kara.  Kaya jumped to action and ran to help Kara.  She grabbed onto Maggie’s fur making the wolf turn on her.  The wolf pinned her to the ground and snarled in her face.  Kaya trembled beneath her and she felt the rage slip away.  Maggie shook her head to clear her thoughts, whining softly. 

            “ _Kaya?_ ” Kara asked hesitantly.  She was poised to intervene, but waited to see what Kaya would do. 

            “ _I-I’m alright.  Maybe you should leave? I think she’ll calm when you go,_ ” Kaya responded.  Kara was hesitant at first but knew that Kaya was right.  She slipped out of the room, leaving the two alone. 

            Maggie pressed her head against Kaya’s chest and the teen tensed at the action.  Maggie’s wolf whined and she took several steps back before she shifted back to her human form.  She kept herself within reach but did not touch Kaya. 

            “I…I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Maggie stammered.  Kaya shook her head and kept her gaze averted from Maggie’s.  She sighed in relief and inspected her daughter’s body for any injuries.  She saw none but that did not answer why she was hesitant around her.

            “Al is awake.  She wants to see you,” Maggie stated.  Kaya released a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself.  She looked so small in front of Maggie.  Maggie took a hesitant step forward and Kaya stepped back. 

            “Mija?” Maggie asked.  Her wolf whined in response to Kaya’s action.  Kaya had never reacted that way to her before.  “Kaya, what’s the matter?”

            “N-nothing Alpha.  You should go be with your mate, not worrying about me,” Kaya responded softly.  Maggie’s heart seemed to stop.  Kaya had never called her by her title before.  She had always called her “mom”, never “alpha”.  She had not even called her that when she had first been turned. 

            “Mi-mija? What’s wrong?” Maggie stammered.  She took another step forward and Kaya continued to step away form her.  Her daughter just shook her head and kept a distance from her.  When her back hit the wall behind her, she slid to the ground and curled into herself.  Maggie placed a hesitant hand on Kaya’s shoulder and the teen flinched from her touch.  Maggie recoiled her hand immediately.  She did not stop the tears that started to fall.  “Di-did I hurt you? Wh-what did I do mija?”

            Kaya shook her head and tightened her grip around herself.  Maggie could tell that she was crying and she wanted to gather her daughter in her arms, but she was did not know how to approach her.  Her wolf whined, trying to piece together why the pup would not let them approach.  Maggie reached out once more and Kaya jumped away.  The teen bolted from her place against the wall and ran from the room.  Maggie yelled for her and felt her wolf howl in agony.  She pushed herself to her feet and chased after the pup. 

            Maggie exited the room and ran straight into J’onn.  The Martian looked distraught and he steadied Maggie before she could fall. 

            “Maggie, you need to take a breath,” J’onn soothed.  Maggie shook in his hands and tried to pull away.

            “I-I have to get her.  She’s never run from me before,” Maggie panicked.  She pushed against J’onn and the Martian tightened his grip.

            “Tell the pack first.  Don’t just run off without telling them,” J’onn supplied.  Maggie shook her head.

            “I need to go now.  I’ll lose her if I don’t.  Tell them for me, please,” Maggie pleaded.  J’onn nodded and released his grip.  Maggie thanked him then ran.  She followed Kaya’s scent, running out of the DEO.  Her chest heaved with exertion as she frantically scanned the area.  It was late, so late that no one was on the streets.  The Moon was full, but no one stayed out late after the world killer incident.  They were too frightened to leave their homes.  Maggie shifted and let her wolf carry her.  She followed her daughter’s scent, farther and farther away from the DEO.  The teen had to have shifted if she was covering this much ground.

            The scent carried Maggie outside the city limits, to the trail that they would run on as a pack.  Trees sprouted in Maggie’s peripheral and she pushed herself harder.  Kaya’s scent was getting stronger and she was closing in on her.  Maggie turned a corner and saw the glimmer of Kaya’s black pelt.  Kaya noticed her approach and darted in the other direction.  She scurried between the trees, trying to lose Maggie her as she went.  Maggie growled in frustration and took an alternate route.  She darted through the underbrush and collided into Kaya’s side.  The pup yelped in surprise and the two wolves tumbled to the forest floor.  Kaya tried to pull away and Maggie held her in place with her teeth latched to her scruff.  The pup whined beneath her, struggling to pull away.  Maggie growled softly, earning a whimper in return.  Kaya’s body went limp under hers and she released her grip.  Kaya shifted back to her human form and kept her face against the dirt.  Maggie whined and nuzzled her head against Kaya’s head.  Kaya shuddered against her and Maggie shifted.  She wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close to her chest.  The teen struggled in her grip, but Maggie refused to release her.

            “Talk to me, please mija,” Maggie pleaded.  She pressed her head against Kaya’s back, feeling the sobs that wracked through the teen’s body.  Kaya shook her head, trying her best to pry herself free. 

            Kaya began to wear herself out and her movements slowed.  Maggie kept her grip strong around her waist.

            “L-let me go.  Please Alpha…let me go,” Kaya stammered.  Maggie shook her head and tightened her grip.

            “Why do you want to run? What’s making you run?” Maggie questioned.  Kaya shuddered and her head fell against her chest.

            “The pack needs one Alpha…not two.  I need to leave,” Kaya answered.  Maggie felt her heart break. 

            “It doesn’t matter that you are an Alpha like me.  The pack won’t care,” Maggie retorted.  She loosened her grip slightly, relieving some of the pressure on Kaya.  “I don’t care.”

            “O-our wolves say otherwise.  There can’t be more than one Alpha.  It…it disrupts the balance,” Kaya stammered.  Maggie shook her head and let her wolf rise to the surface.  Her wolf called out to Kaya’s making the teen whimper in her arms.

            “My wolf needs you just as much as it needs its mate.  You are my pup.  Alex means a lot to me, but you my pup? You mean so much more to me.  It would kill us if you left.  We are a family and a family sticks together, no matter if there are two Alphas or not.  There can be two Alphas.  You don’t have to run,” Maggie vowed.  She should have looked for Kaya right after the ordeal with the world killers was over.  In her rage, she had ignored her daughter, the most important thing in the world to her.  She knew she could not force her to stay, that Kaya would ultimately make the decision herself.  Maggie released her grip around Kaya’s waist and backed away. 

            “I-if you want to leave…I can’t stop you.  I should never have let my rage obscure my decisions.  I can’t apologize for what I did.  For how I made you feel.  But, I can promise you that no matter what, you are a part of this family.  It does not matter if there are two Alphas.  We’ll make it work,” Maggie vowed.  She kept her gaze steady on Kaya’s back, hoping, praying that her daughter would stay.  Kaya sat there with her back to her and she did not move.  She kept her head against her chest and her body shook slightly.  Maggie could feel her wolf calling out to her daughter’s.  She knew that without her daughter, life would become unbearable.  Kaya stood and still kept herself from facing Maggie.  The older Were took a shuddery breath, thinking that the teen would run again. 

            “Ma-Alex is awake?” Kaya asked quietly. 

            “She is.  She asked where you were when she woke,” Maggie responded.  Kaya nodded and fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

            “C-can I see her?” Kaya stammered.  Maggie stood slowly, moving to Kaya’s side.  The teen kept her gaze averted from her, but she was talking instead of running.

            “Of course.  Let’s head back,” Maggie answered.  She looked up when someone cleared their throat.  J’onn stood nearby.

            “I have a van waiting.  I’ll take you two back,” J’onn stated.  Maggie nodded and motioned for Kaya to follow.  She approached J’onn, noticing the look of confusion on his face.  He could tell that something was bothering them, but he did not want to read their minds. 

            “We’ll figure it out,” Maggie whispered.  J’onn nodded and led them to the van.

            The ride back to the DEO was silent and uncomfortable.  No one spoke and the tension was near unbearable.  Once at the building, Maggie exited the van first and Kaya followed close behind.  The two of them entered the building and went straight for the medbay. 

            The pack sat outside the room, keeping watch over the Omega inside.  They bowed their heads when Maggie walked towards them and Kaya kept her gaze on the ground.  Riley was the only one she looked up at and her friend smiled softly to her in return.  Maggie opened the door for them and Alex turned to watch them as they entered.  She released a sigh of relief when she saw Kaya enter the room. 

            “Hey there firecracker.  I was wondering where you were,” Alex greeted.  Kaya shifted her weight and kept her eyes averted.  Alex’s face contorted in confusion and she made eye contact with Maggie.  Maggie’s eyes were filled with sorrow.  The detective gently placed a hand on Kaya’s back and eased her forward.  Kaya took the hint and walked towards the bed.  She stopped next to it and kept her hands to herself.  

            “What do you say we go get something to eat once they let me out of here? I’m starving and I bet you are too,” Alex asked.  Kaya shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the bed.  Alex noticed the stiffness in Kaya’s actions and the way she was holding herself.  Something was wrong, but she did not know what.

            “ _Little one? What’s the matter_?” Alex asked.  Kaya did not respond and Alex reached a hand out to cup her cheek.  The teen leaned into her touch but remained silent.  The Omega part of Alex knew that she needed to soothe her family. 

            “ _Hey, look at me.  Please?_ ” Alex asked.  Kaya took a deep breath and raised her head to look at Alex.  Alex smiled sadly at her when she noticed the bags under her eyes and the pain that reflected in her golden eyes.  She ran a soothing thumb over her cheek.  “ _Did you fight with mom? Is that what’s going on?_ ”

            “ _No…I just…it’s not important right now.  Are you alright?_ ” Kaya asked. 

            “ _I’m alright firecracker,_ ” Alex smiled.  Kaya nodded and Alex leaned back against the bed.  She held onto Kaya’s hand while she looked over at Maggie.  The detective watched them sadly. 

            “I’ll be able to leave whenever you are ready.  Tom and Maddy were waiting for you to return,” Alex supplied.  Maggie nodded and turned to walk out the door.

            “I’ll tell them that we are leaving.  I think I’ll send the pack home for now.  Let them rest,” Maggie stated.  She looked back at them then walked out the door. 

            Maggie helped Alex up the stairs to their apartment.  After arguing with the pack about going home, they had finally agreed on parting ways when Maggie promised to message them when she returned home.  Her mind was plagued with the guilt of ignoring Kaya and the way her daughter stayed silent.  Kaya had followed them home, but was hesitant to enter the apartment.  She stopped outside the door and Maggie could not help but think of the first time she had brought Kaya home.  Her daughter had stopped outside the door and was hesitant about entering the foreign room.  She had been an outsider in the new place.  She was feeling like an outsider in her own home. 

            Alex groaned in relief when Maggie helped her sit down on the couch.  She leaned her head against the cushions and noticed that Kaya was still standing in the doorway. 

            “Kaya?” Alex called out.  Kaya shook her head and entered the apartment.  She took a few steps forward and stumbled slightly.  Maggie was by her side immediately.  Her hands were out to catch her, but she was unsure if she could. 

            “Easy, you okay?” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded and steadied herself before she moved to sit by the couch.  She leaned against it and Alex ran a soothing hand through her hair.  Maggie was startled by the sound of her phone ringing and she quickly checked it.  She furrowed her brow when she noticed it was Tom.

            “Tom, what’s the matter?” Maggie asked.  She held the phone to her ear and walked to the kitchen.

            “I wanted to check in on everyone.  Did you make it home alright?”

            “Yes.  We just walked in the door.”

            “Did you talk to Kaya?”

            “I…I did.”

            “Wasn’t a good conversation by the sound of that answer.”

            Maggie sighed and leaned against the island.  “I don’t know what to do Tom.  I didn’t know I was pushing her away.  I didn’t know that I had made it seem as though she could be here with us.”

            “Keep talking to her.  Show her that you still care.  It’s hard for her right now, especially with the whole world killer thing that just happened.  I’ll stop by tomorrow to check on everyone,” Tom said.

            “Thank you…is it really frowned upon having more than one Alpha in a pack?” Maggie questioned.

            “It’s not unheard of.  Our sister pack has more than one Alpha.  They have a main Alpha who is the leader of the entire pack, while the other Alphas follow the rules like the others.  Packs work with more than one Alpha, it just takes a lot of communication.”

            “So, we can both be in the same pack?”

            “Yes Alpha, you can.  There’s nothing wrong with there being more than one Alpha present.  You will be the leader of our pack and Kaya can live with us like normal.  Nothing has to change,” Tom assured.

            “Thank you Tom,” Maggie thanked.

            “Have a good night Alpha,” Tom chimed.

            “You as well.”

            Maggie walked back into the living room with several takeout menus in her hand.  She placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to Alex.

            “What should we order?” Maggie asked. 

            “Anything sounds amazing right now.  Firecracker, what do you want?” Alex asked. 

            “I’m not hungry.  You two can order, I’m going to go shower,” Kaya responded.  She got to her feet and collapsed into the couch.  Maggie and Alex jumped to attention and caught her as she fell.  Maggie eased her onto the couch and she was startled by how baggy the sweatshirt seemed.  She had been too occupied with trying to keep Kaya from running, that she had not noticed how the sweatshirt hung from her body.  Alex seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

            “When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” Alex asked.  Kaya shrugged and tried to pull away from them.  Maggie tightened her grip on the sweatshirt while Alex tightened her grip on Kaya’s arm. 

            “Kaya, when’s the last time you’ve eaten?” Maggie asked sternly.  Kaya met her gaze briefly then sat back down. 

            “I don’t remember.  I had a granola bar sometime last week and I think sometime this week as well,” Kaya answered. 

            “Is that it?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head.  “Firecracker, you’re going to starve yourself that way.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Kaya countered.  She ripped herself away from them then promptly fell to the ground.  Her arms went limp beneath her and Alex barely caught her in time before she passed out.

            Maggie picked up her phone to dial Tom again.  She needed him to come over to check on her daughter.

            Tom arrived promptly with an armful of medical supplies and Maddy was close behind with a cooler.  They helped Maggie move Kaya to their bedroom and quickly worked on the unconscious teen.  Maddy ran her hands over Kaya’s frail body and grimaced at what she felt.  Tom started getting a tube and bag ready to help ease the pup’s symptoms. 

            “She’s malnourished.  Did she say she’s eaten anything lately?” Maddy asked.

            “She said she had a granola bar several times in the last two weeks,” Maggie responded.  She placed a steady hand on Kaya’s and ran her fingers over her knuckles. 

            “I’m going to give her a solution that has the nutrients she needs.  I’ll need to insert it via a vein,” Tom stated.

            “You’re doing a parenteral nutrition procedure?” Alex asked.  Tom nodded.

            “It’ll help her get some of the nutrients she needs, without us having to use a feeding tube.  I’d use it for a few days and slowly get her to start eating again.  Don’t rush it though, she’ll get sick if you work too quickly,” Tom instructed.  Maddy grabbed several bags and ran them to the kitchen while Tom sterilized a spot-on Kaya’s arm.  He inserted the needle and the pup whined softly.  Alex and Maggie both growled in warning.

            “I’m sorry.  Inserting the needle is always the worst part,” Tom apologized.  He started the flow of the clear liquid and it slowly moved down the tube.  “I put a small sedative in there as well.  She hadn’t been sleeping while she was at the DEO.”

            “We can come check on her tomorrow.  For now, let her rest,” Maddy stated.

            “Thank you,” Maggie thanked.  Alex walked the medics to the door while Maggie sagged in the chair next to the bed.  She kept Kaya’s limp hand in hers, holding onto it tightly.  Alex entered the room and engulfed her mate in a tight embrace.

            “She’ll be okay,” Alex assured.  Maggie shook her head, leaning back against Alex.

            “I…I know she’ll be alright.  But…I don’t know if we’ll be alright.  If she’ll stay,” Maggie stammered.  Alex came around the chair to sit on the floor next to Maggie. 

            “What do you mean?”

            “I…while you were asleep I pushed everyone away.  My wolf was being protective of you and I scared Kaya.  I made it seem like she could not be here anymore.  That she needed to find a new place to live.”

            “Did you talk to her?”

            “I did.  I walked in on Kara pinning her to the wall.  I didn’t think, I acted.  I lashed out at Kara and lost control of my wolf.  Next thing I knew, I was pinning Kaya to the ground.  I’ve…I’ve never seen her that scared before.  When I let her up, she just…she wouldn’t let me near her,” Maggie stammered.  Tears streaked down her face and her breathing was becoming erratic.  Alex placed a comforting hand on her thigh.  “She ran.  She pushed by me and ran from the DEO.  I followed her scent out of the city, to the trail we go running at.  When I finally caught her, she begged me to let her go.  Al, she called me Alpha, not mom.”

            “I’m sure she was just scared after everything that happened,” Alex countered.

            “She kept trying to get free.  I told her you were asking for her and when she asked about you, she said Alex not mama,” Maggie retorted.  Alex stiffened and met Maggie’s gaze.  Teary brown eyes gazed back at her.

            “Is she going to leave? Do you think she’ll leave?” Alex questioned. 

            “I-I don’t know.  I’m praying that she stays.  That she’ll stay here with us, but I don’t know,” Maggie answered.  She pulled her hands away from Kaya and brought them to wrap around herself.  Her body wracked with sobs and Alex quickly got to her feet.  The red head wrapped her arms around Maggie, holding her mate as she cried.  “I *hiccup* I messed up.  I *hiccup* I pushed her away.”

            “Oh honey,” Alex soothed.  She kept her arms wrapped around Maggie, letting her tears stain her shirt.  She felt her own tears fall but refused to let go of her mate.  Maggie needed her and so did Kaya.  They would fix this somehow.  This would not break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	18. Mending the Bond Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mending continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into two parts. The second part will be coming hopefully within the next week. I'm finishing up undergrad and I am trying to get my grove back in writing this fanfic.
> 
> I usually try and read this before posting, but I do not have time to and wanted to get a chapter to all of you. Sorry for any mistakes that I made!

Ch. 18 Mending the Bond Part 2

            The mates refused to leave their pup’s side.  Kate brought them food, granting them the ability to stay at home and care for Kaya.  After several days, the teen still slept.  The medics had assured the parents that Kaya needed the sleep and to not worry that she was still asleep.  Her body needed the rest.  They had decided to leave the nutrient tube in place until the teen had woken. 

            Maggie stayed next to the bed while her daughter rested.  Alex had helped her moved one of the comfier love seats into the room, giving Maggie something comfortable to use.  She stayed on the other side of the bed, sitting on the comforter.  They both wanted to be close to her, but Maggie kept a respectable distance from Kaya while Alex wanted to be right there with her.  Alex knew that Maggie was still hesitant about being around Kaya and had taken it upon herself to be there for her family.  By being next to Kaya on the bed, Alex was able to let her warmth soothe the teen while keeping an eye on Maggie.  She would get up to retrieve food for them and to give Maggie a chance to relieve herself.

            “Mags? Do you want me to get you something to drink?” Alex asked.  She stood from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. 

            “Yes, please that would be great,” Maggie responded.  Alex smiled and left the room to quickly grab two water bottles.  She returned shortly after, handing one to Maggie.  Her mate nodded her thanks and leaned back against the love seat.  Her eyes drooped slowly as she stretched.

            “You can sleep if you need to.  Both of us will wake up if she does,” Alex assured. 

            “You’re right.  I’ll close my eyes for a bit if you do,” Maggie smiled.

            “I’ll close mine for a bit,” Alex smiled back.  She maneuvered herself onto the bed and lied on her side to face Kaya.  Her eyes drooped and she slowly fell asleep.

            Kaya could feel the heaviness of her body.  Everything ached and her throat felt dry.  She could feel the fabric from her clothes and the heat from something on her left.  Her wolf was weak, trying its best to help her wake.  Kaya struggled to open her eyes, feeling as though someone was holding them shut.  When they finally opened, she blinked them profusely to clear the blurriness.  She was met with the ceiling of her parents’ room.  With great difficulty, she turned her head to look at the warmth next to her.  Alex was fast asleep on her side.  She could feel another presence in the room and turned her head to her right to see Maggie with her head and arms on the bed.  The detective slept peacefully with her arms framing her head.  Kaya felt tears come to her eyes.  Memories of when she had woken up in the hospital a century ago cascaded through her mind. 

            Kaya moved her arm and found it impossible to lift her appendage.  Her muscles refused to work and she felt frustrated.  She looked around the room and noticed the I.V. that hung from a stand and the tube that led to her arm. 

            “Fricking hate I.V.’s,” Kaya grumbled to herself.  She looked back at Maggie and tried to move her arm again.  Her limb shook, but she was able to move it slowly.  It was weak and unsteady, causing her hand to fall shy of Maggie’s face.  The detective grumbled softly at the soft thud on her arms, but continued to sleep.  Kaya shook her head and shimmied her hand towards Maggie’s face.  She released a shaky breath when the back of her hand met soft flesh.  Kaya moved her hand to stroke Maggie’s cheek.  Maggie’s face crinkled in confusion and her eyes slowly opened.  Her eyes sparkled when they landed on Kaya and she gripped Kaya’s hand in hers.

            “Hey there sweetie,” Maggie greeted.  Kaya smiled and felt the bed shift next to her.  Alex leaned into her view with a smile across her face.

            “Hey firecracker,” Alex smiled.  Kaya tried to speak but her voice broke with the effort.  “Hold on, let me get you some water.”

            Alex brought the bottle of water to Kaya’s lips, letting the teen take small sips.  Kaya sighed in relief and leaned back against the pillows. 

            “Can you take the I.V. out?” Kaya asked.  Alex nodded and moved off the bed to get to Maggie’s side.  She gently moved her mate, so she could access the needle.  Alex tried to be gentle, but Kaya still flinched when the I.V. was removed.  She placed a band-aid on the small puncture to stop the bleeding.

            “Do you want to sit up? I can bring you some pillows to help prop you up,” Alex asked.  Kaya contemplated the question and shimmied to sit up.  Her arms shook with the effort.

            “I want to shower.  I feel disgusting,” Kaya grumbled. 

            “Can you stand long enough to shower?” Maggie asked.  Kaya scrunched her face in thought and brought her legs around the side of the bed.  She slid off the bed and shakily tried to stand.  Her legs collapsed under her and her parents caught her before she could fall. 

            “I don’t think a shower would be a good idea.  How about a bath?” Alex asked. 

            “Fine,” Kaya sighed.  Alex helped her limp towards the bathroom while Maggie went to retrieve a change of clothes.  The bathtub filled slowly and Kaya leaned against the counter.  Alex moved around the bathroom, grabbing soaps and fresh towels.  She looked up at Kaya with a soft smile across her face.

            “Do you want me to leave or can I help you?” Alex asked.  Kaya held her gaze and shrugged.  Alex smiled and helped Kaya undress before helping her into the bath.  Kaya leaned heavily against the tub, exhaling loudly.  “Let me know if you need anymore help.”

            Alex sat down next to the tub with her back to Kaya, giving her privacy.  Kaya bathed slowly and to the best of her ability.  She worked slowly and when she finished she leaned against the inside of the tub.  Her eyes drooped closed and she struggled to stay awake.  Alex turned to peek at her, noticing that she was falling asleep.

            “Hey now, don’t fall asleep in there.  Let’s get you out,” Alex chimed.  She grabbed a towel then helped Kaya to her feet.  The teen leaned heavily against her, trying her best to dry herself.  Maggie knocked on the doorframe, signaling that she was going to enter.  She poked her head in with an armful of clothes.

            “I’ve got you some new clothes.  Let’s get you changed then we can get something to eat,” Maggie commented.  She averted her eyes from Kaya’s frail body and handed the change of clothes to Alex.  Her mate smiled sadly at her, before helping Kaya get dressed. 

            “You ready?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded and let Alex lead her to the living room.  Maggie rummaged through the cupboards, making them a small meal.  She spared a quick glance at them then continued to cook.  Kaya lied down on the couch with her head on Alex’s lap.  Her mother’s fingers ran through her damp hair soothingly.

            “ _Did um…did you hear about what happened?_ ” Kaya hesitated.

            “ _I did,_ ” Alex responded.  Kaya brought her hands to her face, running them over her eyes.  “ _Do you really want to leave?_ ”

            “ _I…I don’t know,_ ” Kaya admitted.  Alex moved her free hand to cup Kaya’s cheek.  She tilted her face to meet her gaze.

            “ _Whatever you decide, know that we will always be your mothers and that we will always love you.  Our door will always be open for you,_ ” Alex assured.  Tears filled Kaya’s eyes and the teen’s body wracked with small sobs.  Alex pulled Kaya into a tight embrace, “ _Oh little one._ ”

            Maggie came around the couch with a plater of food, stopping short when she saw Kaya crying in Alex’s arms.  Alex held out her hand to her mate, coaxing her to join the embrace.  The detective placed the plater on the coffee table before she wrapped her arms around her family.  Kaya buried her head against Maggie’s chest, whimpering softly. 

            “Sshh, I’ve got you,” Maggie soothed.  She let her pheromones fill the room, soothing her family.  Her wolf called out to her family and she felt them respond in full.  Alex’s wolf was strong and caring, Kaya’s wolf was relaxed and content.  They basked in one another’s warmth, nursing one another’s wounds in silence.

            Alex and Maggie had to slowly nurse Kaya back to health.  The teen was regaining her appetite, but the process was delicate.  Too much would cause her to become sick and too little left her hungry.  They were precise with their measurements, making sure that their pup would be healthy.  After the first week, Kaya had opened back up to Alex.  The omega part of Alex made it easier for her to interact with Kaya.  Her wolf would calm Kaya’s, leaving the teen content in her presence.  Maggie was more hesitant with being near her daughter.  Kaya would still flinch in her presence if she unexpectedly made contact with her, she would shy away from physical contact.  She had gotten used to being in the same room as her which was a step in the right direction.  Maggie respected her actions and would not push Kaya too hard.  She was happy that Kaya would at least let her in the same room as her. 

            “Mags? Your phone is ringing,” Alex called out from the living room.  Kaya and her had been watching movies when her mate’s phone began to ring.  Maggie came running into the room to answer her phone. 

            “Sawyer,” Maggie answered.  She shuffled the phone in her hand and grimaced at the news.  “Okay sir, I’ll be there in fifteen.”

            Maggie hung up the phone and Alex leaned her head over the back of the couch to look at her.  “Work?”

            “Unfortunately, yes.  They need me to come in.  Hostage situation,” Maggie sighed.  She walked back to the bedroom to grab her tactical vest and her gun before returning to the living room.  She leaned over to kiss Alex softly.

            “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Maggie assured.

            “Be safe,” Alex cautioned.  Maggie smiled and met Kaya’s gaze.  Her daughter’s eyes flashed with concern.

            “I’ll see you later,” Maggie smiled.

            “Be careful,” Kaya whispered.  Maggie nodded her head and walked out the door. 

            Alex and Kaya stayed on the couch as they waited for Maggie to return.  It had been several hours since she had left and they knew that hostage situations could take all night.  They wanted to make sure that they would be there when Maggie returned.  Kaya had fallen asleep shortly after 1 am and Alex fought to stay awake.  Her wolf was restless without her mate.  The ringing of her phone startled them, waking Kaya.  The teen jumped and would have rolled off the couch if Alex did not have an arm across her shoulders.

            “Easy firecracker, it’s just the phone,” Alex assured.  She looked at the caller I.D. and panicked when she saw J’onn’s number.  “J’onn? What’s the matter?”

            “Alex, we need you to come in,” J’onn spoke through the phone.  Kaya sat up to let Alex pace the room.

            “What happened?” Alex asked. 

            “Maggie was negotiating with the criminals and was taken hostage herself.  We have been working with the NCPD to get any intel we can.  Winn hacked into the video feeds already.  Maggie seems unharmed, but we can’t be sure until we get her out,” J’onn explained. 

            “Where’s Kara?” Alex asked.

            “She’s waiting for orders.  She’s nervous that if she rushes head in, the criminals will harm Maggie and the other hostages.”

            “We’ll be there in ten,” Alex stated.  She looked over at Kaya who had gotten to her feet.  Her daughter’s eyes held worry and sorrow.  She quickly made her way over to her and engulfed her in a tight embrace.  Kaya shook against her and she let her wolf soothe her daughter.  “She’ll be okay.  Let’s get going so we can help her.”

            Alex broke all the speed limits to get to the DEO.  She was worried for her mate and for her daughter.  Kaya had been quite the entire drive.  They needed Maggie to be safe. 

            They entered the DEO quickly, Alex leading them straight to the command center.  She stood beside J’onn, watching the video feeds.  Maggie was surrounded by at least five assailants.  Her hands were tied behind her back, but she looked unharmed otherwise.  Kaya leaned forward to look at the monitor and Alex stepped in her line of sight.

            “Can you contact the pack? Catch them up on what’s going on?” Alex asked.  Kaya frowned at her and nodded her head.  She walked away to place the phone calls that were needed. 

            “Hiding what’s happening will do more harm than good,” J’onn cautioned.  Alex shook her head and turned her attention back to the monitors. 

            “I don’t want her to see this.  If something goes wrong…I don’t think she can go through that again,” Alex sighed.  J’onn stayed silent at her answer and she knew he was trying to hold back his retort.  “Winn, what do they want?”

            “Safe passage out.  They went into the bank to get money, which they have.  Now they want the NCPD to allow them to leave,” Winn explained.  He typed furiously at his keyboard, hacking into every available radio and video feed. 

            “Should I engage?” Kara’s voice spoke through the coms.  Alex picked up an earpiece, placing it in her ear.

            “Don’t engage.  It’s not safe,” Alex spoke. 

            “I’m flying overhead.  They’re sending in a SWAT team to engage with the hostiles.  All the hostages were released except for Maggie.  I think they’re keeping her for leverage,” Kara relayed.  Alex clenched her fists and looked at J’onn. 

            “If we send Kara in, she can get to Maggie.  Chances are that she’ll get to her before the criminals can get a shot off,” J’onn stated.  Alex contemplated the decision and was torn from her thoughts when Kara spoke again.

            “They’re heading in.  Give me the order and I’ll get in there,” Kara spoke.  Alex took a deep breath and thought about her options.  SWAT should be able to get Maggie, but Kara would get her with a greater chance of no injury.

            “Engage,” Alex commanded.  Kara said her affirmative and they watched as Supergirl sped through the bank.  She easily dispatched the assailants and turned to help Maggie to her feet.  Alex’s eyes widened as she watched as a six assailant appear, holding a pistol.  Maggie noticed at the same time as Alex and Alex had to watch her mate shove her sister aside, taking the bullet that was meant for her.  Kara reacted and shot her heat vision at the last assailant, taking him down quickly.  She dropped to her knees next to Maggie who had fallen to the ground, then picked her up and shot into the sky.

            Alex had not time to react before Kara landed at the DEO balcony.

            “Kara! You’re overreacting!” Maggie’s voice echoed.  Alex rushed to their side, noticing the pained look on her mate’s face. 

            “You got shot!” Kara protested. 

            “I have a vest on!” Maggie protested.  Alex pulled a gurney along with her so Kara could lie Maggie down.  Maggie met Alex’s gaze with a grimace.  “Get me off of this.”

            “Sorry Mags.  I agree with Kara.  Even if the vest caught the bullet, you could still have gotten hurt,” Alex cautioned.  Maggie grumbled as Alex pushed the stretcher.  Kara followed close behind and she stopped short when she saw Kaya standing nearby.  She walked towards the teen, noticing how frail she looked. 

            “ _Luna? You alright?_ ” Kara asked.  Kaya met her gaze and Kara felt her heart break.  She wrapped her arms tightly around the teen.

            “ _Is Maggie alright?_ ” Kaya asked.  Kara frowned at Kaya’s use of Maggie’s name.

            “ _She’s alright.  Vest caught the bullet_ ,” Kara answered.

            “ _She was shot?_ ” Kaya gasped.  Kara pulled away from Kaya, meeting her shocked gaze.

            “ _Why don’t we go see her? She’d be happy to see you…mostly you.  I think she’s still mad at me,_ ” Kara responded.  Kaya chuckled at that.  Kara smiled at the response and led them to the medbay.  Kaya stayed close to Kara’s side as they walked the halls.  The teen was tense beside the Kryptonian. 

            They entered the medbay to see Maggie and Alex.  Alex was running her hands over Maggie’s exposed torso, earning her a wince from her mate. 

            “Sorry,” Alex apologized.  Maggie waved off her apology and looked up when Kara and Kaya entered.  Her eyes narrowed and she growled softly at Kara.  Kara held her hands up in surrender.

            “I’m not a threat.  I was just walking her here.  I can leave if you want,” Kara assured.  Maggie shook her head and let Alex continue to work on her.  Kara stayed by the door while Kaya cautiously walked towards her parents.  Maggie watched her approach and flinched when Alex probed her side.

            “Definitely bruised ribs,” Alex murmured.  Maggie grumbled and Alex walked away to grab an x-ray machine.  Kaya leaned against the side of the bed and ran her gaze over the bruising.  Maggie held her breath when Kaya hesitantly reached out to trace the bruising that adorned Maggie’s skin.  Her brow furrowed and she looked up to meet Maggie’s gaze.

            “I’m alright.  Just some bruising,” Maggie assured.  She reached out her hand to Kaya and was surprised when her daughter took her hand.  Maggie ran her thumb soothingly against Kaya’s hand.

            “She’ll be okay.  Just some slight bruising that will heal in no time,” Alex assured.  She pulled the portable x-ray towards Maggie, conducting a quick scan to make sure she was truly alright. 

            “What happened?” Kaya asked. 

            “I was supposed to be negotiating.  Guess I didn’t count on them nabbing me in the process of releasing the hostages,” Maggie explained.  She looked over at Kara who kept her gaze on the door.  “Kara came to help.  She dispatched all the crooks but, she missed one.  I saw him and shoved her out of the way.  Bullet slammed right into my vest.”

            “You jumped in front of Aunty Kara?” Kaya stated.

            “I did.”

            “You jumped in front of the Supergirl.  A Kryptonian that can’t be hurt by guns.”

            “Yes?”

            “Dummy,” Kaya grumbled.  A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth causing Maggie to chuckle softly.

            “I guess I am,” Maggie agreed.  Kaya shook her head in amusement and squeezed Maggie’s hand.

            “I can’t believe you pushed me aside,” Kara grumbled from the doorway. 

            “Get used to it Little Danvers.  You’re my family and I’ll protect my family, even if you are bullet proof,” Maggie responded.

            “I’m glad you consider me family…but could you please not take a bullet for me? You almost gave me a heart attack,” Kara sighed.  

            “Didn’t know the Girl of Steel could get heart attacks,” Maggie joked.  Kara glared at her and the room fell into silence before Kaya started to giggle.  Her body shook with laughter at her mother’s antics.  Maggie laughed along with her and Kara just rolled her eyes at them with a smile on her face.  Alex smiled at her family as she leaned against the counter.  Her wolf calmed at the laughter that filled the room, giving her a sense of peace.

            Alex, Maggie, and Kaya walked back into the apartment several hours later.  The pack had showed up at the DEO to check in on Maggie.  They kept watch over her as Alex explained that she had suffered minor bruising.  Maggie dismissed their concern and had to assure them that she was alright.  They finally caved when Alex assured them that she would make Maggie rest for the weekend, much to her mate’s dismay. 

            Maggie rested on the couch while Kaya and Alex worked on making dinner.  Alex and Maggie at the same amount as Kaya as a means of making it easier for Kaya to heal.  Kaya argued with them the first few times but had finally relented after the second time.  Alex and Maggie ate another meal while she bathed or napped to take in the proper amount of food they needed.

            Alex watched Kaya carefully as the teen moved around the kitchen.  Her body was slowly becoming less frail and her appetite grew steadily.  Being a Were helped her physically heal at a quicker speed.  Alex noticed the light that seemed to seep back into her daughter’s eyes as they tried to mend the bond between them. 

            “Rice is almost done.  Can you go tell Maggie that dinner is almost ready?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head and walked to the living room.

            Maggie snored softly on the couch and Kaya rolled her eyes.  She contemplated pouring water on Maggie to wake her but thought against it when she remembered her bruised ribs.  She walked around the couch and poked Maggie’s nose to wake her.  Maggie grumbled from the touch and swatted Kaya’s hand away.  Kaya frowned and poked her again, causing Maggie to turn her back towards her.

            “Seriously?” Kaya sighed.  She watched her mom sleep and decided to leave her.  She walked back to the kitchen to help Alex.

            “She not wake up?” Alex asked. 

            “No,” Kaya grumbled.  Alex chuckled and grabbed two bowls of food.  She nudged Kaya with her hip, motioning for her to follow.  She led them outside to the balcony.

            “Since it’s just you and me, let’s eat out here,” Alex smiled.  She handed Kaya her bowl of food and Kaya smiled in return.  They sat on the chairs that adorned the balcony and ate in a content silence.  The sound of the city filled the night sky and the moon peeked from behind the clouds.

            “The city is getting louder again,” Kaya stated.  Alex hummed in response.  She had noticed that people had started to venture into the night once more.  “Are you going to talk to Ms. Eliza soon?”

            “We talked over the phone.”

            “That’s it?”

            “For now.  She’ll be coming this weekend to talk face to face.”

            “Are you…um…are you mad with her?”

            “About?”

            “About keeping it a secret that you were adopted.”

            Alex placed her bowl down and tipped her chair back to stare at the sky.  “I…I think I am slightly mad with her.  More disappointed and hurt that she kept it a secret from me.”

            Kaya placed her bowl down next to Alex’s and copied her mother’s posture.  They sat again in silence before Kaya spoke.  “When you left a year ago, why did you leave?”

            Alex sighed.  She knew this conversation would come up eventually but, she hoped that Maggie would be the one to handle the situation.  She looked at Kaya to see confusion and curiousity cascading through her golden eyes.

            “Your mom and I argued…a lot.  We always made sure that you were never awake when we did.”

            “You argued?”

            “Yes.  It was mostly me who kept the argument going.  I…I wanted to be like you and her.  I wanted to be a Were.”

            “Why would she be upset about that?”

            “She…she wanted me to live as a human.  To be free of the burden that comes with being a Were.  I just wanted to be like the two of you.  To live my life with the pack as one of you.”

            Alex watched Kaya absorb the information and watched as a frown came to her face.

            “Did you think that you needed to be a Were to be a part of the pack?” Kaya asked. 

            “At the time…yes.  I thought that I needed to be a Were to really be included in the back.  I became irrational and kept arguing with Maggie about it.  It became too much…and I left,” Alex explained.  Kaya looked at the ground and played with the sleeve of her shirt.

            “It broke her when you left,” Kaya murmured. 

            “It broke me too.  I should never have left you two.  I should have dealt with the situation in a different way,” Alex admitted.  She watched Kaya carefully.  Her daughter fidgeted in her seat.

            “I-I hoped that you would come back.  That you were just going to be gone for a bit.  I kept reassuring her that you’d come back…but a year passed and I couldn’t keep her hopes up for that long.”

            “You didn’t have to do that.  You didn’t have to put that burden on yourself.”

            “No, I did have to.  You made her happy and I could tell she made you happy,” Kaya stated.  She looked back out at the city.  “I remember every break up she’s had.  There was one that broke up with her because of her job, another one who thought that she was not commited to their relationship, and…and then the first one that I met when I was first adopted.  That lady was…mean.  She used to yell a lot.  They argued and I was often woken by their shouting.”

            “What happened with that relationship?” Alex asked.

            “I happened.  I walked in on them arguing one time and I saw her raise her hand to hit Maggie.  I didn’t think, I acted.  I shifted and bit her.  Scared the living day lights out of her.  The lady left in a panic and Maggie looked at me in shock.  I thought she’d abandon me,” Kaya recounted.  A small smile came to her and she chuckled.  “She grabbed onto me and held me close to her.  That was the first time she had held me like that.”

            “You were really brave intervening like that,” Alex said.  Her wolf growled in anger at the thought of someone laying their hands on Maggie.  She was glad that Kaya had intervened.

            “That lady never came back.  I think I scared her too much.  We moved from Gotham to here and got this apartment,” Kaya stated.  She looked back at Alex, meeting her gaze.  “When you left, it was like she lost a part of herself.  That had never happened with anyone else that she had dated.  She always rebounded quickly and it never seemed to faze her.  She was a completely different person when you left.”

            Alex held her daughter’s gaze and saw the sadness in her eyes.  It had not just affected Maggie, it had affected Kaya as well.  But, Kaya was just like Maggie in so many ways.  She put others happiness before her own.  She put everyone else before herself.  Her well being was second to everyone else.  Alex reached out and cupped Kaya’s cheek.  “You are so much like your mother.”

            Kaya averted her gaze.  “No, I’m not.”

            “Yes, yes you are.  You put everyone else before yourself.  You want everyone to be happy, to be content with their lives.  That’s why you tried to reassure Maggie everyday after I left.  That’s why you get along well with Kara because both of you try to save everyone,” Alex stated.  She took a shaky breath and ran her thumb on Kaya’s cheek.  “That’s why…when I asked you to let me go, you did.  You knew that I wanted you to let me go and to let them do what they had to do.  You pushed down your own feelings to abide by my wishes.”

            “Anyone would have done the same thing,” Kaya protested.  Alex shook her head.

            “No.  Not everyone could have done that.  Not everyone could be as strong as you.  Remember when I showed you my scars?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head.

            “I told you, that no matter what I would always love you and that you are so much stronger than you think,” Alex stated.  She brought her other hand up to cup Kaya’s cheek, cradling her face in her hands.  “Being strong means that you can break.  That you can let go of your grief and take care of yourself.”

            Kaya met her gaze and tears swam in her eyes.  She took a deep breath and her body shook.  “When you left…I thought that I’d lost my family again.  That I’d lost my…my parent again.  Then…we saw you fighting Reign and she had you pinned down.  I didn’t think about the consequences, I just acted and retaliated.  It was dumb of me because…well…you know I lost my leg.  But, I wasn’t upset about it.  You came back after all that and we were starting to become a family again.  It felt like we were getting back to what we were before you and Maggie broke up.”

            “Not the best way for us to meet again,” Alex chuckled.  Kaya smiled at her and took a deep breath.

            “That lady, Lilian…she came and took us.  She hurt us and then all I remember is pain and…nothing.  I died.  I should have died.”

            “No, firecracker that’s no-.”

            “It’s true.  That bullet tore through me and I died.  My thoughts fell on you and Maggie and I just kept picturing us together.  I just…it felt serene.  Then I woke up and they told me that you had to die.  I couldn’t do that.  I couldn’t lose you again.  Then-then you,” Kaya broke off in tears.  Alex pulled her daughter into a tight hug, holding her body close to hers. 

            “I’m here little one.  I’m here,” Alex soothed.  Kaya cried against her chest, soaking her shirt.  Alex ran her hand up and down the teen’s back to calm her as best as she could. 

            “I-I don’t want to lose you again.  I ca-can’t lose my family again,” Kaya stuttered.

            “You won’t lose me.  You’ll never lose me,” Alex promised.  Kaya kept her face pressed against Alex’s chest.  A soft knock on the balcony door caught Alex’s attention.  Maggie stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching them carefully. 

            “ _Mama? I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry,_ ” Kaya cried.  Alex turned her attention back to Kaya and lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

            “ _Why are you sorry little one?_ ” Alex asked. 

            “ _I’m sorry I tried to run.  That I tried to leave,_ ” Kaya apologized.  She wrapped her arms  around Alex’s torso.  “ _I don’t want to leave.  I want to stay here._ ”

            “ _Then stay here you shall firecracker.  You can stay here for as long as you wish,_ ” Alex assured.  She tightened her grip around Kaya, holding her close.  Kaya cried into her chest and kept herself anchored against her mother.  Alex kissed the side of her head and looked at Maggie who still stood in the doorway.  “ _Can mom come here?_ ”

            Kaya nodded against her and Alex motioned for Maggie to come closer.  Her mate moved closer to her and she grabbed her arm to wrap around Kaya.  Maggie flinched upon the action then relaxed when Kaya buried her face against her chest.  The brunette hugged her daughter closer to her chest and let her wolf wash over them.  Alex embraced her mate and daughter, relishing in the comfort that came from being together with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	19. Mending the Bond Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mending Continues this time with Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. Not too proud of it so I might go back and edit it

Ch. 19 Mending the Bond Part 3

            The weekend came quickly for the family.  Much to Maggie’s discomfort, Alex left to meet with her mother at Kara’s.  She wanted her sister there for her conversation with their mother.  Alex assured Kaya and Maggie that she would relay the events of the night when she returned.  Kaya protested just as much as Maggie.  As much as it warmed Alex’s heart that Kaya wanted to be there, she knew that Maggie and Kaya needed to talk.  This would be their chance to rekindle their relationship. 

            “Mags, I’ll be fine.  If the conversation goes poorly Kara said she’ll bring me home.  You know she would,” Alex assured.  Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

            “I don’t want you doing this alone,” Maggie protested. 

            Alex smiled and hugged Maggie, “I’m not alone.  I’ll have you two here when I return.”

            “Not the same thing,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex pulled away to meet her mate’s gaze.  The smaller woman’s eyes swam with worry.

            “I know your being protective of me.  You have no idea how much I appreciate it…but Mags, I have to do this.  I need to know why my mother kept this a secret from me,” Alex stated.  She looked behind her to see Kaya playing video games on the couch.  “Besides, you two need to talk.”

            “She won’t talk to me,” Maggie sighed. 

            “You need to try.  She’s hurting more than she lets on.  It’ll be difficult cuz she’s just as stubborn as you but, I know you’ll make it work,” Alex pushed. 

            “I’ll try,” Maggie relented.  Alex smiled and kissed Maggie softly before walking to the door.

            “I’ll be back before you know it,” Alex called out.  Kaya waved goodbye to her and Maggie watched her as she left.  She rested her head against the doorframe and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  Alex was right, Kaya and her needed to talk.  After Kaya and Alex had spoken, Kaya had opened up almost entirely to Alex.  The omega had rekindled their bond but Maggie was still unable to converse with Kaya.  Her daughter still shied away from her and would barely speak to her. 

            “Hey Kaya? Do you want to go for a walk?” Maggie asked.  She moved away from the door to look at her daughter.

            “Sure,” Kaya responded.  She shut down her console and the television before hurrying over to Maggie.  The teen stood patiently in front of Maggie, waiting for her mother to lead them on their walk.

            Maggie led them downstairs and to the sidewalk.  She scanned their surroundings before motioning for Kaya to follow.  “Where would you like to go?”

            “Meh,” Kaya shrugged.  She shoved her hands in her pockets and watched their surroundings intently.

            “Guess we’ll just walk around the city for a bit,” Maggie grumbled.  They walked in silence next to one another as they walked through the city.  The awkward silence surrounded them as they walked and Maggie grimaced at the feeling.  The last time they had been this awkward around one another was when she had first adopted Kaya.  “I’m starving.  Want to stop and get something to eat?”

            “I guess,” Kaya shrugged. 

            “I’m so hungry, I could eat an entire tub of ice-cream.”

            “You’d get fat.”

            “Wow, way to make me feel good about myself,” Maggie chuckled.  She glanced over at Kaya and saw the small smile that adorned her face. 

            “If we get food, can we get ramen?”

            “You up for walking that far? It’s a twenty-minute walk.”

            “I’ll endure walking if it means I can get ramen.”

            “Alright, ramen it is,” Maggie chuckled.  Kaya stayed close to her side, watching the people that they passed.  Many kept to themselves or were looking down at their phones.  Kaya stumbled slightly when someone bumped into her shoulder and Maggie resisted the urge to growl at the human. 

            “It’s fine.  Just bumped me,” Kaya assured.  She walked several feet ahead to gaze into one of the side shops. 

            Maggie startled when she heard the screeching of tires.  She whipped her head to the side and saw a truck swerve to avoid a stopped car.  The truck careened its way towards them.  The driver sounded their horn and Kaya stalled.  The vehicle careened towards the teen and Maggie ran.

            “Kaya!” Maggie hollered.  She dashed forward and slammed into Kaya.  They tumbled to the ground as the truck struck a nearby fire hydrant. 

            “Damn it, what the hell were they doing?” Maggie growled.  Kaya was cradled to her chest and she felt the way she trembled against her.  She moved away to meet her gaze and saw the panic that swam through her eyes.  “Are you hurt?”

            Kaya shook her head and her breathing came in short breaths.  She pushed away from Maggie and ran to the alleyway that was next to the shop.  Maggie followed close behind and kneeled in front of her daughter.  Kaya had her head cradled in her hands and her body shook. 

            “Kaya, I need you to breath for me,” Maggie instructed.  Kaya shook her head and continued to hyperventilate.  “Deep breaths sweetie.  Follow me.”

            Maggie helped Kaya try to control her breathing, watching her daughter intently.  Her breaths were less uneven, but they were still too shallow.  “Can you tell me something you can see?”

            “Sh-shoes.”

            “Good, good.  How about something you can hear?”

            “Y-you.”

            “Focus on me.  Use me to ground yourself.  Focus on my heartbeat.  Try to slow your heart to match mine,” Maggie soothed.  Kaya nodded and Maggie focused on lowering her own heartbeat.  Calming herself would help Kaya.  The teen’s breathing began to even out and her body started to still.  “There we go sweetie.  You’re doing amazing.”

            Maggie sat down on the cold concrete and carefully watched Kaya.  She did not want to reach out to her in fear of causing her to panic once more.  Her breathing was sounding better and that calmed her.

            “N-noisy,” Kaya stuttered.

            “I know it is.  Can you make it back to the apartment? It’ll be less noisy there,” Maggie asked.  Kaya nodded and Maggie slipped out of her sweatshirt.  “Do you want to put this on? We can pull up the hood to block out some of the noise.”

            Again, Kaya nodded and Maggie gently slid the sweatshirt onto her daughter.  Kaya struggled to her feet and leaned heavily against her mother.  Maggie wrapped her arm around her waist and slowly led them back towards the apartment. 

            The inside of the apartment was deathly quite compared to outside.  Maggie helped Kaya lie down in her bedroom and then sat down on the floor next to the bed.  Maggie had asked Winn to help remodel the bedrooms to block out outside noise.  He had been delighted to help and made adjustments to the rooms.  No outside noise could be heard in the rooms, giving Kaya a chance to hide away when things became too much. 

            Maggie turned off all sounds and vibrations on her phone and Kaya’s to make sure nothing would startle the teen.  She kept her back to the bed, listening to her daughter’s heartbeat.  Kaya’s heartbeat slowed as they sat there in silence.  The lack of sound helped the teen focus on her breathing.  Maggie peeked over her shoulder to see Kaya clutching Fang to her chest. 

            “Feel you staring,” Kaya mumbled.  She opened one of her eyes to peek at Maggie.

            “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Maggie whispered.  She turned fully to place her hands on the bed.  “You doing alright?”

            “Better,” Kaya softly responded.  She reached out and lightly placed one of her hands-on Maggie’s.  Maggie smiled at her and entwined their fingers. 

            “Truck scared me,” Kaya murmured. 

            “I know.  Scared me too,” Maggie whispered. 

            “Haven’t panicked like that in a long time…sorry,” Kaya apologized.  Maggie lightly squeezed Kaya’s hand.

            “Nothing to be sorry about pup,” Maggie assured.  Kaya scooched away from Maggie, pulling on her mother’s hand as she went.  Maggie obediently followed and lied down on the bed.  She lied there on her side facing the teen.  Her daughter shimmied herself closer, entwining one of their hands again.  Maggie watched Kaya trace patterns against the back of her hand.

            “What’re you thinking about?” Maggie asked. 

            “All those years ago, when you found me, did you ever regret it?” Kaya questioned.  Maggie tightened her grip on Kaya’s hand.

            “I never regretted taking you in.  Was I scared? Yes.  I was terrified that I would mess things up but, I will never regret finding you that day.  My only regret is that we found our way to each other because of a tragedy.”

            “I should be sadder that my birth parents are gone but, I can barely remember them anymore.  It’s…their faces are blurry when I try to remember them.  I’ve even tried asking my wolf to help me, but she can’t seem to remember what they look like either.”

            “What do you see when you picture your parents?”

            “I see you.  I’ve always seen you.  Anytime I try to think of my parents, I see you.  Once Mama came into the picture, I started seeing us as a family,” Kaya answered. 

            “We’ll always be a family pup.  Just because we aren’t blood related, doesn’t mean that we aren’t anything less than a family,” Maggie assured. 

            “Is it bad that I don’t remember what my birth parents look like?”

            “No, it’s not bad.  I think that your parents would understand if they were here with us,” Maggie answered.  She could tell that Kaya was thinking of more things to ask.  Something was troubling her.

            “Am I still your family even though I tried to run?” Kaya asked. 

            “You’ll always be my family.  Nothing will change that,” Maggie assured.  Kaya brought her free hand to her chest.

            “Then why does everything hurt?” Kaya sniffled.  Maggie used her free hand to cup Kaya’s cheek.

            “What do you mean?” Maggie questioned.

            “Wh-when I think about that night when I ran…everything hurts.  I-I don’t know why it hurts.  I didn’t run, I didn’t make it far enough to get away.  I never lost any of you but, but it feels like I did.  It feels like I lost you.”

            “You will never, ever lose me.  I’m here.  You can always count on me to be here for you,” Maggie promised.  She ran her thumb over Kaya’s cheek, trying to soothe her daughter.

            “Everything feels broken.  It hurts,” Kaya cried.  Maggie pulled Kaya close to her, holding her against her chest.  Her daughter buried her face against her chest, crying into the fabric. 

            “Oh sweetie.  I know it hurts.  I feel it too.  But, it’ll get better I promise.  Everything won’t feel broken anymore and the pain will dwindle,” Maggie promised.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s hair and kissed the side of her head.  “We’ll start slow.  We’ll fix things and mend the broken pieces.  We can all help each other heal.”

            Kaya gripped Maggie’s shirt and held herself close to her mother.  Maggie kept her head against Kaya’s and her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter.

            “Wh-why don’t you call me mija all the time?” Kaya’s muffled voice asked. 

            “I didn’t think you wanted me to call you that anymore,” Maggie responded.

            “C-can we start there? Can you start calling me mija again?” Kaya asked. 

            “Alright, we can start there,” Maggie chimed.  She kissed the side of her head and ran her hands up and down Kaya’s back.  “I love you mija.  So, so much.”

            “To the moon and back?” Kaya asked.  Maggie could almost feel the smile that came to Kaya’s face.

            “To the moon and back,” Maggie smiled. 

            Alex walked into the apartment several hours later.  She was worried when no one had answered her phone calls and had to force herself to stay and listen to her mother speak.  She saw their shoes by the front door and was relieved that they were home. 

            “Mags? Kaya?” Alex called.  The apartment was quiet and she walked to her room first.  There was no one there so she walked to Kaya’s room.  She felt her heart melt when she saw her mate and daughter on the bed.  Kaya was cradled to Maggie’s chest and Maggie’s arms were wrapped around her.  Alex quietly walked into the room and pulled a quilt down from the closet.  She lied it over her family and sat down next to Maggie.  She ghosted her fingers over Maggie’s cheek, eliciting a grumble form her mate. 

            “Sshhh, sleep my love,” Alex soothed.  Maggie moved her head to gaze back at Alex. 

            “Hi love,” Maggie whispered.  Alex leaned down to kiss her mate.  “How’d your talk go?”

            “Better than expected.  I’ll tell you both in the morning.  Get some rest,” Alex promised. 

            “Mama?” Kaya mumbled.  Alex leaned over Maggie to press a soft kiss on Kaya’s head.

            “Hello firecracker,” Alex greeted.

            “Sleep with mom and I?” Kaya asked.  Alex saw the wide smile that graced Maggie’s features. 

            “Sure, little one.  I’ll join you two,” Alex chimed.  She shimmied under the quilt and laced her arm under Maggie’s to rest her hand on Kaya’s back.  She tightened her rip to hug them close to her body.  “Goodnight my loves.”

            “Goodnight Al.  Goodnight mija.”

            “Night mama.  Night mom.”

            The next morning, Alex woke to a numb arm.  She grimaced at the feeling but felt her heart sore when she saw the culprits to her discomfort.  Maggie was pressed against her chest with Kaya cradled in her arms.  The two loves of her life were using her arm as a pillow.  She kissed the nape of Maggie’s neck making her mate grumble. 

            “I’m going to go cook some breakfast,” Alex whispered.  Maggie hummed in response and Alex carefully extracted her arm, eliciting a whine from Kaya.  “I’m sorry firecracker.  Go back to sleep.”

            “Mama, stay,” Kaya whined. 

            “Don’t you want breakfast?” Alex asked.

            “Just make Aunty Kawa bring something,” Kaya mumbled.  Maggie chuckled at Kaya’s slip with her r’s.  She turned to glance back at Alex.

            “You can invite Kara.  I need to talk to her anyways,” Maggie spoke. 

            “Okay.  Let me message her and then we can move this little cuddle fest to the living room,” Alex chimed.  She walked out of the room and plugged in her phone before dialing Kara. 

            “Alex!” Kara greeted.  Alex pulled the phone away from her ear at the exuberance.

            “Not so loud Kara,” Alex complained.  Kara giggled on the other end of the phone.  “Want to come over for breakfast? Kaya wants to see you.”

            “Is um…is Maggie alright with that?”

            “She said you two need to talk.”

            “Okay.  I’ll be there in ten…on second thought, I’ll be there in thirty,” Kara said distractedly.  Alex chuckled at Kara’s demeanor. 

            “Hi Lena,” Alex greeted.

            “Hey Alex.  Give Kaya a hug for me,” Lena greeted from the other side of the line.

            “I will.  Stop messing around with Kara so she can get here in time or Kaya will be crabby,” Alex teased.  Kara scoffed and Lena laughed.

            “No promises,” Lena laughed.  Alex hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom to grab a change of clothes for her and Maggie.  She grabbed them a pair of matching sweats and sweatshirts before returning to Kaya’s room.  She raised an eyebrow when she entered the room.  Maggie was sprawled on the ground with the quilt tangled around her legs.  Kaya was doubled over with laughter and Maggie’s face was red from her own laughing. 

            “Do I want to know?” Alex asked.  Maggie tilted her head back to look at Alex with a sheepish look on her face.

            “I may or may not have fallen out of bed,” Maggie answered.  Kaya leaned over the side of the bed to peer down at her mother.

            “It was really funny,” Kaya giggled. 

            “Oh really? It was funny when I fell on my butt?” Maggie laughed.  She reached forward and pulled on Kaya’s arm, causing her to yelp in surprise.  Her daughter landed on her chest and she tickled her sides.

            “Mom! Stop!” Kaya shrieked.  Alex shook her head in amusement.  Maggie was relentless with her tickle attack and Kaya had tears in her eyes.  Their laughter filled the room.  “Mama, help!”

            Alex walked into the room and pried Maggie away from Kaya.  She picked Maggie up and lied her on her shoulder, carrying her fireman style. 

            “Alex! Put me down!” Maggie protested. 

            “Hmmm, nope,” Alex emphasized the p.  She met Kaya’s gaze and winked at her before bolting out of the room with Maggie on her shoulder.  Maggie’s shrieks and protests filled the still apartment.  Alex laughed at her mate and she saw Kaya run after them.  Her daughter sat on the couch with a broad smile on her face.  Maggie squirmed in Alex’s grip and laughed as they went.

            “Alex, I swear, if you don’t put me down there will be consequences,” Maggie threatened.  Her laughter made the threat ten times less intimidating. 

            “Oh really? What would be my consequence?”

            “I’ll think of something.”

            “No kisses,” Kaya spoke from the couch.  Alex turned to look at her in dismay.

            “I thought we were on the same side!” Alex gasped.  Maggie crossed her arms in protest.

            “That’s a punishment for me,” Maggie grumbled. 

            “It’ll save me from your mushiness,” Kaya shrugged. 

            “I think we need to change your standing on mushiness,” Alex challenged.  Before Maggie or Kaya could protest, Alex ran straight towards Kaya.  Kaya’s eyes widened and she grunted when Alex tackled her.  Everyone panicked when the couch tipped over and the three of them tumbled to the ground.  Alex’s hand shot out to protect Kaya’s head from hitting the ground and moved herself and Maggie to avoid Kaya on their decent.  Maggie and Alex groaned as Kaya started to laugh.

            “I think we broke the couch,” Kaya giggled. 

            “We gotta work on your strength control babe,” Maggie groaned.  Alex pulled her hand out from under Kaya’s head.

            “In my defense, no one has given me the Werewolf 101,” Alex retorted. 

            “Thanks for shielding my head!” Kaya thanked.

            “Really Danvers! You only saved our daughter?!” Maggie exclaimed.

            “Hey now, one more concussion from her and she’ll think she’s a cat!” Alex retorted.

            “I haven’t had that many concussions!” Kaya yelled.  The three of them laughed with one another and cuddled as best as they could. 

            Kara entered the apartment several minutes later.  “Do I want to know what happened?”

            “Nope,” the three Weres answered.  Kara helped Alex to her feet, then Maggie.  She asked with her eyes if she could help Kaya and Maggie nodded her head.  As Kara helped Kaya to her feet, Alex kissed Maggie softly.

            “Sorry about your head…and the couch,” Alex apologized.  Maggie smiled and kissed her back.

            “It was just a couch.  We can get a new one,” Maggie assured.  She motioned for Kara to follow her to the balcony. 

            “Here Luna, take the food to the kitchen with Alex.  I need to talk with your mom for a bit,” Kara stated.  Kaya nodded and carried the food to the kitchen.  Kara followed Maggie to the balcony and the two of them stared at the city.

            “I’m sorry,” Maggie apologized.

            “For what?” Kara asked.

            “For reacting the way I did.  I know you would never hurt Kaya but, my wolf was on edge and I couldn’t control her anymore.  I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.”

            “It’s my fault.  Kaya wanted to spar and I should have asked for your approval before we started.”

            “I guess we are both at fault,” Maggie chuckled.  Kara smiled and scanned the horizon.

            “Based on the laughter that I walked into, I’m guessing you three are good now?” Kara asked. 

            “We’re getting better.  It won’t be easy, but we’ll get there,” Maggie smiled.

            “I’m glad.  You three are meant to be in each other’s lives.”

            “You’re meant to be a part of this family as well.  You, Lena, J’onn, James, Winn, Eliza, and Ruby.  You are all a part of the pack,” Maggie stated.  Kara beamed at the statement and turned to hug Maggie tightly.  Maggie grunted from the pressure but hugged Kara back.  “El Mayarah.”

            “El Mayarah,” Kara swore.  The two of them walked back into the apartment to eat with their family.

            Alex recounted the talk she had with her mother.  The Danvers had found Alex much like Clark had found Kara.  Alex’s space pod had landed on their property and they had immediately taken a liking towards the infant.  Alex’s pod had landed around the same time as the other World Killers, giving her the chance to age before Kara’s pod had landed.  The DEO was aware of Alex’s arrival and Jeremiah had to assure the government that Alex was not a threat.  They raised her without telling her of her origin and had given her the false information that she was their blood.  They kept it from Alex to keep her safe from the knowledge.  They did not want her to think that she was not a part of the family.  Eliza had admitted that they had discussed telling Alex the truth but had ultimately decided against it.  They had kept it a secret for over fourteen years and they did not think that the subject would ever come up again.  Kara told them that Eliza had broken down in tears and kept apologizing to them about lying to them their entire lives.  It would take them a while to reform their bond, but Alex was not upset with the information.  She knew that her parents were thinking about what was best for her.  She could never hate them for their decision.

            A month had passed since the World Killer incident.  Alex was becoming ucostomed to her new life as a Were and she enjoyed every step of the process.  She was able to frequently spar with Kara and they could fight without the Kryptonite dampeners.  It was a thrilling experience.  Kaya was back to her healthy weight and she spent her days by her mothers’ sides.  They were rarely apart from one another and their bond had nearly reformed.

            Kaya walked in to the living room.  She had spent the day conversing with Kate about an opportunity that had arisen.  She needed to talk to her mothers before taking the chance.  Maggie was in the kitchen and Alex was busy filing through paperwork. 

            “Mom? Mama? Can I talk to both of you?” Kaya asked.  Alex set her papers aside and Maggie entered the living room.

            “What’s up firecracker?”

            “What do you want to talk about mija?”

            Kaya motioned for them to sit on the newly bought couch and her parents sat down.  They watched her carefully as she played with the seam of her shirt.

            “I’ve been talking to Lady Kate and there’s something really cool that I maybe want to look into,” Kaya started.  Alex and Maggie nodded.

            “What do you want to look into?” Alex asked.  Kaya rocked on her feet and kept her eyes on the ground.

            “There’s this program…a sort of camp that helps Weres find themselves.  The camp teaches teens like me in finding who we were and where we are meant to be,” Kaya explained.  She looked up to meet her mothers’ gazes.  “With your permission, I’d like to attend this camp.”

            Maggie cleared her throat and sat up straighter. “Wh-where is this camp?”

            “An island off the coast of Greenland.  The camp is protected by scouts and magic.  Only Weres can enter,” Kaya explained. 

            “How long would you be gone?” Alex questioned.

            “They said it would be about a year, maybe longer.  It just depends on how quick I learn,” Kaya explained.  She watched the confusion and questions that swirled through her parents’ eyes.  “Lady Kate went there.  That’s where she had met Shiro.  Only someone who has been there before knows the location of the camp.  She said she could take me as long as I got permission from you two.”

            Alex and Maggie talked between one another and Kaya waited anxiously for them to respond.  Maggie looked at her with a sad smile.  “Lady Kate has already talked to us about this.  We were waiting for you to bring it up.  Is this what you want?”

            “It is.  I won’t be gone forever.  It’s just for a year and then I’ll be back.  I want to find myself and I think this is the way to do it,” Kaya affirmed.  Maggie stood from the couch and embraced her daughter. 

            “Then you have our permission to go.  Just promise me you’ll come back when you find yourself?” Maggie stated.  Kaya nodded against her chest and wrapped her arms around her mother.

            “Of course, I’ll come back.  This is my family.  You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Kaya assured.  Alex stood from the couch and joined her family.

            “ _I’m proud of you firecracker for doing this.  For finding something that’ll help you find your yourself,_ ” Alex spoke.  Kaya’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged her mothers tighter.  It hurt to walk away but she wanted to do this.  She needed to do this.  The three of them stood in the apartment with their arms wrapped around one another, basking in each other’s warmth.

            Within the next week, Kaya and Kate were ready to depart.  J’onn had given them a private jet to reach the island and they were extremely grateful.  The pack and the Superfriends were gathered around the tarmac as Kaya double checked her bags.  She only needed two duffle bags for the year because the camp would have assigned attires for them.  The teen was nervous, sad, and excited to leave.  This would be her first time being away from the pack.

            “You have everything firecracker?” Alex asked.  Kaya nodded her head and hugged Alex.

            “I do.”

            “Take care of my daughter,” Maggie commanded.  Kate bowed her head and picked up one of the duffle bags.

            “I’ll take care of her Alpha,” Kate assured.  Riley ran up to them and hugged Kaya tightly.

            “You come back soon you hear? I don’t want to go through the high school without you,” Riley chimed.

            “You just want someone there to entertain you when class is boring,” Kaya joked.  Riley smiled and playfully slapped her.

            “And I want my best friend to be here,” Riley smiled.  She pulled away to let the Superfriends engulf Kaya.  Kaya grunted from the embraces.

            “Have fun Luna,” Kara chimed.

            “My favorite niece is leaving for a year!” Winn cried.

            “You’ll have to tell us everything when you get back,” James smiled.

            “If you need anything, just call and I’ll be there,” Lena offered. 

            “I’ll watch your moms.  Keep them out of trouble,” J’onn assured.

            “I’ll miss all of you,” Kaya laughed.  She turned her attention to her mothers.  Alex had her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and the shorter woman’s eyes shone with tears.  Kaya ran the few steps to her mothers and engulfed them in a strong embrace.  She felt Maggie’s arms hold her tight and Alex’s arms warm her. 

            “I’ll be back before you know it,” Kaya promised.  Maggie firmly kissed the side of her head.

            “We’ll be waiting,” Maggie beamed.  She pulled away to cup Kaya’s cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.  “I love you mija.”

            “To the moon and back?” Kaya smiled.

            “To the moon and back,” Maggie chuckled.  She hugged Kaya one more time and Alex smiled at them.

            “Love you little one.  Go kick some ass out there,” Alex grinned.

            “Alex! Language!” Maggie chided. 

            “Oh I’m sure she’s hear worse from you,” Alex cackled.  Maggie rolled her eyes and Kaya laughed.  Kaya followed Kate to the jet and boarded the plane without looking back.  She sat down at her seat and looked out the window.  Her family waved at her from the tarmac and she tearfully waved back.

            “We’ll be back before you know it,” Kate assured.

            “I know.  It’ll just be weird being without them,” Kaya sighed.  She leaned against the window and watched as ground began to move beneath them.  The city came into her site and she laughed when Kara flew beside the plane.  The superhero waved at her and shot away towards another part of town.  Kaya brought her hand to the pendant around her neck and traced the words that were engraved on the cool metal.

            “El Mayarah,” Kaya swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. Hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


	20. Note from author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from author

Hello everyone,

I contemplated writing another chapter sort of like an epilogue but the more I re-read the last chapter, the more I thought it would fit as an ending. I am contemplating what my next move will be with this work. As you can see I have added this work to a series.

I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots focusing the family and/or another longer story about Kaya’s return to National City.

Let me know in the comments section what all of you would like to see. Your opinions really and truly matter to me. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic and giving it a chance!

 

Thank you,

MukDragon

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/questions/concerns/suggestions hit my tumblr: life-is-hella-unfair


End file.
